Proie et Prédateur
by lasurvolte
Summary: C’est un vampire, il ne vit pas trop mal en général, jusqu’au jour où il se retrouve avec un gros problème. Une personne avec une nuque trop jolie et le goût du sang parfait… OOC, UA, Vampire-fic, School-fic Ed/vy
1. Le goût ultime

**Titre :** Proie et Prédateur

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Hormis l'idée de vampire complètement folle, le reste ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé : **C'est un vampire, il ne vit pas trop mal en général, jusqu'au jour où il se retrouve avec un gros problème. Une personne avec une nuque trop jolie et le goût du sang parfait…

**Couple :** des chances que ça finissent en Ed/Vy.

**Note :** OOC, UA, Vampire-fic, School-fic

**Note 2 :** POV… Secrete =)

*****************

La première chose que je fais quand je me lève, c'est me délecter de sang. Avec un appétit vorace j'avale le liquide rouge jusqu'à en être complètement rassasié. Sans ça je ne suis pas d'humeur, d'ailleurs sans ça je mourrais plutôt vite. Alors j'avale, j'avale, et je profite de ce goût si doux dans ma bouche. Mon groupe sanguin préféré est le O+, seulement il est rare donc en général je me contente du A+. Mais je rêve qu'un jour je trouverai au détour d'une jolie gorge le gout ultime. Un sang qui me correspondrait, qui serait si bon dans ma bouche qu'il m'enivrerait tout entier.

C'est mon but en tant que Vampire, trouver le repas qui me fera frémir, et quand je l'aurai entre les dents je ne le laisserai plus s'échapper.

***

Habillé d'un short très court, d'un tee-shirt trop court, un adolescent aux cheveux longs et noirs avançait jusqu'à son nouveau lycée. Changer d'école, il détestait ça, il allait devoir encore expliquer aux gens qu'il n'était pas un enfant de chœur, qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'on l'approche, et que si on pouvait lui foutre la paix ça l'arrangerait. Sinon sa soif de sang allait s'agrandir et il ne pourrait pas se contenir. Et puis il était de mauvaise humeur, il faisait trop chaud et il avait horreur de la chaleur. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il s'introduisit donc dans le grand bâtiment et chercha la salle des professeurs. Après avoir pas mal tourné en rond, il finit par la trouver, il entra, se présenta, on le fit patienter. Puis un professeur vint à sa rencontre.

- Envy c'est ça ?

- Je viens de le dire.

- Tu vas en première S.

- Oui

- Je serai ton professeur principal, la première heure va commencer, je vais te guider jusque dans la classe.

Envy suivit donc l'homme dans les couloirs du lycée, essayant de repérer un maximum les lieux pour n'avoir à compter sur personne. Une fois devant la classe, le prof le fit entrer et le présenta vite fait aux élèves comme un nouveau. On commença à lui poser des tas de questions, auxquels Envy ne répondit qu'à demi-mot.

- Va t'asseoir à côté d'Edward Elric.

L'intéressé lui fit signe et Envy alla se mettre à côté de lui. L'autre était blond, les cheveux coiffés avec une natte, même par cette chaleur il portait sur lui une sorte de long manteau rouge en tissu. Le plus étonnant chez lui était la couleur doré de ses yeux. Difficile de décrocher son regard de ce gars, mais Envy finit quand même par tourner la tête, pas la peine que ce type se fasse de fausses idées sur lui.

A la première pause il avait été assez asocial pour que les gens commencent déjà à l'éviter, et c'était très bien comme ça. Son voisin de table ne vint pas lui parler du tout, pourtant bizarrement il avait sentit son regard sur lui plusieurs fois. Quoi il avait un truc au visage ? Envy l'ignora tout bonnement, l'autre finirait bien par se lasser. C'était mieux que personne ne l'approche de toute façon.

***

Personne ne devrait m'approcher, c'est ce que je prenais l'habitude de me dire. J'étais un véritable danger pour tout le monde, pour tous ces gens qui pensaient qu'être ami avec moi devait être vraiment cool. Ils ignoraient à quel point ils se trompaient. Quand je les regardais d'un peu trop près je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser mes yeux dérivés sur leur nuque, l'endroit où la chair était si agréable à mordre. Quand l'un d'entre eux saignait je sentais tous mes sens devenir fous, et il devenait très difficile pour moi de me contrôler. Si j'avais laissé mon instinct animal prendre le dessus, plus d'une personne se serait fait bouffer, mais je m'en empêchais, pour préserver mon secret. Les chasseurs de vampires n'existaient peut-être que dans les livres, mais je n'avais pas envie d'en voir apparaître juste parce que j'aurais mordu quelqu'un si bêtement. Cependant c'était sans compter les soudaines envies de sang qui me martelaient le crâne, ça arrivait rarement, mais quand une trop belle nuque s'offrait à moi, quand s'en dégageait une trop bonne odeur, mon corps perdait patience, il lui fallait du sang neuf. Et c'était un de ces jours comme ça, vraiment pas de chance. Ce midi je prendrai de la viande bien saignante histoire de palier, il fallait absolument que je me calme sinon ça finirait mal.

***

Envy avait déjà tenu une matinée dans ce nouveau lycée, réussissant avec succès à fuir tout le monde le plus possible. Au temps du midi il se dirigea vers le self en suivant tous les affamés qui faisaient pareil.

- Quelle cuisson pour la viande ?

Lui demanda la bonne femme du self

- Bien saignante

Elle s'exécuta et lui donna son steak. Derrière lui Edward demanda la même chose. Tiens il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce gringalet ait les dents assez solides pour manger la viande saignante. Envy alla s'asseoir seul à une table et mangea son steak avec envie. Il guetta du coin de l'œil le petit blond quelques instants, contrairement à lui, il dégustait. L'adolescent haussa les épaules et marmonna :

- Tu parles que de la frime !

Et s'enfourna un autre morceau de viande.

L'après midi se déroula comme le matin, la seule chose qui changea c'est le regard de plus en plus insistant de son voisin de table. Il finit par tourner la tête et planter ses yeux dans les siens. Le défia. A celui qui tournerait le regard en premier. Le blond eut tôt fait de perdre et de détourner les yeux, après ça Edward ne le regarda plus du tout. Envy s'en sentit soulagé, quand il disait qu'il ne voulait de contact avec personne, ça signifiait bien avec personne, même pas un beau gosse assit à côté de lui. Peu importe si celui-ci avait des yeux magnifiques, un sourire à croquer, s'il était… Envy arrêta ses pensés dans leurs dérivations. Il ne pouvait avoir d'ami, il les mettrait sûrement en danger. Donc inutile d'imaginer quoi que ce soit.

Fin de la journée, il rentra chez lui le plus rapidement possible, sans dire au revoir à personne.

***

A peine chez moi, je me jetai sur les poches de sang. La seule chose qu'en fait j'ai réellement le droit de manger. Les belles gorges, le sang bien frais sortant directement d'un corps m'est complètement interdit. Si je veux rester cacher, je n'ai pas le choix, et les poches de sang coupent largement ma soif.

Largement ? Vraiment ?

Alors pourquoi j'ai ces envies de planter mes crocs dans une nuque interdite ?

J'aspire plus de sang pour éviter d'y penser, encore plus.

Comment est-ce possible d'avoir une nuque si alléchante ?

Je finis ma poche et j'en prends une autre.

Et le goût de son sang, je voudrais tellement le connaître.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur ce que je bois, en vain.

Mordre ce cou qui m'est offert.

Et je me rends compte que rien ne me calme. C'est la première fois que j'ai tant envie de croquer une personne.

J'ai trouvé ma proie.

***

Envy est allongé dans sa chambre, il fait nuit, c'est là qu'il se sent le mieux, dans le noir. Il réfléchit, à tout, et puis à rien. S'il s'écoutait il irait dehors et ferait couler le sang, mais il ne peut pas, il a promit. Alors il cogite. En fait c'est surtout Edward qui encombre sa tête. Il n'a pas du tout envie de penser à lui, mais il n'arrive pas à voir autre chose que l'image du blond. Qu'est ce qu'il fait lui de son côté ?

Et bien Ed était entrain de parler de ses problèmes à son petit frère Alphonse. Ils étaient assit sur le lit du plus âgé des frères Elric, la lumière allumée et discutaient.

- Si je comprends bien le nouveau t'a tapé dans l'œil.

- Oui on peut voir ça comme ça.

- Et bien grand frère je n'ai qu'une chose à dire sur ce cas alors

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu es gay

Edward poussa un énorme soupire :

- Arrête Al, c'est un problème sérieux !

Son petit frère effaça son sourire.

- Allez c'était juste une blague, pour te détendre

- Et ben ça ne marche pas !

- Tu devrais te détendre, ça te permettrait de penser à autre chose.

- Comment veux-tu que je pense à autre chose ? Si tu l'avais vu… Ah toi aussi je te dis tu craquerais. Ou alors c'est que tu n'es qu'un insensible.

Al posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Tu veux sécher l'école demain ?

- Juste pour un mec ? Non hors de question. De toute façon s'il ne change pas d'école, c'est tous les jours que je devrai sécher non ?

Le cadet acquiesça, il n'avait pas tort. Si son frère avait tout de suite été attiré par ce garçon, ce n'est pas en séchant un jour que cela changerait quelque chose. Ed voyant bien qu'il inquiétait son petit frère finit par secouer la tête :

- Bon écoute, c'est peut-être juste comme un mauvais coup de foudre ? Ca passera sûrement tout seul.

Al retrouva le sourire :

- Tu vois bien que tu es gay

- Ah arrête avec ça hein !

Mais son petit frère riait déjà aux éclats, Ed s'adoucit, tant que Al serait là alors rien n'irait mal. Sûrement.

C'est Wrath qui entra dans la chambre d'Envy qui lui permit de penser à autre chose. Wrath c'était son petit frère, la personne pour qu'il il s'était promis de ne jamais plus faire couler le sang.

- Alors comment c'était dans ton nouveau lycée ?

- C'était bien.

Un petit mensonge ne tuerait pas.

- Tu as des amis ?

- J'en ai

Deux non plus.

- Tu as eut envie de croquer quelqu'un ?

- Mon voisin de table est pas mal.

Wrath se mit à rire, alors Envy se sentit mieux. Son petit frère semblait très bien se porter et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

- Et toi Wrath raconte moi ta journée.

- C'était super bien, j'ai déjà pleins de nouveaux amis.

- C'est bien alors !

- Oui oui, je pourrai les inviter à la maison pour te les présenter ?

- Bien sûr. Quand la vieille partira en voyage, tu pourras inviter qui tu veux.

- Super grand frère je suis trop content.

Et il prit l'ainé dans ses bras.

***

Avoir un petit frère c'est la meilleure chose qui soit, il peut me comprendre, il peut rire avec moi. Surtout un petit frère vampire, tout comme moi, il sait immédiatement ce que je ressens. Je le vois me parler avec entrain de ses amis, de ses rêves, de ses envies et je l'écoute, et je connais ses angoisses. Comme il connaît les miennes. On parle rarement de notre condition de vampires, on parle juste de nos sentiments. Bien sûr il comprend mes allusions, tout comme je comprends les siennes. S'il n'était pas là, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais vendu notre secret, que j'aurais été faire couler le sang dans les rues, une nouvelle fois. Mais une promesse est une promesse, j'ai juré de ne plus planter mes crocs dans quelqu'un, de ne plus boire le sang directement de la personne, me contenter des poches de sang qu'on nous fournit. Et ce n'était certainement pas une jolie nuque qui allait me faire rompre ce serment. En attendant, il faut que je me prépare psychologiquement à retrouver mon voisin de table demain.

***

Les élèves de premières avaient regardés une émission sur les vampires qui passaient la veille et ça ne parlait que de ça. Envy les regardait de loin, écoutant évasivement. L'un d'entre eux voulu s'amuser à faire comme dans le film, choppant le cou d'une fille :

- Eh chéri, file moi ton sang.

Il allait sûrement lui planter les dents dans la nuque, pour le jeu, mais une main l'arrêta.

- Tututu, tu vas lui refiler tes microbes, fiche lui la paix

- Oh ! Ed ! T'es pas drôle !

Mais le gars relâcha la demoiselle. Fallait croire que derrière ses airs d'avortons, cet Edward avait une certaine autorité.

- Laissez tomber les mecs, les vampires ça n'existe pas.

Envy le fixa, le blond avait un ton affirmatif, il semblait évident que pour lui les vampires n'étaient que des chimères.

- Ouaip, vous savez Ed a raison ! Affirma un autre gars, après tout c'est un gnome, il doit connaître les créatures mythiques.

Le blond se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour faire porter son cri jusqu'aux oreilles du type qui avait osé parler de sa taille :

- QUI EST LE MINUSCULE GNOME RIQUIQUI ?

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant sa réaction, une fille lui caressa les cheveux pour le calmer, et Ed prit un ton boudeur :

- Je ne suis pas petit !

- On sait, on sait, lui affirmèrent ses amis tout en continuant de rigoler.

Le blond finit par rire avec eux, avant de détourner ses yeux vers Envy qui le regardait fixement. L'un des cœurs rata un battement, l'autre s'accéléra.

***

Le problème quand on est un vampire c'est notre cœur. Si ses palpitations s'accélèrent alors le sang nous montent à la tête, et nos sens deviennent plus fort jusqu'à nous rendre complètement fou. Ce n'est pas tout, notre sang ne se renouvelle pas comme celui d'un humain, c'est pour cette raison que nous en buvons. Plus vite il s'épuise, et plus vite vient la faim. C'est pour ça qu'en général je me contrôle, c'est pas si difficile, il suffit de respirer calmement et de ne pas voir dans l'autre un repas. Seulement quand la personne semble trop succulente, c'est comme si on avait un met des plus raffinés devant nous, la vue d'un bon plat et sa douce odeur qui fait frémir jusque dans nos entrailles. Résister devient alors un véritable enfer, mon cœur s'emballe, et mon corps à faim, terriblement faim.

***

Il dormait à côté de lui. Cet Edward là, il semblait complètement se ficher du prof. Pourtant Envy aurait cru qu'il était du genre sérieux, voir premier de la classe. Après tout c'était le délégué, et le matin même quand le prof de maths leur avait rendu des notes – bien sûr pas à lui puisqu'il n'était là que depuis la veille – celle du blond était la plus haute et la meilleure. Les autres l'appelaient « le petit génie » ce qui le faisait grincer des dents et crier qu'il n'était pas petit. Et pourtant là il roupillait profondément, l'air complètement impuissant, il semblait être la proie parfaite pour n'importe quel prédateur. D'ailleurs Envy entendait quelques filles gloussées derrière lui, en particulier ces prédateurs là !

- Tu sais que tu pourrais te faire bouffer par n'importe qui ?

L'adolescent avait murmuré ça, il n'avait pas pensé que ça réveillerait le blond, pourtant celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux et le regarda.

- Tu veux me bouffer ?

- C'est une façon de parler.

- Hm. Tu sais qu'avec ta nuque à l'air comme ça, tu risques de te faire bouffer par n'importe qui ?... Mais c'est une façon de parler.

- Tu penses que les filles préfèrent ma nuque à la tienne ?

- Je pense juste que tu devrais t'habiller un peu plus.

- Bien sûr, il ne faudrait pas que je choque les beaux yeux de monsieur le délégué.

- Les beaux yeux de monsieur le délégué ont déjà vu pire que tes jolies jambes.

Envy ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux aller voir justement ses jambes qu'on voyait très bien vu la taille courte de son short. Il sentit la main d'Edward choppé son bras :

- Ne baisse pas la tête comme ça

- Quoi ?

- On le sait que tes jambes sont magnifiques, tu n'es pas obligé de vérifier. Tu baisses ta garde, et tu sais les filles n'hésiterons pas à te sauter dessus.

- Je sais encore me défendre.

Edward tourna la tête.

- Tant mieux pour toi. Et je t'interdis de me mâter pendant que je dors.

- Je te mâtais pas.

Mais le voisin ne répondit rien, il avait de nouveau fermé les yeux et semblaient s'être rendormis.

***

Au bout d'un moment la faim devient tellement oppressante qu'il est difficile de le cacher.

***

- J'AI LA DALLE !

Oui Envy venait de crier ça tout fort au milieu du cours, mais c'était vrai. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul car le ventre de son voisin de table émit un grognement.

***

On devient de plus en plus nerveux, on commence à se montrer agressif.

***

Envy frappa le gars qui l'avait bousculé et doublé pour rentrer plus vite dans le self.

- Pousses-toi de mon chemin et fais la queue comme tout le monde.

Il pensait qu'avec ça on n'essaierait plus de le gruger. Mais c'était sans compter un petit blond aux cheveux tressés, il allait lui aussi lui donner un coup sans ménagement, seulement Edward réussit à lui échapper.

- Rah ce saleté de Nain.

Et on entendit au milieu de la foule un hurlement :

- JE SUIS PAS UN NAIN !

***

Et même un steak bien saignant n'y change rien.

***

L'adolescent aux longs cheveux noirs mordit avec hargne dans son steak. Cependant la bouffe du self ne fut pas suffisante pour couper sa faim. Il sentait son estomac en réclamer encore. Il se leva donc pour en prendre une deuxième portion puisque tout le monde avait l'air d'être passé, mais Edward fut plus rapide que lui et lui piqua le dernier morceau sous le nez. Il le fusilla des yeux, mais l'autre ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Et zut, bon tant pis il prendrait de la bouffe dans son sac.

***

Après le repas au self, je m'isole pour fouiller dans mon sac et j'y trouve une poche de sang. Et là je remercie intérieurement mon petit frère, inquiet pour moi il l'a mit ce matin, en me disant « au cas où ». Je vais m'enfermer dans les toilettes pour la boire, je me délecte doucement, et je sens ma faim se calmer peu à peu. J'espère que se sera suffisant pour la fin de journée. Si seulement mon voisin de table pouvait être à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, c'est pas les filles les pires des prédateurs, il y a bien plus dangereux qu'elles.

***

- Et si on continuait cette passionnante conversation sur tes jambes ?

- La ferme.

- Pourquoi ? On est en étude là, tu veux pas qu'on fasse connaissance ?

- Je n'ai envie de faire connaissance avec personne, encore moins avec toi.

- Oh allez ! Depuis que tu es ici tu fuis tout le monde, il y a une raison à ça ?

- Il y en a une, mais ça ne te regarde pas.

Edward approcha son visage de l'épaule d'Envy.

- Tu ne veux pas me raconter ?

Sentant le souffle du blond sur sa peau dénudé, l'autre tressaillit.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Je veux juste qu'on devienne ami.

Et tout en disant ça il se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Envy.

- Moi j'ai très envie de devenir ton ami.

***

Négatif, une poche de sang ne suffirait pas.

***

Edward se rapprochait de plus en plus, si bien qu'Envy cru qu'il allait lui embrasser la joue. Est-ce que l'autre essayait de le séduire ? C'était une très mauvaise idée, vraiment. Mais l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs n'arrivaient pas à se reculer, ni à le repousser. Il sentit soudain des doigts caresser son cou et frissonna.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas devenir mon ami ?

***

Impossible d'arrêter le processus, mes sens me font perdre la tête, son odeur si proche, de plus en plus proche. Si tout cela continue alors je ne vais plus pouvoir me contenir. Plus du tout.

***

Envy finit par se tourner brusquement vers Edward et prit sa joue dans sa main.

- Arrête ce petit jeu avec moi.

Le blond lui sourit et agrippa fermement sa nuque.

- J'ai…

- Dites vous deux qu'est ce que vous faites là ???

Edward se recula d'un coup relâchant Envy, se leva et regarda dans la direction des personnes qui venait de les interpeller.

- Rien du tout, on faisait juste connaissance.

***

C'était rare, mais pour une fois je devais remercier une humaine, sans elle le pire serait sans doute arrivé. J'aurais brisé tous mes serments, et tout ça pour du sang.

***

- Ed, on a cru que vous alliez vous embrassez !

- Mais non les filles, vous délirez, c'était juste un jeu, un jeu.

- Mouais.

- Oh, je sais vous êtes jalouses.

Elles acquiescèrent et le petit blond se mit à rire.

- Allez vous voulez que je vous aide dans vos devoirs ? Pour me faire pardonner.

Bien sûr elles hurlèrent de joie, et Edward quitta sa place pour les rejoindre à la leur. Envy poussa un soupir, sauvé. Il passa ses doigts sur son cou, là où Edward l'avait caressé, il tressaillit, dans l'état où l'autre l'avait mit il n'avait pas sentit tout de suite, mais en fait le blond ne s'était pas contenté de le toucher, il l'avait griffé. Il se retourna brusquement vers lui, et le fixa. Ed leva quelques secondes les yeux puis l'ignora assez vite.

- Mais c'est qui ce mec ?

***

Bizarrement je m'étais bien accommodé de ma situation de vampire. Je pensais que ça pourrait durer toujours, bouffer des poches de sang n'avait rien de désagréable en soit, c'était du sang, c'était bon, et ça me plaisait. C'est vrai que je me disais que le mieux serait le goût ultime, du sang prit à une gorge qui me conviendrait, mais je ne pensais pas vraiment que je pourrais avoir de nouveau envie de mordre les gens à ce point là. Enfin pas les gens. Une seule personne. Une seule nuque. Qui me rendait fou au point que je perdais assez le contrôle sur moi pour lui faire le coup de la séduction. Une seule proie. Qui s'appelait Envy. Et qui avait un sérieux problème sur le dos. Et c'était moi, Edward Elric.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : dire que j'ai commencé cette fic il y a presque un an maintenant, et voilà je publie enfin le premier chapitre. Vous me pardonnerez si c'est une UA, OOC, Vampire-fic, School-fic et tout ce que les gens en général détestent. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais j'avais envie d'échanger les rôles entre Ed et Envy, faire du blond celui qui avait les pouvoirs et la vie éternelle. Bref voilà ce que ça a donné. En espérant ne pas vous voir fuir en courant !!


	2. Mordre

**Titre :** Proie et Prédateur

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Hormis l'idée de vampire complètement folle, le reste ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé : **Ed a trouvé la solution pour ne plus avoir envie de mordre Envy, mais bon des fois le destin s'en mêle

**Couple :** des chances que ça finissent en Ed/Vy.

**Note :** OOC, UA, Vampire-fic, School-fic

**Note 2 :** POV Envy

**Reponses aux reviews:**

**analyser 8 :** thank you !!

*****************

Edward bénit le week-end. Ne plus voir la nuque d'Envy pendant deux jours allait être un bonheur total. Ou plutôt un soulagement. Parce que le vrai bonheur ça serait de pouvoir aller lui sucer le sang. Il avala sa poche de sang avec une petite moue et commença à parler la bouche pleine :

- Al, et si je capturais Envy ?

- Grand frère arrête d'y penser. Pour l'instant profite de ne plus le voir.

- Oui mais il est arrivé jeudi, j'ai passé jeudi et vendredi avec lui, et déjà le vendredi j'arrivais plus à me contenir.

- C'est sa nuque qui te pose problème ?

- Surtout oui !

- Offre-lui une écharpe.

Ed se leva d'un coup avalant de travers en même temps. Après avoir bien toussé il finit vite sa poche et enfila son manteau.

- Al t'es un génie merci !

Il embrassa le front de son frère pour le remercier, puis sortit à toute vitesse de chez lui.

- Vraiment grand frère, tu aurais pu y penser plus tôt, soupira le plus jeune amusé par l'entrain du grand qui était déjà loin.

***

Depuis hier soir je ne cesse de passer et repasser mes doigts sur mon cou, là où je sens les traces de griffures d'Edward. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ce mec s'est mis à carrément … Me draguer non ? Oui c'était de la drague j'en suis sûr. Sous ses airs de « soyons amis », il me faisait des avances. Mais qu'est ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête ? Il semblait m'éviter et d'un coup il veut me séduire ? Il ferait mieux de me laisser tout seul, de me laisser en paix. Je n'ai pas envie de le blesser lui, comme j'ai blessé les autres.

***

Edward souriait de bonne humeur, bien sûr, une écharpe, pourquoi donc n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était la solution. S'il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de cette si jolie nuque, il suffirait simplement de la cacher. Ca calmerait un peu ses pulsions. Du moins l'espérait-il. De toute façon qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Bon trouver une écharpe alors qu'il faisait si beau et chaud n'allait pas être des plus facile il en convenait, mais y avait bien un magasin où il en trouverait ? Sinon il pourrait prendre un foulard ? Mais est ce que ça cacherait suffisamment ? Non il valait mieux une écharpe. Bien décidé, le blond fit un bon nombre de magasin d'habits. Il finit par tomber sur un marchand qui vendait des écharpes pas chères pour la fin de saison. Edward les regarda, en prit une noir qui irait bien à Envy, et paya. Voilà il avait son remède, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le lundi pour l'offrir à son voisin de table et voir si cela diminuait son envie. Au moins il n'aurait pas à passer tout son week-end à s'inquiéter, et à stresser de retourner au lycée et de craquer. Il était presque sûr que cette écharpe ferait l'affaire, et c'est toujours tout souriant qu'il rentra chez lui. La fin de semaine se passa tranquillement, le dimanche après-midi le docteur Rockbell emmena aux frères leur provision de sang pour la semaine.

- Eh bah vous y êtes pas allez de main morte cette semaine !! Fit-il remarquer en regardant les pochettes restantes dans leur réfrigérateur.

- C'est grand frère le vorace. Dénonça Al.

- Ah je m'en doutais, il semble beaucoup plus gourmand que toi

- Bien sûr, il vide les poches très très vite.

Ed s'énerva :

- Al es-tu vraiment mon frère ?

Le cadet lui lança un grand sourire :

- Bien sûr, mais tu dois avouer que tu t'empiffres !

- J'avais faim c'est tout.

- Grand frère morfale.

Le plus âgé croisa les bras et tourna la tête d'un air boudeur :

- C'est ça, c'est ça ! Toi et le doc' vous êtes toujours contre moi.

L'homme eut un sourire tout en rangeant les provisions dans le réfrigérateur, pendant que Al riait dans sa manche. Puis le médecin, s'approcha de Edward.

- Quoi ?

L'autre ne répondit rien et lui choppa le bras pour voir ses mains. Bien sûr le blond aurait eut très facile de se défendre et de récupérer son bras, mais il n'avait pas envie de blesser son bienfaiteur, celui sans qui lui et Al devraient se débrouiller pour trouver du sang.

- Ed...

- Quoi encore ?

- Tes ongles sont trop longs !

Et tout en disant ça le docteur sortit un coupe ongle, les poils du vampire se hérissèrent.

- Non non non !

Il avait la force de se débattre et de repousser l'homme de toutes ses forces, mais s'il le faisait l'autre irait certainement s'encastrer dans le mur, alors il ne pouvait que regarder impuissant le coupe-ongles se rapprocher de sa main.

- Arrêtez docteur, mes ongles sont très biens !

- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne fais pas comme ton frère ? Lui les coupe soit même

- J'ai horreur de ça, c'est tout.

Le coupe-ongles atteignit les longs doigts fins de l'ainé Elric, et coupa l'ongle du petit doigt.

- Je trouve qu'ils ont poussé très vite par rapport à la dernière fois. D'habitude ils ne sont jamais aussi longs.

Edward détourna le regard, alors que d'habitude il restait toujours les yeux rivés sur ses mains jusqu'à que l'autre ait finit son « massacre ».

- Tu aurais quelque chose à me cacher ?

- Rien du tout.

- Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose qui aurait forcé la pousse de tes ongles ?

- Oui l'envie de vous bouffer si vous mettez le nez dans mes affaires.

Le docteur tourna la tête vers Al qui lui fit un petit signe gêné. Il semblait inutile d'insister, les deux frangins avaient pour habitude de régler leurs problèmes tout seul. Il coupa donc tous les ongles sans poser d'autres questions. Une fois son travail terminé, il leur souhaita une bonne semaine, leur expliqua qu'ils étaient les bienvenues chez les Rockbell quand ils le voulaient puis s'en alla.

- Grand frère, on devrait aller leur rendre visite des fois, c'est quand même grâce à eux que…

- Laisse tomber Al, je ne tiens pas du tout à voir l'autre folle blonde.

Alphonse ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Ed venait de s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans même le laisser parler. Le cadet baissa la tête, ne pas voir « l'autre folle blonde » n'était qu'une excuse de son frère, en fait son ainé ne voulait tout simplement pas s'attacher à des humains.

***

Je n'aime pas les humains, je n'aime pas mes semblables. Les seules personnes que j'accepte à mes côtés sont mon grand frère Greed, ma sœur Lust et le plus jeune de nous tous Wrath. Si je les hais tant, c'est parce qu'ils nous trahissent si facilement, nous laissent tomber peu importe la confiance qu'on place en eux. Puis ils sont tellement faciles à blesser, un coup de couteau peut les tuer. Moi-même je suis un humain, aussi faible, aussi lâche, je me déteste aussi. Je suis même celui que je déteste le plus. Si mes frères et ma sœur n'étaient pas là, j'aurais tout fait pour continuer à me détruire.

Je n'aime pas les humains, mais je dois vivre avec eux.

Et surtout au lycée, je dois vivre à côté de lui.

***

Lundi matin, Edward allait au lycée à grand pas tout content du contenu du sac en plastique qu'il tenait à la main.

- Salut Ed, c'est un cadeau pour moi dans ton sac ?

Le blond fit un sourire à l'ami qui l'avait interpellé et hocha la tête négativement.

- Non !!

- Oh alors pour une jolie fille ?

- Tu te trompes complètement, se moqua le délégué.

- On peut savoir pour qui c'est alors ???

Ed prit un air mystérieux :

- Tu verras bien.

Puis il continua d'avancer jusque dans sa classe. Il élargit son sourire en voyant qu'Envy était déjà là, assit à leur table. Il accéléra le pas vers lui, puis tendit le sac sous son nez.

- C'est pour toi.

L'ami à qui Edward avait parlé plus tôt ouvrit grand la bouche. Le cadeau c'était pour le nouveau violent qui ne voulait parler à personne ? Vraiment le blond avait de drôle de goût.

Envy, lui, regardait le sac bizarrement. Après avoir essayé de le séduire, voilà que son voisin de table lui offrait des cadeaux.

- Est-ce que tu serais homo ?

- Hein ?

- Et tu es tombé amoureux de moi et tu m'offres des cadeaux ?

Ed se mit à rire :

- Mais non ça n'a rien à voir du tout. C'est euh…

Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'il était un vampire et qu'il aurait bien fait de lui son repas.

- C'est … Un cadeau de bienvenue, voilà !

Envy fronça les sourcils, mais finit par prendre le sac. Il mit la main dedans et en ressortit l'écharpe. Il releva de nouveau les yeux vers Ed. C'était quoi ce cadeau empoisonné ? Une écharpe ? Par ce temps ? Il était fou.

- Vas-y met la !

- Hors de question, peut-être quand il fera froid mais pas maintenant.

Edward n'avait absolument pas prévu que l'autre refuse de mettre son cadeau.

- Si, il faut que tu la mettes

- Non !

Le blond prit l'écharpe et l'accrocha de force au cou d'Envy. Il était plutôt satisfait du résultat, ne plus voir la nuque de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs le calmait. Bien sûr la bonne odeur lui titillait toujours le nez, mais ça allait.

Mais son voisin de table lui jeta un regard plutôt mécontent, arracha l'écharpe de son cou et la balança loin.

- Pauvre taré, j'en veux pas de ton cadeau, fiche moi la paix.

La nuque d'Envy réapparu aux yeux d'Edward plus belle que jamais, il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres et relevant les yeux vers celui qui refusait son cadeau :

- Tu sais que la colère te rend encore plus appétissant ?

Puis se claquant intérieurement pour se calmer devant l'air ahuri d'Envy, il alla ramasser l'écharpe et lui redonna.

- Tu devrais la mettre.

- Va te faire voir.

Edward choppa son bras et le serra, puis mit de force l'écharpe dans sa main.

- Tiens. Si tu changes d'avis.

Et il s'éloigna pour ne plus avoir cette nuque si désirable en ligne de mire.

***

Mon bras avait encore la trace de ses doigts tant il avait serré fort. Dès notre première rencontre j'ai pensé qu'il n'était qu'un minus gringalet et qu'il devait être incapable de se défendre. Je me trompais, il avait bloqué mon bras avec une facilité incroyable et si bien que je n'avais pas pu faire un geste, tout ça pour cette écharpe. Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre, pourquoi est ce qu'il m'offrait une écharpe alors qu'il faisait si chaud ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait tant que je la mette ? Moi qui détestais le soleil et la chaleur en plus. Et ses réactions plus qu'étranges, le fait qu'il me dise que je suis appétissant mais pas comme s'il était amoureux de moi, plutôt comme s'il allait me dévorer comme une bête. Puis j'aimerais dire que j'ai halluciné, mais il m'a semblé voir ses pupilles se rétracter et les veines de ses yeux s'injecter de sang, ça n'a pas duré très longtemps quelques dixième de secondes tout au plus, mais assez pour m'inquiéter, comme si l'atmosphère s'était refroidit. Mon regard s'arrête sur l'écharpe que je tiens en main. Je finis par la mettre dans mon sac, hors de question que j'accroche ce truc autour du cou, je vais crever de chaud. Et ce nain ne me fait pas peur !!!!

***

Au milieu du premier cours Edward avait finis par se coucher sur la table pour dormir, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour parer son envie de se jeter sur son voisin, il avait déjà fait ça une fois et ça avait plutôt fonctionné au moins pour un moment. Si seulement l'autre pouvait mettre l'écharpe. A la première pause, le blond se dirigea vers la table diamétralement opposé à Envy, là où il serait le plus loin de lui, c'est-à-dire au fond de la classe près des fenêtres, il s'y assit, bon ça semblait parfait, l'autre serait sûrement assez loin. Il alla dans le couloir, choppa les filles qui étaient assises à cette table.

- Dites y'en a pas une de vous deux qui voudrait changer de place avec moi ?

Il prit un air adorable, celui qui faisait craquer toutes les demoiselles de sa classe, elles commencèrent à se crêper le chignon pour savoir laquelle des deux iraient s'asseoir à côté d'Envy l'associal qui parlait à personne sacrifiant son unique chance de se retrouver avec Edward l'idole de la classe voire même du lycée. Le blond commença à s'impatienter, regarda laquelle des deux étaient la plus moches, la moins attirantes, celle qui ne lui donnerait pas du tout envie de planter ses crocs dedans, il se dit que le mieux serait celle de droite, et prit l'autre à part.

- Tu peux me rendre ce service et aller à côté d'Envy ? Je viendrai t'aider pour tes devoirs et tout.

Elle sembla hésiter.

- On pourra manger ensemble si tu veux.

Elle hurla de joie, embrassa Ed sur la joue en criant « c'est promis » puis à la fin de la pause prit donc sa place au côté d'Envy pendant que le blond s'asseyait avec soulagement au côté de la moche. Le prof ne fit aucune remarque sur le changement de place, après tout Edward était le délégué et il avait toujours très bien géré la classe, autant donc le laisser continuer. La journée qui s'annonçait donc catastrophique, fut au final plutôt bien grâce à son changement de place, Ed se dit qu'il aurait même du faire ça depuis le début, tout le reste du temps il évitait soigneusement Envy et sa jolie nuque. Tout se passait donc pour le mieux. Le deuxième jour pareil.

C'est le mercredi matin qui changea la donne. Leur professeur d'histoire eut la merveilleuse idée de faire travailler les gens sur un projet par groupe de deux. Et celui-ci se croyant malin tira les groupes au sort. Le destin en voulant certainement très fort à Edward décida de le coller à Envy. Et pendant deux heures les deux durent travailler ensembles, l'un en face de l'autre, la nuque de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs si prêt qu'il suffisait à Ed de tendre le bras pour la toucher.

- Tu ne veux pas mettre ton écharpe ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas te concentrer sur le projet ?

Edward grinça des dents, difficile de se concentrer avec un repas si appétissant aussi proche. Il essaya pourtant, les yeux rivés de force sur la table, il essaya de parler du projet, de donner des tonnes d'idées, mais le stress montait, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de relever les yeux pour voir cette nuque qui lui faisait tant envie. Quand la jambe de l'autre frôla par accident la sienne, il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un couinement comme un chien malheureux. Si seulement il pouvait juste planter ses dents dans cette chair. La table Ed, regarde la table, voilà ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter.

- Et donc là on pourrait mettre des images qui représenteraient les hommes dans les camps et…

Et quoi déjà ? Et si seulement je pouvais goûter ton sang s'il te plaît Envy ? NON, la table, pas la jolie nuque, la table. Regarder la table.

- Regarde-moi quand tu parles bordel

Le pauvre vampire souffrait déjà le martyre s'empêchant tant bien qu'il pouvait de se laisser aller à ses instincts, voilà que l'autre voulait en plus se jeter dans sa gueule en lui demandant de le regarder. Edward releva les yeux et essaya de continuer, mais c'était impossible, il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, déjà ses yeux se délectaient de la magnifique vue. Il entendait vaguement qu'on lui parlait, mais qu'on le laisse manger. Il avança sa main vers l'épaule de l'autre adolescent et l'y déposa l'approchant de force vers lui. Il entendait si bien le cœur d'Envy qui s'emballait et qui guidait plus vite le sang jusqu'au cerveau, il pouvait le sentir, s'il mordait maintenant quel bon repas il se ferait, il approcha son visage du cou reniflant doucement l'odeur qui se dégageait de son corps. Il n'arrivait plus du tout à se contrôler, son instinct de vampire avait complètement prit le dessus, encore un peu et…

- EDWARD !

Sentant une main sur son épaule en plus du cri il se recula d'un coup en hurlant.

- QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ?????

Ce n'était pas par violence qu'il s'était mit à crier, mais parce que c'était comme si on venait de le réveiller brusquement. Il regarda autour de lui, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui.

- Edward ça va bien ? Même le prof le scrutait avec un air inquiet

- Je… Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Tu tenais Envy et tu lui faisais mal je crois, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Non il n'allait pas bien du tout, fallait voir ses mains et la taille de ses ongles, dire que le docteur les avait coupé ce week-end et qu'ils avaient si vite repoussé, fallait voir aussi à quel point il avait faim. Il tremblait sur ses jambes, il avait faillit mordre Envy.

- Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien je dois dire, je crois que j'ai fais une crise d'anémie et que je me suis retenue à Envy par réflexe.

- Très bien, je crois que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, qui veut l'accompagner.

Une paire de mains se levèrent, le prof choisit quelqu'un au hasard, heureusement quelqu'un de pas très appétissant et Ed le suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

***

Ce gars avait tout eut, sauf une crise d'anémie. Sa manière de tenir ma nuque, de me regarder, il avait tout du chien qui renifle plutôt que de celui qui s'accroche pour se retenir. Qu'est ce qu'il comptait faire ? Qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si le professeur ne l'avait pas arrêté ? J'ignorais pourquoi mais j'avais envie de savoir, quelque chose en moi était curieux de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce type. Etait-ce à cause de ses yeux dorés qui envoutent d'un seul regard ? … Je ne devais pas penser ça… Il ne fallait surtout pas que je me perde sur ce terrain dangereux. Il fallait juste que j'évite les gens et que je tienne ce gars complètement fou à distance. Ce serait certainement le mieux.

***

Edward était allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie, il attendit que l'infirmière arrête de lui tourner autour puis choppa son portable dans sa poche et envoya un message à son petit frère.

« J'ai un problème, si tu pouvais venir me chercher, je suis à l'infirmerie, je t'attends ».

Sous les draps il sentait son corps trembler, son front était brûlant, il se choppait de la fièvre à cause du manque de sang. Cette fois-ci il était vraiment allé trop loin et sa dernière pochette remontait au matin, donc plus de trois heures, il se sentait assez mal.

- Edward ce n'est pas souvent qu'on t'accueille ici en tant que patient.

- J'ai une bonne constitution c'est pour ça.

Si Alphonse pouvait venir plus vite ça serait trop bien, il n'avait pas envie que cette femme lui refile des médicaments ou quoi que ce soit, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voir son petit frère, rentrer chez lui et boire du sang. Finalement le cadet Elric arriva :

- Bonjour je viens chercher mon frère, on m'a prévenu qu'il n'allait pas bien.

L'infirmière lui fit un sourire.

- Edward tu te sens en état pour rentrer chez toi ?

- Oui c'est bon, Al va m'aider de toute façon.

Et pour prouver ses dires il se mit debout, il n'avait pas du tout envie de rester ici plus longtemps. Alphonse vint le soutenir et il sourit à l'infirmière.

- Désolé pour le dérangement, nous allons rentrer à la maison maintenant. S'il vous plaît pourriez-vous prévenir nos professeurs ?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et acquiesça, puis Al entraina son frère au dehors.

- Ca va frangin ?

- Je veux rentrer, je t'expliquerai.

- Okay.

Alphonse et Edward sortirent tous les deux du lycée, le plus jeune continuant de soutenir son frère, puis quand ils furent dans la rue seuls tous les deux, Al fit grimper l'ainé sur son dos, regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne les regardait et sauta sur le toit au dessus d'eux. L'avantage d'être un vampire, c'est qu'on pouvait se propulser plus haut qu'un humain. De là il atteindrait plus facilement et plus vite la maison en courant, ce qu'il fit donc, Ed sur son dos qui se laissait balloter, la faim au ventre.

***

A la fin du cours l'infirmière vint prévenir qu'Edward était rentré chez lui, et demanda à quelqu'un si on pouvait lui ramener ses affaires. Bien sûr beaucoup de gens étaient d'accord pour y aller, surtout des filles. J'avais les yeux rivés sur ses affaires qui étaient restés devant ma table, celle où on travaillait quelques temps plus tôt. Je savais même pas où habitait ce type, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de revoir sa tête. Mais la minute d'après j'avais levé la main pour y aller aussi. En plus l'infirmière me choisit moi, d'après lui il fallait du calme pour une personne malade et j'étais le plus calme de toute la classe. Qu'est ce que je foutais là ? N'importe quoi ? Comment j'allais pouvoir faire pour lui ramener ses affaires en plus, j'ignorais complètement où il habitait.

Mais le prof et l'infirmière me firent un joli plan. Parfait, je ne pouvais plus me désister.

***

- Al, j'ai faim.

- Tiens-toi tranquille. Assied toi, je vais te chercher une poche.

Il venait à peine d'arriver et Ed était en pleins délire, mais il obéit à son petit frère qui lui ramena du sang sur lequel le blond se jeta.

- Bon raconte qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est Envy, y met pas l'écharpe

- Je sais tu m'as déjà dit, mais t'avais pas dit que t'avais trouvé un autre moyen de lui échapper ?

- Ben oui, mais ce crétin de prof d'histoire a absolument voulu nous mettre ensemble pour un projet !

Al acquiesça, pas facile pour son frère de travailler avec sa proie sans doute. Il s'accroupie en face de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Faut que tu te détendes frangin, maintenant il est plus là, on est juste toi et moi, et tu peux boire du sang.

La tendresse de son cadet calma peu à peu Edward, en plus du sang qu'il buvait. Il émit un petit grognement satisfait à la fin de la poche.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Un peu

- Tu devrais te reposer ça te ferais du bien.

- Okay frangin.

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait il ferma les yeux assit dans le fauteuil et s'endormi. Sa capacité à roupiller aussi vite amusait beaucoup Al, il embrassa le front de son frère, lui souhaita de bien dormir et alla travailler dans sa chambre.

***

Bon j'avance dans la rue en suivant le plan, si je me goure pas je devrais bientôt arriver. Mais qu'est ce que je fous moi ? Pourquoi est ce que je suis là avec le sac de ce type que je connais à peine et qui me fait des propositions bizarres avant de m'offrir un cadeau tout aussi étrange ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il pique ma curiosité au point que je veuille lui rendre visite chez lui ? Bon de toute façon j'ai plus vraiment le choix, maintenant que j'en suis là autant continuer. Je lui donne ses affaires et je me casse c'est décidé.

***

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit, Ed ouvrit les yeux. Il reconnaîtrait cette odeur à des kilomètres. Il espérait que son petit frère aille ouvrir à sa place, mais quand il entendit l'eau de la douche, il comprit qu'Al n'irait pas. Il ne bougea pas, si Envy se tenait derrière cette porte qu'il y reste, c'était le mieux pour lui. Mais apparemment l'autre adolescent en avait décidé autrement, puisqu'il ouvrit la porte.

- Y a quelqu'un ?

Edward le sentait se rapprocher, il atteignit vite le salon là où le blond se tenait, assit sur son canapé. Dans le noir il pouvait voir la nuque d'Envy si attirante, si alléchante. Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux dans cette pièce, l'adolescent ne le voyait pas, mais le blond pouvait observer chacun de ses mouvements. Personne ne le verrait s'il faisait d'Envy son repas ici et maintenant, personne. Aussi Ed ne chercha pas à combattre son envie, au contraire il laissa l'appétit le prendre tout entier. Et quand Envy appuya sur l'interrupteur, la lumière fut comme le déclencheur. Edward sauta sur sa proie. Il planta sans ménagement ses griffes dans le sol et regarda l'autre avec un sourire.

- Je t'ai attrapé.

Envy le regardait plus surpris que réellement effrayé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ??

Le vampire se contenta d'un sourire pour lui répondre, puis renifla doucement sa nuque, passant sa langue dessus.

- Je vais te manger.

- Lâche moi, attend, lâche moi.

***

Quand Edward m'a sauté dessus, j'ai cru à un chien enragé. Avant de me rendre compte que c'était lui, le blond. Même avec ses yeux complètement injectés de sang, même avec ses ongles plantés dans le sol comme des griffes, même avec son nez retroussé, et même avec son air méchant, c'était lui. Effrayant peut-être, mais de quoi je pouvais être effrayé en fait ? J'étais surtout surpris de découvrir cette facette dangereuse de lui. Comme quoi même les premiers de la classe peuvent être dangereux. J'ai commencé à paniquer en sentant sa langue dans mon cou, il n'avait pas l'intention de me violer quand même ?

***

Il avait sa victime, rien qu'à lui, toute à lui. Pour cette raison Edward prenait son temps avant de mordre, il préférait goûter cette nuque qui lui faisait tant envie, il voulait que le moment dure le plus longtemps possible, aussi il respirait le cou, y déposait ses lèvres, sa langue, l'embrassant sans relâche jusqu'à lui laisser la marque de l'amour, et c'était bien de l'amour, mais de l'amour pour un bon repas. En dessous de lui Envy essayait de se débattre mais il était impuissant, ses coups ne faisaient rien à Ed, pire même l'autre ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'il le frappait. Allait-il vraiment le violer ou quoi ?

- Lâche-moi !!

Mais l'autre n'écoutait pas… Non il n'entendait même pas. Allez finit de jouer avec la nourriture, Edward ouvrit en grand la bouche et alla planter ses crocs dans la délicieuse nuque.

A suivre…

L'autatrice : Ben voilà c'est le chapitre 2, et comme vous vous en rendez compte, Envy est dans une plutôt mauvaise passe. Oui… Cette fin est sadique je sais. Ehéhéh.


	3. Petite histoire

**Titre :** Proie et Prédateur  
**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)  
**Disclaimer : **Hormis l'idée de vampire complètement folle, le reste ne m'appartient pas.  
**Résumé : **L'histoire de Ed et Al.  
**Couple :** des chances que ça finissent en Ed/Vy.  
**Note :** OOC, UA, Vampire-fic, School-fic  
**Note 2 :** Pas de POV

*****************

- Lâche-moi !!

Mais l'autre n'écoutait pas… Non il n'entendait même pas. Allez finit de jouer avec la nourriture, Edward ouvrit en grand la bouche et alla planter ses crocs dans la délicieuse nuque…

En guise de nuque il croqua quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur, et de bien moins agréable. La douleur aux dents le fit hurler. Remarquant que son petit frère venait de lui enfoncer un manche à balais dans la bouche.

- Grand frère on se calme !

L'ainé lui jeta un regard de chien battu, lâcha le balais et recula en couinant comme un petit animal malheureux. Al tendit sa main pour aider Envy à se relever, et menaça Ed avec le balai.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher du sang.

Puis il passa le balais à l'autre qui restait abasourdit :

- Mets-lui ça dans la bouche s'il t'attaque.

Envy prit l'objet et acquiesça pendant que Al se dirigeait dans une autre pièce, il prit une poche de sang, du O+, le préféré de Edward, cela le calmerait sûrement un peu plus, puis il revient vers les deux autres qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre.

- Debout grand frère.

L'autre obéit.

- Assied toi dans le canapé.

Il le fit. Puis Al lui donna sa poche :

- Bois ça.

Edward prit la poche avec convoitise, et planta ses dents dedans avec envie, puis il plaça ses jambes contre son corps et continua à boire avec la bouille de l'enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise.

- Envy tu peux t'asseoir sur le canapé.

Il s'exécuta, aussi obéissant que Ed. Al s'assit à coté de lui, tandis que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard du blond juste en face.

- Euh… Est-ce qu'il est hémophile ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Edward.

Al eut un petit rire, alors que Ed poussa un grognement moqueur :

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Le silence retomba quelques instants, avant que le cadet ne demande :

- Mon grand frère t'a offert une écharpe non ?

- Euh… Oui

- Est-ce que tu l'as avec toi ?

L'autre acquiesça et chercha dans son propre sac il l'avait gardé il ignorait pourquoi mais apparemment ça allait lui servir, avec tout ça il avait oublié qu'il était là pour ramener les affaires du blond.

- Met là !

- Mais pourquoi ? Il fait assez chaud.

- Met là c'est un conseil, sinon il ne se calmera pas, expliqua Al en pointant du doigt son frère.

- Je ne comprends pas

- Met là parce que ta nuque est vraiment appétissante, même pour moi.

Envy ne comprenait rien, mais s'exécuta.

- Ma nuque a quelque chose de bizarre ?

- Et bien elle semble assez tendre, c'est vrai que ça donne envie de mordre dedans pour y goûter ton sang.

- Mon sang ? Vous avez un problème avec le sang vous deux, toi aussi t'es hémophile ?

C'est Ed qui répondit méchamment :

- On est des vampires, crétin, des vampires ! V.A.M.P.I.R.E.S

- C'est bon lâche moi je sais ce que sont des… Quoi ?

Edward soupira.

- Ne me fais pas répéter.

Al modéra le jeu :

- Calme-toi grand frère.

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Envy.

- Ce qu'il dit est vrai, nous sommes des vampires.

- Mais…

- Les vampires ça n'existe pas, termina Ed.

- C'est exactement ce que tu disais l'autre fois.

- Et alors tu voulais que je leur dise : eh les gars mon petit frère et moi on est des vampires et de premier choix en plus, rapport qualité prix y a pas meilleur, alors qui veux nous attraper pour nous étudier dans un labo ?

Envy baissa la tête, c'est vrai que l'autre ne pouvait que faire celui qui ne croit pas aux vampires. Mais ça restait difficile de croire que vraiment ils étaient…

- Est-ce que t'allais me mordre ?

- Exactement, c'est ce que j'allais faire.

Al sourit à Envy pour essayer de le réconforter, mais bon ça semblait plutôt difficile en fait alors qu'il allait servir de repas à un vampire.

- Et l'autre fois quand tu me séduisais ?

- Je voulais te mordre aussi

- Et quand tu as fais cette soit-disante crise d'anémie tout à l'heure ?

- Je voulais te mordre.

- Tu es un vampire

- Oui j'en suis un, va falloir te le répéter combien de fois ?

Le cadet tapa dans ses mains :

- Grand frère, c'est normal qu'il ait du mal à nous croire, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise des vampires

- Moi j'en vois tous les jours

- Normal tu en es un et moi aussi, mais pour des humains…

Envy les coupa dans leur dialogue :

- Mais comment ça se fait que vous supportiez la lumière du soleil ?

- En quoi c'est bizarre ? Interrogea Edward

- Et bien normalement les vampires n'aiment pas le soleil, la lumière, la chaleur tout ça.

- Ouais, et ben nous si. Faut pas croire tout ce qu'on te dit dans les films.

- Mais c'est bien pour ça que tu portes toujours ton manteau ?

- Non ça c'est parce que je choppe trop facilement des coups de soleils.

- Euh okay

- Puisqu'on y est : on ne dort pas dans des cercueils, mais dans des lits.

- Ah ?

- Oui oui. Bon assez discutez. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se cabra prêt à se défendre.

- Grand frère ! Arrête tu lui fais peur

- Et alors ? Il a raison d'avoir peur, il connaît notre secret, faut se débarrasser de lui.

Envy se releva en position d'attaque :

- Je sais me défendre

- Ben c'est ça bien sûr, tu veux te battre contre moi ?

- GRAND FRERE !

Edward arrêta de provoquer Envy, il marchait droit quand son petit frère commençait à vraiment s'énerver.

- On ne va pas se débarrasser de lui, la famille Rockbell est au courant aussi et pourtant on n'a aucun problème.

Le blond se renfrogna.

- Alors débrouille-toi avec lui !

Puis se leva, jeta la poche vide à la poubelle et claqua la porte s'enfermant dans sa chambre. Alphonse se gratta la tête d'un air gêné :

- Excuse-le, il se sent mal pour ce qu'il t'a fait, c'est pour ça qu'il réagit comme ça.

Envy se rassit à côté d'Alphonse.

- On ne dirait pas qu'il se sent mal.

- Il est très nul pour montrer ce qu'il ressent vraiment, mais tu peux être sûr qu'il s'en veut. Sinon pourquoi t'aurait-il offert cette écharpe ?

- ... Et toi ? Tu veux me bouffer aussi ?

- Pas vraiment, j'ai moins d'instinct de prédateur que mon frère.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est plutôt une longue histoire.

L'humain se calla un peu mieux dans le canapé :

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Alphonse Elric, je suis le petit frère de Ed

- Il m'avait semblé le comprendre.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir connaître l'histoire ?

- Et bien oui, j'aimerais bien connaître l'histoire de celui qu'a envie de me bouffer.

Al sourit, prit lui aussi une meilleure position et commença à raconter.

OOO

Tout a commencé à cause d'un type qui s'appelait Hohenheim. Vampire depuis quelques centaines d'années déjà, il vivait tranquillement se laissant porter par le gré de la vie, buvant du sang à même des gorges qu'on lui offrait. Il avait assez d'argent pour s'offrir ça et assez également pour garder son secret. C'est dans cette vie oisif qu'il fit la rencontre d'une jeune femme du nom de : Trisha Elric. Ce fut le coup de foudre. Sa beauté égalant sa gentillesse elle sut apaiser son cœur de vampire, et Hohenheim décida de ranger sa vie, au moins pour un temps. Ils se marièrent. Le vampire se nourrissait parfois de Trisha, mais le plus souvent il se faisait livrer du sang par des médecins. Il cessa ses fréquentations avec les autres vampires, qui étaient de toute manière très peu nombreux. Le vampire était une race en voie de disparition, nombreux d'entre eux s'étaient laissé mourir en arrêtant de se nourrir de sang, le reste se cachait sans propager leur lignage. Plus tard il eut un enfant : Edward. C'était un bébé vampire, alors il eut le droit à des biberons de sang – toujours fournis par Hohenheim. Ce dut lui plaire de faire un gosse, puisqu'un an après il eut Alphonse. Il prit soin de ses fils et de sa femme. Au moins pendant un temps, mais comme il était un vampire il se lassait très vite. En plus sa femme vieillissait, lui non. Ca faisait maintenant six ans qu'il menait cette vie, Ed avait cinq ans quand Hohenheim décida que cela suffisait et abandonna tout. Laissant ses gosses et sa femme derrière lui, ainsi qu'un carnet où il expliquait cette histoire. Trisha n'avait pas comme lui des entrés pour obtenir du sang, ni même l'argent pour ça, alors elle avait trouvé un moyen de prendre son propre sang et le donner à ses enfants ceux-ci refusant de la mordre, parfois elle se débrouillait pour en voler durant les journées de « don du sang ». Elle se débrouillait comme elle pouvait pour les nourrir et Ed et Al ne se plaignaient jamais du manque de nourriture, qu'ils palliaient comme ils pouvaient avec ce qu'elle leur cuisinait à côté. Sûrement qu'ils auraient pu vivre ainsi, pauvres mais heureux. Cependant Trisha s'épuisait pour ses gosses, tellement qu'un beau jour elle tomba malade. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour succomber. Ses deux fils se retrouvèrent seuls au dépourvu. Bien sûr ils avaient un petit héritage, argents que leur mère laissait de côté pour eux au cas où, mais comment allaient-ils faire pour trouver du sang d'eux-mêmes ? Edward venait d'avoir à peine dix ans, son petit frère en avait neuf. Dans un premier temps ils se débrouillèrent, bouffant le sang de rats, ou d'autres petits animaux. Ca les maintenait en vie, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, pas du tout. Il leur fallait du sang humain. Mais comment faire ? Comment en trouver ? Ils ne pouvaient pas se pointer dans un supermarché et demander du sang humain. Si leur père était resté ils auraient pu se débrouiller, mais ce sale vampire les avait abandonnés. Edward nourrissait une haine sans borne pour lui, tout était de sa faute, s'il n'était pas partie, Trisha serait sûrement encore en vie et ils vivraient tous ensembles.

OOO

- Et toi Alphonse qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Peut-être que mon père avait ses raisons, c'est difficile de s'attacher à des humains, voir sa propre femme vieillir lui a peut-être fichu un coup.

C'était possible ça ? Un vampire qui accorde le pardon, un vampire si gentil ? En tout cas ce petit frère là l'était, Edward lui ne semblait pas comme ça au contraire. Il avait plus de haine, de hargne, de rancœur. Le petit délégué blond lui ressemblait plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

OOO

Les jours s'écoulaient et la faim de sang humain devenait de plus en plus forte, voir insoutenable. Edward devenait nerveux, il faisait ses griffes sur les murs en enchaînant des tas d'injures pour le monde entier. Alphonse, lui, économisait ses forces. Le plus âgé dévorait voracement toutes les bêtes qu'il trouvait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, quand son petit frère essayait de se délecter du sang de l'animal. Seule la présence du cadet empêchait Ed de devenir complètement fou et de se laisser aller à son instinct, mais plus pour longtemps. Un jour alors qu'ils étaient dans une ruelle entrain de dévorer un chien abandonné, des adultes vinrent à leur encontre. A tout point de vue ils ne leur voulaient pas du bien, ils avaient tout de racailles qui veulent tabasser des gens au coin d'une rue. Mais ils avaient mal choisis leur victime. Quand ils voulurent frapper Alphonse, Ed leur sauta dessus comme une bête enragée, et ne pouvant plus se contenir il les mordit. Pouvant enfin boire à leur gorge le sang tant désiré. Il sentit ses forces revenir, en assomma un, lui trancha une veine du bras et fit boire son petit frère.

OOO

- Jamais Ed ne m'a laissé planter moi-même mes crocs dans un humain, il s'en chargeait toujours, pour tous les autres il me faisait boire à même la veine qu'il avait tranchée et c'est tout.

- Vous les tuiez ?

- Jamais. On buvait jusqu'à être rassasié mais jamais on ne les vidait de leur sang, puis on disparaissait

- Okay, mais y a un truc qui m'échappe… Normalement quand un vampire boit le sang d'une personne, celle-ci se transforme en vampire non ?

- Non, en fait cela fonctionne différemment, c'était écrit dans les notes de mon père, en fait pour qu'un humain devienne un vampire, il faut que ça soit lui qui boive le sang du vampire, et non l'inverse. Donc les humains que mon frère mordait sont restés des humains.

- Hm d'accord.

OOO

Edward voulait du sang, plus de sang. Il avait prit goût aux gorges, aux humains. Il en voulait encore. Lui et Al se contentaient de boire le sang des pauvres âmes abandonnés, tel que les clochards, les putes, les gens qui avaient fuient leur foyer, les paumés dont tout le monde se fichait et que personne ne croirait s'ils racontaient avoir vu des vampires. Mais Ed en voulait plus, il en voulait trop. Un soir alors que son petit frère dormait profondément, il se leva, quitta leur maison et partit chasser, et il commença à prendre goût à ses virées nocturnes. Son instinct de vampire prenait le dessus sur son côté humain qu'il tenait de sa mère. Il était entrain de se transformer en une simple bête enragé qui voulait du sang. Il savait juste qu'il devait toujours revenir vers son frère, mais faisait des dégâts incroyables, et Al se rendait bien compte qu'il prenait plaisir à mordre. Un jour Edward alla trop loin, il commença à s'attaquer aux passants, des gens qui avaient de l'influence, qu'on croirait s'ils parlaient, qui se poseraient des questions. Les frères Elric commencèrent à vraiment faire parler d'eux. Sans qu'on sache qui ils étaient vraiment, on parlait d'enfants qui suçaient le sang des gens. Ils devaient dorénavant se montrer plus discret afin de ne pas être traqué, mais Edward n'arrivait bien souvent pas à se contenir et continuait d'attaquer. Al n'arrivait plus du tout à l'arrêter, jusqu'à leur rencontre avec Winry. Cette petite fille blonde qui croisa leur route changea la donne. Elle surprit Edward qui avait les crocs plantés dans une nuque, et au lieu de hurler, elle s'était approchée de lui et lui avait tendu un outil :

- Tu veux le réparer ?

Le blond ne l'avait pas mordu, il avait été intrigué par cette humaine. Il l'emmena avec lui dans sa maison, comme il l'avait porté de force ça ressemblait en tout point à un kidnapping mais il ne le voyait pas comme ça.

OOO

- C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que mon grand frère ne mordait pas une personne qu'il rencontrait.

- Ca ferait une parfaite histoire d'amour.

Alphonse se mit à rire.

- Peut-être…

OOO

La petite fille était restée avec eux, pendant que dans la ville on parlait de sa disparition. Comme elle jouait avec Edward et Alphonse, le plus âgé des vampires ne pensaient plus tout le temps qu'à se nourrir, il ne s'attaqua donc aux humains que modérément. Mais Winry avait des parents quelque part qui s'inquiétaient pour elle, et quand ces parents là découvrirent où elle était retenue – car ils croyaient qu'on la maintenait de force – c'est la police qui décida d'aller la récupérer. Ils ne trouvèrent que des enfants, en tout cas c'est ce qu'ils virent, Edward était prêt à les attaquer mais la petite blonde l'en empêcha.

- Il ne faut pas, il y a mes parents.

Alphonse prit la main de son frère pour le retenir lui aussi. Et finalement les policiers purent récupérer la petite fille sans blessure. Mais ce qu'ils découvrirent dans la maison les effrayèrent, des cadavres d'animaux vidés de sang, des rats, des chats, des oiseaux également. Vidés de leurs sangs, exactement comme ce qui arrivait à certaines personnes… Est-ce que ces gosses n'étaient pas plus dangereux qu'ils en avaient l'air ? On ne dit rien, enfin en tout cas pas de face, mais les rumeurs allèrent bon train. Finalement les gens après avoir parlé des deux mômes furent convaincus qu'ils étaient ceux qui attaquaient les humains, d'après les témoignages le profil correspondait. Ils étaient sûrement des monstres. Et pour se débarrasser des monstres, les humains avaient toujours une bonne idée : on les brûlait. C'est comme ça que des gens se croyant malin se mirent à faire comme dans l'ancien temps, allumer des torches et se diriger en masse vers la maison de deux gosses – qui même s'ils étaient des vampires, restaient des enfants complètement paumés. Ils y mirent le feu. Ed et Al se retrouvèrent entourés par les flammes.

OOO

- Et le feu tue les vampires.

- Les humains aussi.

- Oui bien sûr, mais par exemple… Si on nous avait tirés dessus on n'en serait pas mort.

- Okay je vois, le feu est un des moyens de vous tuer.

- Voilà.

OOO

Edward en voulant protéger son petit frère se retrouva le bras en feu. Ca se voyait qu'il souffrait mais il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier et répétait à son frère qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Il n'avait jamais hurlé de douleur, jamais pleuré parce qu'il avait peur, il protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait son petit frère dans les flammes, et priaient un Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas qu'il sauve au moins Al.

- Au moins lui je vous en supplie

Voilà ce qu'il n'avait de cesse de répéter. Finalement alors que tout semblait perdu, ils virent un homme rentrer dans les flammes, les ensevelir sous une couverture mouillée, les prendre contre lui et sortir de la maison. Les gens le huèrent quand il fut dehors, mais lui se mit à crier plus fort que tous :

- Bandes d'idiots, que voyez-vous d'autres ici que des enfants ? Que feriez-vous si c'était les vôtres ? Si on venait mettre le feu chez vous pour brûler vos gosses en se basant sur des rumeurs ?

C'était la première fois depuis la mort de Trisha qu'un humain adulte s'occupait réellement d'eux et les protégeait. Il venait même de leur sauver la vie. Il s'agenouilla vers eux et les regarda :

- Ca va ?

Edward acquiesça, mais Alphonse fondit en larme :

- Grand frère est blessé, grand frère va pas bien.

Le plus âgé allait répondre quelque chose, mais l'homme les serrait dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est rien on va le soigner, on va vous soignez.

OOO

- Grand frère voulait pas vraiment le suivre, il ne voulait pas qu'il découvre notre secret et qu'il veuille nous brûler aussi.

- Ca se comprend

- Mais ce qu'on ne savait pas c'est qu'il le connaissait déjà.

OOO

Quand l'homme les fit entrer dans sa maison, une petite blonde qu'il connaissait bien vint à leur rencontre, c'était Winry. On ne donna pas beaucoup d'explications au début, on soigna Edward en priorité, et les quelques brûlures de Al qui étaient beaucoup moins sérieuses, son frère l'avait vraiment bien protégé. Le bras du blond guérit en même pas quelques heures, il en garda cependant une cicatrice. Après cela vint les discussions importantes, on les fit asseoir en face des parents, Winry à côté d'eux sur le canapé, et pas loin assit sur une chaise entrain de réparer une quelquonque machine la grand-mère écoutait la conversation.

- Comment vous vous appelez ?

Edward qui restait malgré tout sur la défensive ne répondit rien, c'est Al qui le fit :

- Je suis Alphonse Elric et voici mon grand frère Edward.

- Vous avez quel âge ?

- J'ai dix ans et lui onze.

- Depuis combien de temps vivez-vous tout seul ?

- Il y a à peine un an quand notre mère est morte.

- Winry dit que vous buvez du sang.

Alphonse s'était tut, choqué, est ce que lui aussi allait les brûler ? Son frère choppa sa main et la serra le plus fort possible.

- Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ?

- Vous aidez

- Non, vous ne voulez pas nous aider, vous aussi vous allez nous brûler.

L'homme qui avait été le seul à parler jusque là ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais sa femme le coupa.

- Edward, Alphonse, est ce que Winry est votre amie ?

Ils se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent en même temps.

- Alors si elle vous demande vous lui répondrez ?

A nouveau ils se consultèrent du regard et finalement Edward répondit :

- Qu'à elle.

- Très bien.

Elle prit la main de son homme, puis alla déranger la grand-mère et tous sortirent de la pièce. Winry posa les questions à la place de ses parents.

- Pourquoi vous buvez du sang ?

- On est des vampires, lui expliqua Al.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez kidnappez ?

- On ne t'a pas kidnappé, s'énerva Ed, on voulait juste être amis avec toi. On n'a jamais eu d'amis !

Et c'était la vérité, Winry avait été la seule enfant à ne pas les fuir alors qu'elle avait vu Edward mordre quelqu'un.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous avez tué des humains ?

- On n'a jamais tué personne. On est des vampires, on doit boire du sang humain pour survivre !

Puis Edward et Alphonse avaient raconté toute l'histoire, que Winry avait répétée à ses parents et à sa grand-mère. Après une longue discussion de famille, ils avaient décidé d'aider ses enfants. Etant médecin, il était facile pour les parents Rockbell de leur fournir du sang, mais en échange ils devaient faire le serment de ne plus jamais mordre quelqu'un. Plus jamais. Alphonse avait juré, mais pas Ed. C'est quand il avait vu le petit air triste du plus jeune, qu'il avait promit de ne plus mordre, mais seulement pour ne plus voir son petit frère malheureux. Plus tard, les gens pour s'excuser leur reconstruire leur maison tous ensembles, et ils décidèrent d'aller vivre là bas, Edward ne voulait pas garder trop de contacts avec les humains. La famille Rockbell paya leur frais de scolarité, ils entrèrent au collège sans redoubler, et comme ils étudièrent suffisamment arrivèrent à rattraper leur retard d'une année. A l'école Edward devint plus social qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, c'était une manière pour lui de se faire pardonner pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais il fermait quand même son cœur aux humains, et se méfiait d'eux, surtout des plus attirants…

OOO

- Et il m'a rencontré

- Ouais.

Envy soupira.

- Je comprends mieux.

- Même si on laisse le passé derrière, il avait prit l'habitude de dévorer des humains, ça ne lui passera sûrement jamais.

- En gros depuis le début je ne suis que son panier repas

- …

- Sauf que je lui suis interdit. Je vois.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se releva et posa le sac de Ed sur le sol :

- Je laisse les affaires de ton frère ici, après tout j'étais là pour lui ramener.

- D'accord.

- Merci pour l'histoire, je garderai le secret je le promets, salut.

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. Al aurait voulu le retenir, lui dire qu'il n'était pas qu'un panier repas, mais il n'avait aucun bon argument alors il resta assit impuissant sur le canapé. Il finit par se relever et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de l'ainé.

- Il est partit ?

- Oui

Edward ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Al :

- Tu sais ce qu'on risque s'il se met à parler ?

- Il ne parlera pas

- Je trouve que tu fais confiance aux gens trop facilement.

- Ce n'est pas de la confiance, c'est juste l'instinct.

Le blond natté haussa les épaules, puis finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alphonse :

- De toute façon c'est de ma faute n'est ce pas ?

Le cadet serra ses bras autour de lui :

- Pardon Al, j'ai failli rompre ma promesse.

- Ce n'est rien grand frère, et au final tu ne l'as pas rompu !

- Pardon…

- Ce n'est rien…

- Je suis un être abject Al.

Le plus jeune lui choppa les épaules et le repoussa pour le regarder droit dans les yeux :

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu es quelqu'un de bien !

- Mais oui c'est ça

- Moi je le crois, parce que tu m'as toujours protégé.

Ed eut un petit sourire forcé puis tourna la tête vers la porte.

- Il doit me détester.

- Je ne suis pas sûr…

- Tant mieux, après tout il ne vaut mieux pas qu'une proie s'accroche à son prédateur.

- Peut-être pas, mais qu'un être vivant s'accroche à un autre est-ce que c'est si mal ?

L'ainé élargit son sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux de Al :

- Tu es trop gentil frangin !

Puis il l'entraina contre lui et lui fit un câlin.

- Beaucoup trop gentil.

A suivre…

L'autatrice : tout d'abord désolé pour ce retard énorme. Je n'ai pas eu de chance, mon ordi a rendu l'âme t_t et donc plus de chapitres. Heureusement j'ai réussi à en sauver plus de la moitié, sauf les deux derniers qu'il faut que je réécrive. Et ensuite je n'ai pas eu internet pendant quelques mois et donc voilà. Mais enfin voilà la suite. Hourra ! Et j'espère qu'elle vous plaît.


	4. Trop collant

**Titre :** Proie et Prédateur  
**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)  
**Disclaimer : **Hormis l'idée de vampire complètement folle, le reste ne m'appartient pas.  
**Résumé : **Envy est préparé contre Envy, celui-ci ne pourra rien lui faire. Et pendant ce temps Greed cherche qui a pu « marquer » son petit frère.  
**Couple :** des chances que ça finissent en Ed/Vy.  
**Note :** OOC, UA, Vampire-fic, School-fic  
**Note 2 :** POV Greed.

*****************

Envy se regardait dans le miroir avec une grimace. Une grosse trace rouge marquait son cou, ça ne l'étonnait pas tiens que son grand frère l'ait harcelé de questions, Edward n'y était pas allé de mains mortes… Ou plutôt de langue morte pour l'occasion.

En effet quand il était rentré, il avait enlevé son écharpe, crevant complètement de chaud. Wrath lui avait sauté dessus lui demandant pourquoi il avait mit tant de temps à revenir, il avait expliqué qu'il était chez un ami. Il était bien chez quelqu'un c'était vrai, mais pouvait-il le considérer comme un ami ? L'autre ne voulait que le manger depuis le début alors… Envy se sentait déçu sans trop savoir pourquoi, ou sûrement le savait-il mais ne voulait pas se l'admettre. Lust lui avait réchauffé son repas, car l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé, il n'avait même pas remarqué, et l'histoire d'Alphonse l'avait tellement prit qu'il n'avait pas du tout sentit la faim. Donc il était entrain de manger en discutant avec Wrath et sa sœur, et là Greed son tout grand frère était entré dans la cuisine, s'était arrêté en le voyant, puis avait finit par s'approcher tout près de son cou, exactement là où Edward avait failli le mordre.

- OOOOOOH Envy, tu n'étais pas plutôt chez une petite amie ?

Automatiquement l'autre cacha son cou avec sa main.

- Ah ah ! Tu caches alors j'ai raison.

- Tu te trompes ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Alors qu'est ce que je dois croire ?

- …

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était chez un vampire et que celui-ci avait essayé de le bouffer, il avait promis de garder le secret et de toute façon c'était certain que Greed ne le croirait jamais, il penserait juste qu'il essaie de se défiler.

- Tu ne comprendrais pas

- Allez allez, tu peux bien avouer à ton frère que tu nous caches une jolie fille et que c'est elle qui t'as fait ça !

- Je te dis que n'est pas ce que tu crois

- Pourtant je reconnaitrais un suçon à des centaines de mètres.

Lust pouffa :

- C'est un expert qui parle là Envy, tu ne peux pas te défiler.

Mais l'adolescent ne voulait pas céder :

- Je n'ai pas de petite amie.

- Très bien petit frère, alors qui t'as fais ce magnifique suçon ?

- …

Un vampire, un vrai de vrai… Envy ne put que baisser la tête dans son assiette sans rien dire.

- Envy, tu ne dois pas avoir honte, c'est tout à fait de ton âge qu'une fille soit accro à ton cou

- Ce n'est pas une fille !

Pas que sa remarque jeta un froid, mais il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Puis finalement avec hésitation Lust demanda :

- Est-ce que c'est un garçon ?

Envy se sentit rougir à cette remarque, choqué par sa propre réaction il se leva de table, quitta la pièce, puis monta vite fait dans la salle de bain alors que ses deux frères et sa sœur se concertaient du regard.

Et maintenant il se regardait dans le miroir, puis finit par passer ses doigts sur la trace. Il soupira ! Il était marqué comme une bête avant d'être emmené à l'abattoir, et pas comme un petit ami…

OOO

Mon frère a un suçon dans le cou. J'ai, pour cette raison, envie de pousser un rire très tonitruant, mais je me retiens. Apparemment ça ne serait pas une petite ami mais UN ? J'ai encore plus envie de rire du coup. C'est tellement mignon. Je n'aurais pas imaginé mon petit frère gay, ou bi peut-être ? Mais finalement je le vois bien avec un autre garçon. Faut juste que je m'assure que c'est un type bien, parce qu'on ne met pas les pattes sur ma famille aussi facilement. Me rappelle la fois où j'ai du couper un bout d'oreille à un gars qu'avait osé faire pleurer ma sœur. Bizarrement après les gars la regardaient de loin, plutôt que d'essayer de la mettre dans leur lit. De toute façon maintenant elle a trouvé un homme, un vrai, un qui sait qu'il risque que je lui coupe autre chose qu'un bout d'oreille s'il lui fait du mal. Et je ferai la même chose avec mes petits frères s'il le faut. Seulement il faut que j'arrive à convaincre Envy de me présenter son petit ami – si vraiment s'en est un.

OOO

Bon c'était bien beau de se mâter dans le miroir, mais Envy devait se préparer pour le lendemain. Il n'avait pas du tout envie que Edward tente une nouvelle fois de le bouffer, alors il allait prendre des précautions. Il mit dans son sac un briquet, de l'ail, une fourchette en argent qu'il avait trouvé dans « les couverts pour les invités », spécial collection de sa mère, et il tailla un morceau de bois pour qu'il ait la forme d'un pieu. Comme il n'avait ni eau bénite, ni croix chez lui, il irait piquer ça vite fait dans une église demain matin avant d'aller au lycée (pas bien, ne faites pas ça chez vous, même si vous découvrez que le délégué de votre classe veut vous bouffer). Quand il se considéra fin prêt il se sentit plus soulagé, que cet Edward de malheur l'approche tiens, il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas une proie facile.

Du côté des frères Elric il y avait une bagarre, Edward courrait partout dans la maison poursuivit par son petit frère.

- Nooon ne me coupe pas les ongles, le docteur me les as déjà coupé dimanche.

- Tu as vu leur taille grand frère ? Si tu vas au lycée comme ça ils vont tous te poser des questions.

- Mais même je veux pas.

- Il faudra bien que tu le fasses pourtant, et si tu ne me laisses pas faire j'appelle le docteur Rockbell !

- Traître, tu n'es plus mon frère.

- Ah ! Ne me dis pas que je suis ton frère juste que quand ça t'arrange, et arrête de courir.

- Je veux pas qu'on touche à mes ongles.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant grand frère !

Au final c'est Alphonse qui gagna la course poursuite et il plaqua de force son frère sur le sol s'asseyant sur lui et l'empêchant de bouger.

- Pas de bol hein grand frère, que ton petit frère soit plus fort que toi

- Je manque juste d'entraînement

- Oui bien sûr, bon arrête de gesticuler où je te coupe le doigt.

Edward s'avoua vaincu dans un grognement et le laissa faire sans quitter des yeux le coupe-ongles.

- Pourquoi on n'a pas des ongles rétractables ?

- Pourquoi on peut vivre le jour ?

- Okay t'as gagné Al, c'est mieux de se faire couper les ongles que de se coucher dans un cercueil et de vivre la nuit.

Son frère lui fit un petit sourire et coupa le dernier ongle.

- Voilà c'est fini, c'était pas si dur quand même.

- Si ça l'était !

Al se releva pour libérer son frère, pendant que celui-ci regardait ses mains.

- Pff, quel gâchis !

Puis il se mit debout :

- Bon assez jouer, je vais prendre une douche !!

Et sur ses mots Ed alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il enleva ses vêtements et se mit sous la douche, faisant couler l'eau tiède sur lui – il n'aimait pas l'eau chaude et ça même en pleins milieu d'un hiver rude et froid – et son regard tomba sur son bras droit. Celui où le feu avait laissé une cicatrice indélébile. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus se rappeler de ces mauvais moments, mais c'est une autre image qui lui vint en tête. Pas aussi terrible, mais au moins cent fois plus gênante. Lui entrain de… Ben d'embrasser la nuque d'Envy quoi. Et même pour parler franchement lui laisser un énorme suçon, il se souvenait de la douceur de ce cou qui s'offrait à lui, il se voyait encore passer sa langue dessus, et il repensait à oh combien c'était agréable même si au final il n'avait pas pu goûter au sang. Se rendant compte de ses pensés Ed sentit ses joues chauffés et tourna le robinet d'eau froide, l'eau bien glaciale lui remit les idées en place. Envy n'avait été pour lui qu'un repas, il ne fallait pas aller chercher plus loin.

OOO

Ma mission si je l'accepte, et bien sûr que je l'accepte, à moi Greed est donc de trouver le coupable, celui ? Celle ? Rien n'est encore certain, donc cette personne F ou M qui a imposé sa marque à mon petit frère. Comme Envy ne sera pas du genre à me présenter la dite personne, c'est à moi de mener l'enquête. C'est pour cela que j'interroge le premier confident de mon frère, mon deuxième frère : Wrath. Celui-ci me révèle alors qu'Envy lui aurait dit qu'il aurait bien croqué son voisin de table. Serais-ce donc bien un «celui » ? L'enquête continue.

OOO

Envy s'arrêta juste devant la grille du lycée. Il sortit son écharpe et la mit. Ensuite vérifia ses outils, il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Paré contre Edward il fit son entrer dans la cours. Des gens le regardaient bizarrement, porté une écharpe par ce temps ? N'était-il pas un peu fou ? Et bien il y avait plus fou encore que porter une écharpe, il y avait être la proie d'un vampire. Mais ça Envy ne leur dirait pas, de toute manière il se moquait complètement de l'avis des autres. Quand il arriva en classe, il s'assit à sa place, le délégué n'était pas encore là, tant mieux. Ils s'étaient quittés la veille sur des tons un peu brusques, c'était Alphonse qui avait détendu l'atmosphère, mais la relation avec Edward n'avait pas été mise au clair, et même protégé comme il pensait l'être, Envy appréhendait leur retrouvaille. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qui pourrait se passer, un type vint le gêner.

- Envy c'est ça ?

La seule réponse fut un regard froid qui signifiait « tu me déranges là dégage ». Mais l'autre n'en fit rien.

- Je voulais te demander… Cette écharpe là, ça serait pas Ed qui te l'aurais offert ?

- Si pourquoi ?

- Et bien… Je me demandais quelle relation vous entreteniez ?

- Aucune.

- Pourtant c'est pas l'impression que ça donne, vous avez même l'air plutôt proche.

- C'est juste une impression.

- Okay… Si tu le dis. Mais tu ne mettais pas son écharpe avant, quelque chose t'as fait changer d'avis ?

Oh c'était quoi cet interrogatoire là ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait ce type à lui poser toutes ces questions ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur leur relation ? A moins que…

- Dis moi, tu ne serais pas amoureux d'Edward toi ?

- …

Et voilà il avait visé dans le mille. Le blond n'attirait pas que les filles. Et c'est vrai qu'à cet instant Envy aurait pu lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, que Edward était libre, qu'il pouvait essayer de lui mettre le grappin dessus, seulement quelque chose en lui n'en eut pas envie, comme s'il voulait garder une sorte d'exclusivité pour le blond.

- En fait si je la mets c'est pour cacher la marque que monsieur n'a pu s'empêcher de me faire.

L'autre déglutit

- Aaah je le savais, vous sortez ensembles !

Envy se contenta d'un sourire narquois pour toute réponse et l'autre s'éloigna complètement dépité. Il se sentait plutôt fier de son acte, jusqu'à sentir un souffle contre son oreille et le murmure d'une voix qui le fit frissonner jusqu'aux orteilles :

- Ah vraiment, on sort ensembles ?

Il se recula d'un coup, si vite que la chaise failli basculer en arrière, à parler avec l'autre il n'avait même pas vu qu'Edward était arrivé. Il le fixa froidement mais le blond s'en fichait éperdument et lui caressa la joue :

- Je vois que tu as mis mon écharpe aujourd'hui.

- Est-ce que tu utilises un pouvoir de séduction ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Ed lui fit un sourire charmeur et lui donna une pichenette sur le front :

- Dans le mille.

Puis il se rapprocha très très près d'Envy et perdit d'un coup sa face souriante :

- Mais si jamais tu t'avisais à vendre mon secret, je m'arrange pour que ta jolie bouche ne puisse plus jamais rien dire.

Envy acquiesça, et Edward se recula à nouveau charmeur :

- C'est très bien si tu as compris. Pour te récompenser je vais reprendre de droit ma place à côté de toi.

Et effectivement il le fit, s'asseyant à côté de lui profitant de l'absence de l'autre fille, elle n'avait qu'à retourner à sa place.

- Tu ne risques pas de me bouffer ? Murmura Envy

- Si, mais ce n'est plus un problème.

- Comment ça ?

- Je préfère te surveiller, ma future proie ne doit pas trop s'éloigner de moi.

- Je ne suis pas ta future proie !

Envy avait lâché ça à haute voix, et Ed le regarda avec un air meurtrier, puis récupéra son sourire, et alors que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux, il lâcha :

- Alors tu refuses de sortir avec moi ???

Crie de la part de la plupart des gens. L'adolescent aux cheveux noir appuya sa main sur la tête de Ed qui se laissa faire en se moquant :

- Mais non je blague, arrête de faire cette tronche, c'est toi qui a commencé à faire croire qu'on était ensembles. Reprit le blond en chuchotant.

- Je me laisserai pas bouffer comme ça de toute façon, j'ai pris mes précautions.

- Alors c'est ça cette odeur d'ail, je vois, je vois.

Edward regarda le professeur entrer puis murmura à Envy :

- Il faudra d'ailleurs que je t'explique quelque chose à ce sujet…

Celui aux cheveux noirs le scruta avec un air interrogateur, mais le blond sortait des feuilles pour prendre le cours en notes et ne s'occupa plus d'Envy.

Quand Edward avait vu l'autre avec l'écharpe il s'était sentit soulagé, son appétit resterait bien à sa place. Il s'était gavé de sang le matin pour être sûr et il avait prit plusieurs poches au cas où, car l'odeur d'Envy était aussi très attirante. Mais de l'avoir attaqué une fois avait en quelque sorte calmé ses ardeurs, déjà parce que ses dents se souvenaient de la douleur d'avoir mordu dans un manche à balais et aussi parce qu'il refusait de laisser son instinct de vampire prendre le dessus de cette manière. Il ne se laisserait plus avoir, et l'écharpe autour du cou d'Envy l'aiderait. Ensuite s'il voulait faire croire à l'autre qu'il allait réellement bouffer c'est juste pour lui faire peur, pour que l'humain ne vende pas son secret, et puis parce que finalement ça l'amusait de voir l'air ahuri de ce garçon quand il lui faisait le coup de la séduction. Peut-être que tout au fond de lui, il avait envie de le connaître un peu plus, un peu mieux, mais il rejetait cette idée, car s'attacher à des humains n'apportait sans doute que des problèmes, il fuyait Winry et sa famille pour cette raison, il n'allait pas essayer de faire ami-ami avec Envy. Non si Ed faisait ça c'était uniquement pour jouer avec lui, le faire tourner en bourrique, et le surveiller, un point c'est tout.

OOO

Ce matin Envy est partit plus tôt que d'habitude. Exactement comme s'il voulait voir quelqu'un plus longtemps. Hier il rentre plutôt tard avec une marque dans le cou, ce matin il part beaucoup trop tôt, et après il me raconte que je me trompe et qu'il n'a personne dans sa vie ? Mais je suis plus malin, mon frère ne pourra pas me berner, je suis de plus en plus persuadé qu'il a quelqu'un. J'en ai parlé à Lust, elle pense comme moi. Wrath continue de croire qu'il y a quelque chose avec ce voisin de table à croquer. Ce soir je vais aller le chercher au lycée, si je peux le chopper sur le fait il ne pourra plus nier.

OOO

Durant la pause, Edward avait choppé Envy et ils s'étaient isolés dans un couloir peu fréquenté pour parler.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Donne-moi ton ail

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'exécuter, à la place il sortit la bouteille d'eau bénite et en balança sur Edward… Mais rien ne se passa.

- Euh ?? Pourquoi tu me balances de l'eau ? Je me suis lavé hier ne t'en fais pas.

Envy regarda le flacon, bon apparemment l'eau bénite était complètement inutile, comme il se sentait ridicule, il n'osa pas sortir autre chose pour l'instant et donna l'ail à Ed. Le vampire le respira :

- C'est vrai qu'on dit que les vampires n'aiment pas ça, moi personnellement ça me dérange pas du tout, le seul problème c'est pour l'haleine mais à part ça ?

- Es-tu vraiment un vampire ? Tu vis le jour et tu supportes l'ail et l'eau bénite.

- Ah c'était donc ça ton eau !

- …

Edward regardait l'ail fixement puis releva les yeux.

- J'ai horreur du lait, la personne qui m'en fera boire elle n'est pas née.

- C'est quoi le rapport ?

- Ben peut-être que le vrai problème des vampires ce n'est pas l'ail mais le lait ?

Mais le blond se souvint d'avoir vu son frère vider des petites bouteilles de lait très facilement, et revint sur ses dires :

- Hm… Tout compte fait non. Bon laisse tomber, on n'a pas de problème vis-à-vis de la bouffe, et l'eau bénite ne nous fais rien non plus tu vois.

- …

- Par contre jette-moi ça, ça pue, précisa Ed en lui refilant l'ail.

Puis il regarda Envy et son ail à la main, cela couvrait sa douce odeur et fit sourire le blond.

- C'est un vrai tue l'amour

- Quoi ?

- Non rien.

Et pour ne pas avoir à donner d'explications il tourna les talons et fit une dernière remarque avant de regagner la classe :

- Ca ne m'empêchera pas de te bouffer…

Envy regarda son ail complètement inutile, le jeta dans une poubelle en soupirant et retourna lui aussi en classe. Il lui restait d'autres armes, il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu.

Le midi il s'installa tout seul à une table comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce lycée. Il voulait être tranquille et seul, ce n'était pas sa rencontre avec un vampire qui allait le faire changer d'avis. C'est sans compter bien sûr sur le dit vampire qui vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Dégage

- Comment tu m'accueilles alors que je viens te tenir compagnie.

- Edward j'ai envie d'être seul, je te supporte déjà assez en cours, alors dégage.

Le blond bien sûr ne l'écouta pas, resta et commença à couper sa viande, toujours aussi saignante que d'habitude. Envy fouilla dans son sac et en sortit la fourchette en argent pour la planter dans la main de Ed.

- Pars

Le vampire regarda sa main.

- Me dis pas que c'est de l'argent

- Si !

- Oh merde, tu ne sais pas que les vampires sont allergiques à l'argent ? Je vais me chopper une plaque de boutons par ta faute, retire moi ça.

- Quoi c'est tout ?

- Comment ça c'est tout ? Tu ne sais pas qu'une allergie ça démange ? Ah regarde je commence déjà à germer !

- Je croyais que l'argent vous brulait ou vous tuait ou vous paralysait, mais pas juste une petite plaque de boutons

- Et bien ce n'est pas une petite plaque à vrai dire, ah ça me gratte déjà la main, retire moi cette fourchette

- Retire là toi-même

- Non sinon je vais me chopper l'allergie à l'autre main aussi.

Envy poussa un soupire blasé et récupéra sa fourchette. Edward en profita pour se gratter la main.

- Ne grattes pas comme ça abruti, sinon ça va être encore pire.

- J'y peux rien ça me démange, c'est de ta faute.

- Vraiment je n'arrive pas du tout à te comprendre, tu agis comme un vrai vampire hyper fort et super méchant, et la minute d'après tu te transformes en sale gamin qui ne supporte pas une minuscule allergie.

- Je peux dire la même chose de toi, tu joues ta vierge effarouchée quand je te dis que je vais te bouffer puis après tu veux faire le type fort qui essaies de me donner des conseils sur une allergie que TU as provoqué.

Envy s'énerva et essaya de lui replanter la fourchette dans la main, qu'Edward évita de justesse.

- Ah non pas deux fois, arrête !

- Alors fiche moi la paix

- Hors de question, tu es coupable de mon allergie alors je reste ici et je t'oblige à me supporter.

L'adolescent finit par abandonner :

- Fais comme tu veux !

Et l'ignora en mangeant ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. Ed lui ne mangeait plus, se grattant la main sans arrêt. Etait-ce vraiment ce gars qui lui avait sauté dessus la veille avec une force sortit de nulle part ? Il avait du mal à le croire. Il finit par craquer à force de le voir se frotter sans arrêt, et alla chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Il sortit un petit pot de crème et le tendit à Ed.

- Je fais des allergies à certains tissus que les gens portent alors j'ai toujours ça avec moi, tiens ça t'apaisera.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me la donnes ?

- Contente-toi de la prendre en silence où je la range

Ed lui prit des mains à une vitesse fulgurante craignant la voir disparaître et s'en appliqua une grosse couche sur la main. Cela apaisa sa douleur en très peu de temps.

- C'est magique ton truc, dit-il en rendant le pot à Envy.

L'autre ne répondit rien, rangea sa crème puis se releva avec son plateau parce qu'il avait finit de manger, laissant le blond finir son repas. Il avait fait trois mètres dans le couloir que l'autre était déjà de nouveau derrière lui.

- Edward, lâche-moi bon sang

- Quoi ? Je surveille ma proie !

- Tu me colles au cul surtout

- Tu veux que je marche devant ?

Envy soupira très fort et marcha plus vite, ce qui ne servait à rien puisqu'Ed était beaucoup plus rapide que lui et le doubla sans problème pour l'arrêter.

- Chercherais-tu à m'éviter ?

- C'est évident que oui.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Tu veux me bouffer, tu crois que je vais chercher à rester près de toi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Bordel pour la même raison qu'une gazelle va pas rester à côté d'un guépard.

Edward haussa les épaules :

- Tu ne veux pas être ma gazelle et mon exception ?

- Hors de question, ne t'approches pas de moi pervers !

Cependant le blond s'approcha quand même, il voulu poser sa main sur la hanche d'Envy, mais ce dernier sortit la croix qu'il avait dans son sac et la mit devant lui.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

- Tu as peur des croix ?

- Non mais ce machin est trop laid, vire moi ça ! Je suis athée, laisse tomber l'eau bénite et les croix, l'ail et tous ces machins.

Envy rangea donc la croix dépité, puis dit :

- J'ai un pieu en bois aussi

- Tu veux carrément me tuer ?

- Ca marche ?

- Ben oui… Mais je te préviens faut avoir une force de cheval pour planter un pieu en bois dans le cœur, surtout si tu te loupes et que tu vises les côtes, j'aurai cent fois le temps de te tuer.

- Ce qui signifie que je peux rien contre toi

- En gros. Pardon hein

- Mais j'ai toujours ça

Envy ressortit la fourchette en argent.

- Oh non arrête avec ça ce n'est pas drôle vraiment. Bon je te laisse tranquille pour cette fois, mais tu triches

- Je me défends

- Tu triches, les allergies ce n'est pas le fun, tu devrais le savoir.

- Je m'en fous, je veux juste que tu me fiches la paix, même si pour toi je suis déloyale.

- Je reviendrai, quand j'aurai réussi à te faire abandonner ta pseudo-arme

- C'est ça je t'attends.

Edward s'éloigna l'air boudeur et laissa l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avec sa fourchette tendu au milieu du couloir. Il avait l'air passablement ridicule comme ça, mais cet outil venait de lui sauver la mise au moins pour cette fois.

OOO

Bon fin de soirée, il est l'heure, j'y vais. Faut que je sois discret, dur d'être discret quand on est aussi classe que moi et que tous les regards se tournent vers vous. Tant pis. De toute façon je vais pas espionner mon petit frère, juste essayé d'en apprendre plus sur son mystérieux voisin de table ou en tout cas la personne qui lui a fait un suçon dans le cou. Je m'arrête devant les grilles du lycée, et je choppe une personne à la sortie. Est-ce qu'il connaît Envy ? Coup de bol, il connaît. Est-ce qu'il sait s'il sort avec quelqu'un ? Et deuxième coup de bol, le type me raconte qu'il lui a prit sous le nez celui qu'il aimait, un certain Edward Elric, et à quoi il ressemblait celui-là ? A un blond avec une natte et un manteau rouge, facile à retenir. Et voilà, grâce à ma chance légendaire, je sais maintenant qui à gouté au cou de mon frangin. Maintenant j'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce fameux garçon.

OOO

Envy tenait la fourchette dans sa poche, Ed le savait mais il le suivait, se tenant à l'écart quand même. Comment il pourrait se débarrasser de ce fichu ustensile ? Bientôt l'autre allait sortir du lycée et rentrer chez lui, et le suivre serait une mauvaise idée, parce qu'Envy deviendrait trop méfiant, et le jeu serait moins drôle. Et puis… Ca manquerait à Edward de ne plus pouvoir partager quelques discussions avec lui.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs sentait le regard du vampire sur lui, mais il ne tournerait pas la tête pour le défier, il ferait comme s'il ne le voyait pas c'était mieux que de rentrer dans le jeu du délégué. Il savait que l'autre ne l'approcherait pas tant qu'il aurait la fourchette, les allergies n'avaient rien d'agréables donc il était pour l'instant en sécurité. Manque de chance en sortant les clés de sa poche pour ouvrir son casier, le porte clé s'accrocha à la fourchette et la tira de la poche. Cette dernière tomba par terre, il voulu la ramasser mais n'eut pas le temps, Ed trop rapide et profitant de l'occasion qui lui était donné avait déjà tapé dedans la faisant glisser sous le tas de casiers.

- Je te tiens maintenant.

- Et alors tu comptes me mordre ici ?

Le blond poussa Envy contre les casiers et se colla contre lui.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Rien je discute avec toi.

- Tu as de drôle de manière de vouloir discuter avec moi.

- Tu as dit le premier qu'on sortait ensembles.

- Je ne l'ai pas dis, le gars l'a cru tout seul ! Maintenant pousse toi.

Et de toutes les forces qu'il pu il repoussa Edward, le vampire se laissa faire et l'autre profita de la brèche pour quitter le lycée. Mais blond le poursuivit dans la cour et lui attrapa le bras, Envy s'énerva :

- Pourquoi est ce que tu me cours partout après comme ça ? J'ai juré que je garderais ton secret et toi-même tu dis que tu ne peux pas me mordre ici, laisse moi tranquille Edward.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne veux juste pas que tu me fuis simplement à cause de ce que tu as découvert.

- Mais tu veux me manger !

- Et alors ???

- Alors… Alors pour toi je ne suis qu'un panier repas. Je ne veux plus te voir !

Mais le blond refusait de le lâcher, Envy sortit de son sac ce qu'il avait en dernier recours. Son briquet. Quand Edward vit la flamme, il fut projeté quelques années en arrière, dans l'enfer d'une maison en feu et se recula immédiatement.

- J'ai trouvé de quoi tu avais peur.

- Envy, je t'en pris, éteint ce briquet.

- Alors ne m'approche plus

- Je ne peux pas te promettre une telle chose.

Envy s'approcha alors avec le briquet tandis que Ed reculait.

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Pourquoi tu veux rester près de moi ? Juste pour me surveiller ?

- Ce n'est pas ça !

- Alors quoi ?

- Eteint ça s'il te plaît !

- ALORS QUOI ?

- Parce que je m'amuse avec toi.

Envy sous le choc referma le briquet.

- Quoi ?

- C'est vrai, je te trouve vraiment amusant. Avec Winry aussi quand on était enfant on jouait souvent.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'amuses plus avec elle ?

- J'ai peur de trop l'impliquer

- Mais moi ça ne te fais pas peur ?

- Ca me fait tout aussi peur ! Mais je t'ai déjà plus impliqué qu'elle ne le sera jamais

- Comment ça ?

- Je t'ai goûté Envy. Peut-être pas ton sang, mais ta peau. Alors que je n'ai même jamais eut envie de la mordre.

- En fait tu veux juste jouer avec moi avant de me bouffer ?

Demanda-t-il en rallumant le briquet ce qui fit reculer de nouveau Edward.

- Je ne te boufferai pas

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis.

- Je veux juste te faire peur, t'embêter, mais j'ai fais une promesse à mon frère, et je compte la tenir. Sinon crois moi je t'aurais déjà arraché cette écharpe et fais de toi mon repas.

- …

- Envy écoute moi… Je ne veux pas que tu me fuis à cause de ce que tu sais.

- Et je ne veux pas être pour toi qu'une proie

- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux être ?

- … Un ami ?

- Un ami ?

Envy ré-éteignit le briquet. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de demander ? Lui qui fuyait tout le monde ? Lui qui faisait tout pour ne jamais jamais avoir d'ami ?... Mais en même temps… En même temps si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de blesser Edward celui-ci saurait très bien se défendre… Peut-être que ce vampire qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il allait le bouffer était le mieux placé pour pouvoir être son ami.

- Tu veux être l'ami d'un vampire ?

- Je veux être TON ami.

Ed parut hésiter, puis finalement s'approcha et prit le briquet de ses mains.

- N'allume plus jamais ça devant moi alors.

- D'accord.

Et le blond le balança plus loin. Se rapprocha encore, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue d'Envy.

- Okay, soyons amis.

L'humain se sentit tout troublé par ce geste, et regarda fixement Edward. Puis il finit par dire :

- Mais c'est vrai qu'en fait t'es super petit.

La colère monta aux joues du blond qui tira l'écharpe d'Envy l'étouffant à moitié :

- Je retire tout ce que j'ai dis, je vais te bouffer Envy, te sucer le sang jusqu'à la moelle !

- Aïe Aïe arrête, c'est bon, je rigolais, je rigolais !!

Edward finit par le relâcher, puis regarda l'air ahuri d'Envy à ce moment là et finit par éclater de rire. Pour de vrai. Et pas un faux rire qu'il avait apprit à simuler.

Il riait avec son cœur et cela pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

OOO

J'avais vu toute la scène, de mon frère avec Edward Elric – qui ressemblait parfaitement à la description donnée - je n'y avais pas comprit grand-chose, ils étaient trop loin et je n'entendais pas du tout ce qu'ils se disaient, au début ça ressemblait plutôt à une engueulade, mais quand le petit blond avait embrassé mon frère sur la joue, je n'eus plus aucun doute que ce garçon était bien celui qui avait laissé une marque à Envy. Bizarrement après leur « dispute », et bien j'ai eu l'impression qu'Envy semblait s'amuser. Je ne sais pas quel pouvoir magique a cet Edward Elric, mais je pense que pour l'instant je peux lui confier mon petit frère. Satisfait, je décide de m'éclipser. Mission accompli.

OOO

Envy rentra chez lui, un peu fatigué, mais surtout content. Sans savoir pourquoi. Il venait de devenir ami avec un vampire… Mais plutôt que de l'effrayer, ça lui donnait envie de sourire bêtement, ce que bien sûr il s'empêchait totalement de faire. Il rencontra Greed dans le couloir qui mit deux doigts sur son cou dans un signe moqueur.

- Félicitation Edward Elric.

Et sans donner d'explication, devant un Envy complètement éberlué, Greed continua son chemin en rigolant le plus fort possible.

A suivre…

L'autatrice : pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait attendre aussi loooongtemps, voici déjà le chapitre 4.


	5. Jalousie

**Titre :** Proie et Prédateur  
**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)  
**Disclaimer : **Hormis l'idée de vampire complètement folle, le reste ne m'appartient pas.  
**Résumé : **l'arrivé d'Envy, sa façon de squatter Edward déplait aux gens du lycée….  
**Couple :** des chances que ça finissent en Ed/Vy.  
**Note :** OOC, UA, Vampire-fic, School-fic  
**Note 2 :** POV un type de la classe d'Edward et Envy

*****************

J'étais tombé amoureux de Ed depuis notre rencontre, en seconde. Ce petit au grand sourire qui parlait à tout le monde, je me souviens avoir pensé que j'étais super chanceux de partager sa classe. Ca faisait maintenant plus d'un an. J'avais tout fait pour me rapprocher de lui, et devenir plus que son ami, mais il m'avait toujours placé dans un pied d'égalité avec tout le monde. Jamais je n'avais réussi à sortir du lot, jamais. Et ce type là, cet Envy, il débarquait de nulle part, et paf comme ça en même pas une semaine, Ed et lui semblait devenir hyper intime, tellement même que celui que je chéris lui a offert une écharpe. Alors même qu'il ne m'a jamais rien donné, à peine prêté un stylo une fois. C'est pour ça que je haïssais ce gars, et je n'étais sûrement pas le seul, toutes les filles qui courraient après Edward ne cessait de lancer des rumeurs sur son dos tant elles avaient la rage. Envy était donc devenu une pute de première qui couchait à droite à gauche et dont le seul but était de se taper Ed pour le jeter comme une vieille chaussette. Ce n'était jamais que des ragots, mais tous étaient persuadés que c'était la vérité. Et que les gens le croient suffisait, peu importe si c'était faux.

OOO

Envy avait bien entendu quelques rumeurs à son sujet, mais il s'en moquait complètement. Depuis qu'il avait demandé à Ed de devenir son ami, deux semaines s'étaient déroulées. Ce qui devait énerver tout le monde c'est qu'Edward trainait toujours avec lui, délaissant ses autres « amis ». Mais forcément les autres ignoraient son secret, alors que lui le connaissait, ça ne pouvait que créer un lien, quelque choses qu'eux seuls pouvaient partager. Et Envy en était plutôt content, il aurait bien voulu narguer le monde entier en tirant la langue et en gueulant « nanananère », mais il se contentait juste de leur prendre le temps qu'ils auraient pu passer avec Ed s'il n'était pas là. Il s'était même habitué à porter son écharpe. La marque à son cou avait disparu depuis déjà plusieurs jours, cela n'empêchait pas son grand frère de lui jeter des regards en biais avec des petits sourires moqueurs. En plus Greed n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer comment il était au courant que c'était Ed qui lui avait fait ça. Ce n'était pas le plus important, Edward n'avait plus jamais parlé de le bouffer, même si Envy lui posait parfois des questions sur la vie de vampire, voulant en connaître plus sur la condition de son ami.

Son ami.

Ca lui faisait encore bizarre de se dire ça. C'était étrange, mais pas désagréable. Et franchement depuis ces deux semaines il ne s'était jamais autant amusé que dans toute une vie entière. Là ils étaient entrain de manger à la cantine et Edward s'engloutissais une tarte aux fraises.

- Attends, dis moi comment en tant que vampires tu peux manger ça avec autant de passion et d'amour ?

- J'yadyore cha ! Répondit Ed la bouche pleine.

- Pourtant vous ne sentez pas le goût des aliments si ?

Le blondinet avala avant d'expliquer :

- Si si, au contraire, comme on a des sens très développé on sent sans doute bien plus que les humains le goût.

- Je vois… Pourtant tu dois préférer le sang ?

Ed parut réfléchir puis finit par expliquer :

- Ce n'est pas dans la même catégorie on va dire.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien je suis obligé de boire du sang pour vivre, alors que la nourriture c'est juste un plus, si je ne mangeais rien je ne mourrais pas. Mais c'est un petit plaisir personnel. J'aime le sang comme toi tu aimes manger pour vivre. Alors que la tarte aux fraises c'est mon péché mignon.

Et sur cette explication il mordit dans sa part avec plaisir.

- Est-ce que les sangs ont des goûts différents ?

- Oui, c'est plutôt diversifié tu sais, car chaque personne à une vie différente, son sang peut par exemple être très sucré si elle a du diabète, ou ce genre de choses, puis ça dépend aussi des rhésus.

Envy avait l'impression d'être un élève à qui on faisait un cours sur les vampires, mais ça le passionnait malgré lui, et puis en en apprenant plus sur les vampires, il en apprenait plus sur Edward, et bizarrement il voulait en savoir le plus possible sur le blond, apprendre à le connaître, toujours plus, toujours mieux.

- Et pour les maladies ?

- Les maladies ?

- Et bien les maladies dans le sang, qui se transmettent par le sang. Le sida par exemple. Est-ce que tu ne risques pas de le chopper en buvant le sang d'une personne qui l'a ?

- Non, ça ne risque rien.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Les vampires ne tombent pas réellement malade. On peut faire des sortes de crises d'anémie à cause du manque sang, et même en mourir, on fait des allergies à l'argent, mais y a pas de grippes du vampire ou tout ça. Comme on change tout le temps de sang, je pense que la maladie ne fait que passer dans notre corps et est éliminé. En gros on est des remèdes ambulants.

- Pratique.

Ed lui sourit et finit sa tarte.

- D'autres questions ?

- Ton groupe sanguin préféré ?

- O+

Envy fit la grimace et le blond éclata de rire.

- C'est ton groupe sanguin ?

- Hélas.

- Intéressant

- Pas touche

Edward fit la moue :

- Egoïste, t'en as tellement, tu pourrais en prêter un peu.

- Et qu'est ce que j'obtiens en échange ?

- Ma reconnaissance ?

L'humain n'eut pas l'air très convaincu :

- Laisse tomber

- Dommage.

- Bon t'as finis de bouffer ? On bouge ?

Pour toute réponse le blond se leva avec son plateau, suivit immédiatement d'Envy. Une fille les arrêta alors qu'ils sortaient du self.

- Ed, j'aimerais te parler.

- Oui vas-y ?

- J'aimerais te parler, seule à seul.

Elle jeta un regard de travers à l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs qui se retint de passer son bras autour de Ed en disant « il est à moi ».

- Bon Envy, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Fit Edward en entrainant la fille avec lui. L'humain acquiesça en serrant les dents, il s'apprêtait à sortir du self mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

- J'aimerais te parler aussi, Envy.

OOO

Et regarder Edward rigoler avec ce type. Non pire. Rigoler à cause de et pour ce type. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans leur bulle, que personne n'existait autour, ils étaient là, mangeaient leur plateau repas et il semblait que le reste ne comptait pas. Alors ils devaient vraiment sortir ensembles, même si jamais on ne les avait vu s'embrasser, ni même se tenir par la main. Moi qui avais tout faire pour plaire au blond, pourquoi ne m'avait-il même jamais regardé comme Envy ? J'étais sûr de l'aimer plus que ce sale mec à tronche de palmier. Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement, lui, son sourire, sa beauté, sa gentillesse, son humour, sa façon de réussir à régler tous les problèmes comme s'il était né pour être délégué, sa douceur, le son de sa voix, tout. Et l'autre ? Je suis sûr qu'il ne le connaît pas autant que moi, il ne sait rien de lui, rien du tout. Edward doit me revenir, il sera à moi.

OOO

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Ed, c'est vrai que tu sors avec Envy ?

Edward sourit, c'est vrai que tout le monde avait l'air de croire ça, il hocha négativement la tête.

- Non, les gens se font justes des idées.

Elle ne parût pourtant pas convaincue

- Alors dans ce cas sors avec moi.

- Hein ?

- Si tu ne sors pas avec lui, tu peux bien sortir avec moi n'est ce pas ?

- Attend, attend, ça n'a aucun rapport…

- Ed je t'aime depuis que je te connais, et je ne suis pas la seule, s'il te plaît sort avec moi, ou alors tu serais amoureux de cet Envy ?

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Je… Je suis juste bien célibataire. Et désolé de te le dire, mais je n'éprouve rien pour toi.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, je t'aime !!!

- Si j'ai compris mais…

- Embrasse-moi

- Quoi ? mais arrête.

Mais elle n'arrêta pas et s'approcha de lui.

- Je veux que tu m'embrasses Ed.

- Mais je ne t'aime pas.

- Si tu m'aimes, tu le sais pas encore c'est tout.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, d'accord il savait qu'il avait du succès auprès des gens, mais cette fille était un peu cinglée non ? Il était quand même au courant de ses propres sentiments, et de sûr il ne l'aimait pas elle, d'ailleurs il ignorait même son prénom.

- Ecoute, tu devrais te calmer, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, ni même t'embrasser, je ne t'aime pas.

- C'est la faute d'Envy, c'est parce que tu l'aimes lui.

- Ben c'est ça, si ça te fais plaisir de le croire, reviens quand t'auras une nuque aussi sexy que lui okay ? Et alors là seulement tu pourras me faire ta crise de jalousie et d'amour.

La fille fondit en larmes sur place, Edward haussa les épaules et s'éloigna sans même essayer de la consoler, sans même lui dire un mot gentil. En se fichant complètement de cette folle. Parce que le vrai Ed n'avait absolument aucune pitié et encore moins pour une humaine pleurnicharde.

Le type avait coincé Envy contre le mur après lui avoir fait manger son poing. C'était une mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à lui, mais ça le gars ne le savait pas. Pas encore tout du moins.

- Ne t'approche plus de Ed

- Va te faire foutre.

L'autre lui envoya son genoux dans l'estomac, il devrait s'arrêter, Envy n'était pas connu pour être la patience même.

- Ed est à moi, à moi !

- Ca c'est pas mon problème, Ed n'appartient à personne.

- Tu dis ça pour le garder uniquement pour toi.

Envy lui sourit méchamment :

- J'avoue.

- Rends-moi Ed

- Jamais.

L'autre cru bon de lui donner un deuxième coup de poing, ce qui ne réussit qu'à faire rire Envy.

- Ed ne sera jamais à toi, alors t'as les boules hein ? Ca te fait mal hein ?

- La ferme

Autre coup de poing, mais cette fois-ci l'autre l'évita.

- Tu peux toujours abuser de tes poings, Ed ne te regardera même jamais.

- LA FERME.

Cette fois-ci même avant qu'il ait eut le temps de lui envoyer son poing dans la tronche, Envy choppait son poignet et le tordait.

- Tu souffres n'est ce pas ? Ed ne sait même pas que tu existes.

L'autre balança son autre poing peine perdu Envy le bloqua.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire hein ? Casse moi la gueule, vas-y montre moi !

Le type essaya les coups de pieds, mais Envy échangea de position et le bloqua contre le mur.

- T'amuses pas avec moi, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable !

- …

Sur ce l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs le relâcha et s'éloigna, il savait que s'il continuait il deviendrait trop dangereux. Mais le gars en avait décidé autrement, il sortit de son sac un lourd livre, bien décidé à assommer Envy, lui couru après, leva son ouvrage au dessus de sa tête et le rabaissa. Mais il n'atteignit jamais le crâne d'Envy, deux mains l'arrêtèrent dans son élan et le soulevèrent du sol à l'aide du livre qu'il tenait toujours pour l'envoyer valsé quelques mètres plus loin.

- Oups je crois que j'y ai été un peu fort, fit Edward un peu gêné.

C'était effectivement le blond qui venait d'arrêter le type, mais il avait peut-être été un peu trop violent.

- Sans blague ? Ironisa Envy

- Tu crois qu'il va bien ?

Celui aux cheveux noirs alla voir le gars couché au milieu du couloir.

- Juste un peu assommé.

- Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie

- Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas au milieu du couloir ?

- Parce que j'ai pas envie qu'il se souvienne que c'est moi qui l'ai présentement envoyé volé jusqu'ici.

- T'as pas tort

- J'ai pas envie qu'on me pose trop de questions.

- Oui

- Donc si je l'emmène à l'infirmerie et lui fait des grands sourires, il pensera que c'est impossible que j'ai fais ça.

- Exact

- Merci Envy tu vas payer pour moi

- QUOI ?

- Il va donc croire que c'est toi qui l'as balancé

- Ah non !

- Peut-être que je te défendrai s'il essaye de te faire virer

- T'abuses là.

Edward lui fit un gigantesque sourire puis un signe pour qu'il se baisse, Envy s'exécuta et Ed lui tapota gentiment la joue :

- Je te revaudrai ça, t'es un amour.

Ensuite il prit le gars assommé dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie, alors qu'Envy restait dans le couloir.

- Saleté d'enfoiré de manipulateur.

Mais il avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, complètement amusé par ce vampire.

OOO

J'avais sous estimé Envy, il était fort, bien plus fort que moi. Si bien qu'il m'avait fait voler dans le couloir. J'avais au début cru voir Ed, mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il m'obsédait, j'avais imaginé c'est tout. En plus le blond était là à mon réveil à l'infirmerie et me demandait si ça allait, s'excusant pour Envy qui pouvait exagérer sur sa force des fois. Je ne pardonnerais jamais à ce gars, pour ce qu'il a dit et même ce qu'il a fait. Par contre si Edward est là c'est bien qu'il s'intéresse un minimum à moi, l'autre se trompait carrément et je lui ferai payer.

OOO

Edward avait fait ce qu'il fallait, ce type était persuadé qu'Envy était le coupable, tant mieux. Il aurait bien été embêté si on l'avait cru fort ou violent, alors qu'il faisait tout pour passer pour un simple gringalet un peu criard. Pff, ces humains étaient bien fatigants. Heureusement qu'il y avait Envy pour le connaître et savoir qu'il n'était pas réellement ce qu'il montrait. Mais apparemment son ami ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, c'était un problème, et il semblait à Ed que c'était loin d'être finit. Enfin inutile de se préoccuper de ça, qui vivrait verrait et puis c'est tout. Il reprit donc sa petite vie tranquille, trainant toujours autant avec Envy et se fichant des autres de la même manière, essayant quelques fois d'aller leur parler pour continuer d'entretenir sa soit disant sociabilité, puis c'était tout.

Quelques jours plus tard durant une heure d'étude, Envy eut la question qui tue tout :

- Edward, te fâche surtout pas mais y a quelque chose qui me turlupine …

- Quoi donc ?

- … Non laisse tomber, je vais me taper l'air con

- Tu l'as déjà

- Sympa

- J'y peux rien si ta coiffure te fais ressembler à un palmier

- Vaut mieux ressembler à un palmier qu'être petit

- Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles !

- De toi bien sûr

- Tu veux mourir ?

Envy fit signe que non.

- Bon c'est quoi ce qui te turlupines ?

- Voilà… Comment tu fais quand les filles ont leurs règles ?

Heureusement que Ed n'avait rien dans la bouche, parce qu'il aurait tout recraché.

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Ben tu vois… Comme t'es attiré par le sang et que l'odeur te rend fou ben…

- Ecoute, ça n'a rien à voir.

- Ah bon ?

- Le sang des règles… PUENT !

- Ah ?

- Je te jure ! C'est vraiment pas quelque chose d'attirant du tout. Ca sent très mauvais. Comme … De la nourriture avariée !

- Vraiment ?

- Quand une fille les as, je l'évite jusqu'à ce que ça soit finis tellement ça empeste.

- …

- Les vampires ce qu'ils aiment, c'est le sang frais, par exemple celui qui sortirait immédiatement si je venais à te couper la carotide. Mais celui là est sale et puant. Jamais tu ne viendrais à avoir faim si on te foutait un poisson pourris depuis six jours sous le nez ? Et bien un vampire c'est pareil pour une fille qui a ses règles. Pour le coup ça nous dégoûte de la mordre durant cette période.

- Okay je comprends. Ah… Je me sens rassuré.

- Tant que ça ?

- Ben je me disais que tu devais avoir envie de sauter sur toutes les filles à cause de ça

- Et bien non, au contraire… N'empêche tu te poses de ces questions.

- Ouais, et je t'interdis de te dire que je suis bizarre, le plus bizarre c'est ta propre existence.

Edward fit la moue, puis dit :

- Tu es bizarre !

- Ah !

- Tu es ami avec un vampire, tu es bizarre.

- Pleins de gens du lycée sont amoureux de toi, alors ils sont bizarres

- Ils ne savent pas ce que je suis…

- Certes (copyright akemi)

Le silence tomba. Les deux garçons se regardaient droits dans les yeux, puis finalement Ed reprit :

- Au fait, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de savoir si j'ai d'autres proies que toi

- Ca ne m'inquiète pas

- Mais ça te turlupinait de savoir si j'allais sauter sur les filles ou non ?

- Je me posais juste la question

- Parce que tu ne voulais pas que j'ai d'autres proies que toi

- PARCE QUE je me demandais simplement comment tu faisais.

- Tu ne veux pas admettre que tu as envie d'être ma seule proie

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être ta proie.

- Mais tu n'as pas envie que j'en ai d'autre

- Je m'en moque

- Okay, tant pis, finalement j'ai changé d'avis, et faire de la petite brunette à la nuque pas mal là bas ma nouvelle proie.

Envy se retourna très vite, trop sûrement, pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne « là bas ».

- Ca t'inquiète n'est ce pas ?

- Ca ne m'inquiète pas.

- Menteur.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux me faire dire ? Que je suis content d'être ta proie ?

- Que tu es content d'avoir l'exclusivité.

- Je suis ton ami et ça c'est exclusif.

- Le lycée entier est mon ami si je le désire

- Ah vraiment ? Et des amis qui savent ton secret aussi ?

- …

- Tu vois, tu peux avoir toutes les proies que tu veux, je m'en fiche

- Même si je leur laisse un suçon à elles aussi ?

- NON !

Edward ne put s'empêcher de se marrer, devant un Envy qui venait de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il venait de lâcher.

- T'inquiète pas, tu es mon unique proie.

Et devant le sourire satisfait du blond, le plus grand des deux finit par dire :

- Ouais, ouais, okay… Et arrête de sourire comme ça tu m'énerves.

Ce qui bien sûr n'eut pour effet que d'élargir un peu plus le sourire de Ed.

OOO

Ed, Ed, Ed, Ed, Edward, Ed, Edward Elric, Ed, Ed, Elric, Elric Ed, Edward, Elric Edward, Ed. Il est à moi, A MOI. Et ça je vais te l'enfoncer dans le crâne Envy. De gré. Ou de force. Et crois moi je ne me laisserai pas faire comme la dernière fois. Tu vas le comprendre cette fois-ci. Ce que l'amour est capable de faire.

A qui appartient Edward Elric.

OOO

- Envy tiens toi à côté de moi

- Pourquoi ?

- Tiens-toi à côté de moi et pose pas de questions.

Les élèves étaient dans le vestiaire pour l'heure de sport, tous se changeaient, y compris Envy. Seul Edward n'avait encore même pas enlevé son manteau. Il ne bougea pas, alors que l'humain à côté de lui était entrain de remplacer son short noir par un autre quasiment identique mais qui faisait plus sport, en tout cas il était au moins aussi court. Comme guise de haut il avait un tee-shirt blanc. Il garda son écharpe.

- C'est la première fois qu'on a sport ensemble n'est ce pas ?

- Oui c'est vrai, tiens d'ailleurs pourquoi ?

- Parce que je m'étais fais dispenser, je déteste le volley.

- Juste pour ça ?

- Comme je suis le délégué, les gens me font confiance quand je mets que je dois être dispensé pour raison personnel, expliqua le blond souriant à pleines dents

- Manipulateur !

- Merci. Et comme maintenant c'est hand, plus de problème. Ou presque

- Lequel ?

- Tu verras.

Tous les élèves sortirent peu à peu du vestiaire, il ne resta finalement plus que le blond et celui aux cheveux noirs.

- Tout le monde est partit ?

- Oui

- Okay

Alors seulement Edward retira son manteau rouge. C'était la première fois qu'Envy le voyait sans. Au début il n'y fit pas attention, mais ses yeux finirent par tomber sur le bras droit du vampire. Il se souvint alors de ce que Alphonse lui avait raconté, Ed l'avait protégé du feu, et son bras touché par les flammes n'avait jamais cicatrisé. Autant le dire tout de suite, mais c'était moche. Son bras était moche. Sa peau était encore rouge et crevassé par endroit, et la cicatrice ressemblait à des lambeaux de chair mal recollée.

- S'il te plaît, ne regarde pas comme ça.

Envy releva les yeux.

- Tu ne crains pas les coups de soleils n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne veux juste pas montrer ça, c'est tout.

- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu voulais que je reste à côté de toi ?

Edward planta son regard dans le sien :

- Enlève ton écharpe.

- Pourquoi ?

- Enlève là.

Envy s'exécuta un peu hésitant quand même. Ed passa doucement ses doigts sur le cou de l'humain.

- Ca a disparu

- Ouais

- Mais là ça ne disparaîtra pas.

Dit-il en pointant le cœur d'Envy.

- Parce que je t'ai imposé ma marque, tu avais le droit de voir la mienne.

- Tu aurais simplement pu dire « parce qu'on est ami », tu sais.

- Je sais, mais j'aime bien me mettre en scène ! Allez remet ton écharpe va, le prof va nous attendre.

Et en deux temps trois mouvements, Edward s'habillant d'un pull rouge et d'un pantalon de la même couleur, pendant qu'Envy remettait son écharpe. Puis ils se dirigèrent enfin à l'extérieur.

C'était handball. Leur prof devait aimer les bosses, et les blessures vu qu'il leur faisait pratiquer sur un terrain plein de graviers. Ou alors il détestait juste les élèves et essayait de les tuer. Peu importe. Les équipes sont faites, Ed et Envy sont dans la mêmes et bizarrement ils sont super synchros, tellement qu'ils font gagnés leur équipe. Ya des dents qui grincent, particulièrement un garçon, qui lui est dans l'équipe adverse et qui voudrait se venger de ce palmier qui lui prends sa –soit disant – place. Et il a trouvé comment. Alors qu'Envy à la balle, il lui court dessus, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs la lance avant que l'autre ne l'atteigne, mais sous guise de « je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter » le type fonce dans Envy et le fait tomber au sol très vite, le plaquant complètement contre les graviers. L'autre se retrouve avec les bras et les cuisses écorchés, bien fait pour lui. Sauf qu'Envy se relève prêt à le frapper, il sait qu'il a fait exprès et il veut se venger. Son sang coule, mais il s'en moque, il va lui foutre la taugnée du siècle.

Minute.

Son sang coule.

Il oublie le gars et se tourne vers le blond pas loin. Edward l'observe bizarrement, il connaît ce regard. C'est un regard affamé, celui d'un vampire qui vient de trouver son futur repas.  
Et ça c'est ce qu'on appelait : un énorme problème.

A suivre…

L'autatrice : mais que va-t-il se passer ?


	6. Oups, le sang trop bon

**Titre :** Proie et Prédateur  
**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)  
**Disclaimer : **Hormis l'idée de vampire complètement folle, le reste ne m'appartient pas.  
**Résumé : **Ed goute le sang d'Envy malencontreusement, et maintenant il a envie de le mordre… Et pas juste pour jouer.  
**Couple :** des chances que ça finissent en Ed/Vy.  
**Note :** OOC, UA, Vampire-fic, School-fic  
**Note 2 :** POV Edward

*****************

Je joue tranquillement au handball, je demande rien à personne, je n'abuse même pas de ma surpuissance de vampire pour gagner le match. En plus je trouve ça drôle, parce qu'avec Envy on est pile synchro, et du coup on fait gagner l'équipe. Bref j'ai juste tout l'air d'un humain qui fait du sport. Point. Et puis là c'est le drame, ce type se jette sur Envy, le fait tomber. Alors… Alors une odeur, une bonne odeur vient chatouiller mes narines, je fixe l'humain à terre, oh oui ça viens de lui je le savais. Il se relève et la couleur du sang attire tout de suite mon regard. Et je peux affirmer que ça c'est pire qu'avoir une jolie nuque. Je me lèche les lèvres, je veux ce sang, je le veux et maintenant.

OOO

Envy regardait à gauche et à droite, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, sinon Ed allait lui sauter dessus, et qu'il se mette à vouloir le bouffer n'était pas le pire, non le pire c'était que les autres allaient découvrir son secret si ça arrivait. Et merde tant pis, même s'il fallait qu'il perde toute dignité, Envy se laissa tomber accroupis :

- J'ai mal… Ca fait tellement mal.

C'était faux, il sentait à peine la douleur, mais peut-être qu'avec ça quelqu'un réagirait. Et il fallait que quelqu'un réagisse bordel.

OOO

Il est si près, quelques pas, et je pourrai manger. Non je dois résister, j'ai promis que je ne mordrais pas alors je ne dois pas le mordre. Je sais. Je ne le mordrai pas alors. Je vais juste lécher doucement ses plaies, aspirer ce sang qui s'amuse à m'appeler. Un pas en avant.

OOO

Et putain personne s'inquiète pour son sort ou quoi ? Bon okay les gens le détestent parce qu'il leur a volé Ed, mais là ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, vous avez à faire à un vampire les cocos. Envy décida d'en remettre une couche, le blond avait intérêt de lui rembourser sa fierté et avec indemnité. Il fit semblant donc de ne pas supporter la perte de ce sang et tomba sur le côté comme s'il était sur le point de s'évanouir.

OOO

J'avance, encore, encore, j'y suis presque, je regarde Envy si près, son sang aussi. Je le veux. Oh oui je le veux. Je sens tout mon corps qui le réclame, entre mon estomac qui gargouille, mon cœur qui s'excite, mes yeux qui ne veulent plus quitter le liquide précieux, ma salive qui remplit ma bouche, même la langue qui caresse mes canines, tout en moi le veut. Puis soudain quelqu'un me cache la vue, relève Envy et le fait s'éloigner de moi. J'avance, une main tendue, mais… Il ne faut pas. Je résiste. Je résiste. Et je vois le sang à mes pieds. Je m'accroupis. Je résiste. Ou en tout cas j'essais. Et mon doigt dans le sang, et mon doigt dans ma bouche. Et je ferme les yeux, c'est si bon, tellement bon. Le goût se fond en moi et excite encore plus mes sens. Je l'ai trouvé. Le goût ultime. C'est le sang d'Envy. Je rouvre les yeux.

OOO

Finalement c'est le prof qui a réagit, il lui a fallu du temps, Edward était vraiment près. Mais Envy avait réussit à se sauver, et le sauver lui également. A l'infirmerie on retira les gravats de ses plais et on les banda. Voilà fin de l'histoire. Il retourna dans les vestiaires chercher ses affaires, se rhabilla dans sa tenue, et sécha le reste du sport en allant en étude. Ed lui se fit également envoyer à l'infirmerie pour crise d'anémie. Il se sentait trop mal, il lui fallait tout de suite du sang, il alla chercher ses affaires dans le vestiaire, y croisa Envy mais l'évita du regard et ne lui dit rien, se rhabilla également et alla à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière lui fila un cachet et voulu qu'il se couche, il demanda pour aller au toilette avant, elle le laissa faire. Au cabinet, Ed prit une pochette dans son sac et la vida. Ca ne l'apaisa qu'à peine. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment enfermé, l'infirmière allait se poser des questions, aussi il ressortit et s'allongea pour s'endormir immédiatement.

OOO

En me réveillant, je ne me sentais pas mieux. J'avais toujours autant envie de sang. Et pas de n'importe quelle pochette non. Je voulais celui d'Envy. Il fallait que je combatte mon instinct, j'avais promis de pas le mordre. Mais allez dire ça à votre corps quand tout entier il ne cesse de hurler qu'il veut le sang de cet humain. Je sortis de l'infirmerie et revidai une autre poche de sang dans les toilettes du lycée. Elle ne fit pas grand-chose. Je savais que ce n'était pas ce que voulait mon organisme, mais j'espérais que ça le calme au moins un peu, en vain. Je voulais appeler mon petit frère pour qu'on rentre à la maison, peut-être que ça irait mieux le lendemain ? Mais alors que je composais son numéro, quelqu'un avec une odeur trop connu vint frapper à la porte des toilettes.

OOO

- Ed, c'est Envy, je sais que t'es là, quelqu'un t'as vu entrer. Sors de là

- Casse-toi !

- Il faut qu'on parle

- Pas maintenant.

- Bien sûr que si maintenant.

- Non !

- Sors de là je te dis.

- NON !

- Alors tu veux que je gueule tout fort à qui veut l'entendre dans ces toilettes qu'en fait tu…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une main se posa sur la bouche d'Envy.

- A quoi tu joues ?

- Je veux te parler.

- Bon d'accord viens !

Edward choppa son bras et l'entraîna dans un coin tranquille du lycée.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est rien

- Hein ?

- Je veux dire, je comprends que tu ais craqué tout à l'heure, à cause de mon sang, donc ne te prends pas la tête, ce n'est rien.

- …

- Et maintenant tout va bien, je suis soigné…

Mais rien n'allait, rien du tout. Ed voulait le sang d'Envy quand même, parce qu'il l'avait goûté et qu'il en voulait encore plus. Seulement il avait trop honte de lui dire.

- Tu as raison, je m'inquiète pour rien.

Autant faire comme si de rien n'était, peut-être sa faim passerait. Peut-être.

OOO

Le soir ça n'était pas passé, mais j'ai pensé qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, le lendemain tout serait oublié.

Des fois les vampires sont naïfs eux aussi.

OOO

Dès qu'il le vit le matin au lycée, Ed su qu'il voulait encore le sang d'Envy. Il essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ca lui passerait. Oui ça lui passerait sûrement. Il parla normalement avec Envy, comme il le faisait tous les jours, mais il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait même pas de quoi ils causaient, comme s'il avait appuyé sur un bouton automatique qui le ferait réagir et dire les bonnes phrases au bon moment. Petit à petit, Ed se laissait saisir par son envie, son instinct de vampire doucement prenait le pas sur lui, et peu importe qu'il aille vider des poches de sangs en cachette et qu'il combatte, c'était l'animal en lui qui était le plus fort.

- Ed je te trouve bizarre aujourd'hui

- Ah ?

- T'es moins attentif que d'habitude

- C'est-à-dire ?

- D'hab' tu trouves toujours un moyen de me manipuler pour te marrer

- Hm okay.

- Eh ?

- Quoi ?

- Je te voyais plutôt répondre « mais c'est parce que tu réagis au quart de tour Envy ».

- Hm d'accord.

- Okay ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien

Envy soupira.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ?

- Rien ne va mal

- C'est à cause de hier ?

- Je te dis que ce n'est rien !

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs scruta le vampire, ce dernier semblait épuisé.

- T'as pas assez dormi ?

- Ca doit être ça.

L'humain alors alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, choppa sa tête et la posa sur son épaule.

- Tant qu'y a l'écharpe ça va ! Donc repose-toi !

Un petit sourire narquois vint naître sur les lèvres du blond.

Ed avait combattu.

C'était le vampire qui venait de gagner.

- Oui Envy, je vais me reposer.

OOO

Envy semble me faire confiance. Il a toujours pas compris qu'il ne faut pas avoir confiance en un vampire. Tant pis il l'apprendra à ses dépends…

OOO

Durant le temps de midi Ed s'amusa à frôler le genou d'Envy avec le sien. Il savait que s'il jouait directe au séducteur, l'autre remarquerait trop vite son changement, il y allait donc doucement. Il pouvait prendre son temps, tant que cela lui permettait d'avoir ce sang tellement désiré. Il mangea en se léchant les lèvres le plus doucement possibles, jetant un regard à Envy.

- Et sinon Envy, t'as déjà eut une petite amie ?

L'autre arqua les sourcils, puis finit par se dire que ce n'était qu'une curiosité comme une autre de la part d'Edward.

- Plusieurs

- En même temps ?

- Non, mais à peu d'intervalle. Je sortais avec des filles comme ça pour montrer que j'étais important

- Et ça te rendait important ?

- Pas vraiment, j'avais juste l'air con.

- T'as déjà couché avec l'une d'elle ?

- Tu poses de ces questions

- Quoi ? Je me renseigne c'est tout

- Non jamais.

- Bizarre je me serais attendu au contraire.

- Et toi Ed ?

- Je suis même jamais sortit avec personne. J'étais plus occupé à me nourrir qu'à penser à l'amour.

- Et après ? Entre 12 et 16 ans ?

- J'étais plus occupé à m'empêcher de mordre que tomber amoureux.

- Je vois…

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas couché avec elles ?

- Parce que je… Ed tu ne serais pas entrain de me faire du pied là ?

Et effectivement, le blond était entrain de frotter son pied contre l'humain, la remarque d'Envy ne l'arrêta pas.

- C'est ce que je fais pourquoi ?

- Tu pourrais arrêter ?

- Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait

- Tu t'es trompé.

Ed s'arrêta, mais posa sa main sur le genou d'Envy.

- J'aurais pensé que tu voudrais qu'on devienne plus proche.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Puis le blond voyant que l'autre se cabrait arrêta et enleva sa main :

- Ah désolé, je voulais juste t'embêter parce que je ne pensais pas que tu serais toujours puceau

- Et toi alors ?

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu ne couchais pas avec elles ?

- Et bien c'est parce que je voulais juste faire le fier devant les copains, et peut-être que je larguais les filles trop vite. Mais tout le monde pensait comme toi, que je couchais à tout vent. Puis depuis mes quatorze ans j'évite tout le monde donc je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de me retrouver une copine.

- Hm hm

- Ed est ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me caresser le dos de la main ?

- Pourquoi n'enlèves-tu pas ta main ?

- Pourquoi est ce que tu me caresses ?

Mais Edward ne répondit pas à la question.

- Envy, je me disais, tu voudrais pas venir quelque part avec moi ?

- Quelque part où ?

- Et bien tu sauras quand je te montrerai.

Envy fronça les sourcils, Ed le voyait bien réticent, il cessa ses caresses et mangea son plat. S'il voulait que l'autre accepte il fallait qu'il se comporte « normalement ».

- Ah je suis quand même dégoûté, pas de tartes aux fraises aujourd'hui, ça me rend dingue ça tiens.

- Toi et tes tartes aux fraises…

Ed lui sourit :

- Quoi ? C'est tellement bon, me dis pas qu'il y a pas un plat qui te rends dingue comme ça.

Envy parut réfléchir un instant, puis finit par dire :

- Si, y a la mousse au chocolat.

- Hm vraiment, la mousse au chocolat ?

OOO

Ne dévoile pas tous tes secrets à un vampire si facilement… Surtout pas à un vampire qui veut ton sang.

OOO

- Oui, au fait quand c'est que tu voudrais m'emmener dans cet endroit ?

Ed cacha derrière sa main son sourire vainqueur.

- Ce soir ça te dis ?

- Okay.

C'était dans la poche.

A la fin des cours donc, Envy suivit Ed qui l'emmena jusqu'à un complexe sportif où deux bâtiments étaient accolés, l'un avec un gymnase, l'autre avec une piscine, le tout était fermé. Ce qui n'arrêta pas le blond.

- Attends tu veux pas qu'on rentre quand même ?

- Si, viens

Il passa ses bras en dessous des épaules d'Envy et sauta jusqu'aux fenêtres tout au dessus qui était bien à cinq mètres du sol.

- WOOOH !!

- Envy remue pas si tu ne veux pas que je te lâche

- Désolé mais j'avais jamais sauté aussi haut de ma vie.

- Tu parles, c'est rien ça, certains animaux vont jusqu'à sauter dix fois leur taille.

- Oui ben désolé mais nous en tant qu'humain on a déjà du mal à sauter une fois la notre.

Ed haussa les épaules, puis lâcha Envy sur le muret à cinq mètres du sol qui de peur de tomber s'accrocha à son bras. Le blond tapa dans une des fenêtres qui s'ouvrit puis s'introduisit à l'intérieur, portant de nouveau Envy pour le faire descendre sans encombre dans le grand gymnase en dessous.

- Voilà on y est.

- Euh… Okay

- Des fois je viens ici et je me lâche complètement, je laisse tous mes sens de vampires prendre le dessus et je fais du sport jusqu'à ce que je sois calmé. Enfin bien sûr seulement quand c'est fermé.

Envy acquiesça, puis fit doucement le tour du gymnase, suivit du blond.

- Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi j'ai voulu t'emmener ici ?

- En fait si.

Edward se dirigea vers le matériel et en sortit un ballon de basket et le lança vers Envy.

- Ca te dit une partie ?

L'autre ne refusa pas. S'en suivit un combat entre les deux pour le ballon, se collant l'un contre l'autre, l'un voulant garder la balle et l'autre essayant de la récupérer. Au début Ed ne se servit pas de sa force de vampire, modérant ses attaques pour être de la force de l'humain. Ils mirent chacun quelques paniers, le blond entendait le cœur d'Envy battre plus vite et plus fort à cause de ses efforts. En fait à la manière d'un humain qui cuit son steak au goût qu'il préfère, Edward entrainait Envy pour boire son sang dans les meilleures conditions. Il finit par arrêter le ballon :

- Tu sais Envy, le sang d'un même humain peut être plus ou moins agréable à boire selon les conditions

Il renvoya la balle à l'adolescent et se colla derrière lui.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Envy dribblant empêchant le blond de récupérer le ballon.

Mais le blond plus rapide que lui était déjà devant.

- Oui. Par exemple quand il est endormi, quand il est nerveux, quand il a peur. Le sang est irrigué différemment, selon comment le cœur bat.

- Je vois, c'est plutôt logique en fait.

La main de Ed agrippa celle d'Envy, puis l'autre prit le ballon, et sans que l'adolescent aux cheveux noir ait le temps de faire un geste, le blond le lâchait, était à l'autre bout du terrain et mettait un panier. Puis il revint vers lui.

- Tu triches là !

Mais Ed dribblant devant lui ne fit pas attention à sa remarque.

- Envy, j'ai une devinette

- Laquelle ?

- A ton avis, quand est-ce que le sang est le meilleur ?

Il essaya de rattraper la balle, mais impossible de suivre Ed qui remit un autre panier. Le blond lui renvoya le ballon et se plaça en face de lui, tandis que l'humain commençait se sentir mal, il y avait quelque chose de mauvais dans l'atmosphère, et surtout dans le comportement de Ed, qui lui donna la réponse :

- C'est quand la personne vient de faire des efforts, comme du sport par exemple.

Et Envy comprenant où voulait en venir le blond lui balança la balle dessus de toutes ses forces, peine perdue, le vampire l'évita et se mit en face de lui. Puis caressa sa joue, le griffant au passage avec ses ongles qui avaient repoussé. Du sang coula de la joue d'Envy et si Ed était déjà complètement excité cela n'arrangea pas son état. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour Envy, courir, et le plus vite possible. Edward ne le poursuivit pas tout de suite, il aimait voir sa proie s'enfuir, c'était un jeu entre le prédateur et sa victime.

- Ed tu m'avais dis que tu ne me mordrais pas !

Hurla Envy.

- Il ne faut pas faire confiance aux vampires.

- Mais toi tu es mon ami.

Il ne put faire un pas de plus Ed était devant lui et le regardait.

- C'est toi qui voulais être ami avec un vampire.

Envy repartit dans l'autre sens.

- Pas la peine de courir, je t'aurai, tu n'as nulle part ou te cacher et tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici seul.

Ed avait raison, mais l'adolescent refusait de lui laisser son sang sans même essayer de s'échapper. Au fond de lui il avait aussi envie de croire que le blond n'avait pas mentit, qu'il ne voulait pas réellement le bouffer, et qu'à ce moment ce soit juste son instinct de vampire qui lui parle, cet instinct qu'il n'arrivait plus à refouler. Envy enfonça la porte qui séparait le gymnase de la piscine. Il regarda l'étendu d'eau et voulu faire demi-tour, à la limite il se sentait presque plus rassuré près du blond. Mais celui-ci était déjà sur lui.

- Finis de courir

- Ed calme toi.

Le vampire fit un pas en avant, l'humain un en arrière.

- Réfléchis, tu as fais une promesse à ton frère.

- J'ai promis que je ne mordrais pas, soit, il y a d'autres manières de boire ton sang.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Ed parut réfléchir et Envy continua de reculer.

- Oui, tu as le sang dont j'ai toujours rêvé

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je l'ai goûté, quand tu as saigné, il en restait sur le sol, je l'ai gouté.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu le veux maintenant

- Exactement.

Et le blond se colla à l'humain, passant de force sa main dans son dos.

- Je le veux, donne le moi.

Il approcha sa langue de la joue d'Envy, qui en profita pour lui balancer de toutes les forces qu'il put un coup de genoux bien placé là où ça fait mal. Même pour un vampire c'était douloureux, Ed relâcha l'autre et sous le choc il repoussa l'humain. Ce dernier trébucha et se sentit tomber dans la piscine.

Le blond dont la douleur était passé – chez un vampire la douleur ne restait pas très longtemps sauf pour certaines blessures – regarda le corps d'Envy s'enfoncer dans l'eau puis remonter à la surface. Il s'attendait à voir l'autre nager pour continuer de lui échapper, mais Envy se mit à battre des mains, incapable de rester bien longtemps au dessus de l'eau, qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Etait-ce une manière pour lui de s'enfuir ? Il cria :

- Ed !!!

Puis à nouveau s'enfonça, et réapparu à la surface :

- Je sais pas… il avala la tasse s'étouffa à moitié et reprit, je sais pas nager !

Le blond n'avait pas bougé jusqu'à entendre cette phrase, oubliant complètement sa soif de sang il sauta à l'eau. Envy était entrain de se noyer et pas à essayer de lui échapper. Il l'attrapa par le cou sans l'étrangler pour autant et le tira jusqu'au bord, où il le sortit de l'eau et l'allongea. L'autre essayait de reprendre sa respiration doucement. Edward se tenait accroupit un peu plus loin, les deux mains au sol, dans la même position qu'un animal assit. A peine Envy se sentit mieux il le calla de force sur son dos, il n'attendit même pas qu'il lui parle. Il repartit par où il était entré, ferma la fenêtre et descendit. De là il posa l'humain sur le sol, et avant qu'Envy ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le vampire avait disparu.

OOO

Qu'est ce que j'allais faire, qu'est ce que je voulais faire ? Il ne fallait plus que j'approche Envy. Je ne suis bon qu'à être un vampire. Peu importe la volonté que j'y mets, je ne serai que ça pour toujours. Et si je continue à être avec lui, il y aura un jour où je le mordrai pour de vrai. Il vaut donc mieux que je nous éloigne, que j'arrête d'avoir l'illusion que je pourrais m'entendre avec un humain. De toute façon après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, m'étonnerait qu'il veuille encore qu'on soit ami, il doit avoir compris la leçon. Les vampires et les humains ne peuvent pas vivre ensembles. Jamais.

OOO

Al regardait son frère assit tout recroquevillé sur le fauteuil, il était rentré à peine quelques minutes plutôt, trainant des pieds comme s'il était épuisé, mouillé comme s'il pleuvait des cordes dehors, avait prit cette position dans le fauteuil et n'avait plus bougé depuis. Le plus jeune était allé chercher une grande serviette et l'avait entouré avec, même si un vampire n'avait pas spécialement froid. Il lui séchait les cheveux et essayait de lui parler :

- Grand frère il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Mais l'autre s'enferma dans son mutisme, posant son front sur ses genoux, plantant ses ongles plus fort dans ses jambes. Alphonse n'insista pas, à la place il se mit en face de son ainé posa ses bras au dessus de son cou et son visage dans ses cheveux. C'était la seule façon qu'il trouvait pour le soutenir. Et intérieurement Ed l'en remercia.

OOO

Même si je venais de perdre un ami, je savais que mon frère serait toujours là. Nous étions deux vampires, et nous étions liés pour l'éternité.

A suivre…

L'autatrice : beuh dodo… t_t


	7. Séparation

**Titre :** Proie et Prédateur  
**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)  
**Disclaimer : **Hormis l'idée de vampire complètement folle, le reste ne m'appartient pas.  
**Résumé : **rien ne va, Ed et Envy ne se parle plus, et en plus la mère d'Envy est de retour.  
**Couple :** des chances que ça finissent en Ed/Vy.  
**Note :** OOC, UA, Vampire-fic, School-fic  
**Note 2 :** POV Envy

*****************

Je les entends ricaner dans mon dos. Je peux palper leur joie, tellement que même les oreilles bouchées je suis sûr que je pourrais entendre leur rire. Ils ont ce qu'ils voulaient, alors ils hurlent leur bonheur même dans leur silence. Ed et moi on ne se parle plus. Et ça les rend heureux. Je voudrais un couteau pour trancher toutes leurs gorges.

OOO

Après ce qu'il s'était passé à la piscine, Envy était rentré chez lui complètement trempé. Lust lui avait sauté dessus en le voyant, le forçant à aller prendre une douche bien chaude, elle lui avait ensuite préparé un chocolat avec du miel, il faisait chaud, mais elle avait peur qu'il choppe froid quand même. Ensuite elle l'avait interrogé, mais il n'avait rien répondu, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait expliquer ? Qu'il avait failli se faire bouffer par un vampire, une deuxième fois ? Et le même vampire en plus ? Alors qu'il croyait qu'ils étaient amis ? Wrath s'était serré contre lui pour qu'il ne soit plus triste, même si le plus jeune ignorait ce qui se passait. C'est Greed qui encore toucha au plus juste :

- Les choses vont mal avec Edward Elric c'est ça ?

Et vu la tête que fit Envy à cet instant le plus âgé compris qu'il avait tapé dans le mille.

- Ah petit frère tu veux que j'aille lui couper un bout d'oreille ?

- Greed, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu le connaissais ?

- Peu importe, s'il te fait du mal je peux toujours aller lui…

- Il m'a sauvé la vie

- Quoi ?

- J'ai failli me noyer, et il m'a sauvé la vie.

Et pourtant les choses n'allaient pas si bien, parce qu'avant tout s'était de sa faute s'il était tombé dans la piscine, et qu'avant de l'aider il l'avait pourchassé, seulement si Greed s'en mêlait pas sûr qu'il s'en sorte en un seul morceau, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la force de Ed.

- Alors explique-nous pourquoi tu fais cette tronche de déterré.

Envy serra Wrath plus fort avant de répondre à Greed :

- Considère que je me suis fais plaquer okay ?

- Tu t'es fais plaqué après ou avant qu'il t'ait sauvé la vie ?

- Avant je suppose. Enfin on ne sortait pas ensembles.

- Mais tu es amoureux de lui ?

- N'importe quoi, ce que je dis juste … C'est que je viens de perdre un ami.

- Avoue frangin que là tu n'es pas clair du tout.

Envy releva un regard froid vers son ainé :

- Et puis fiche moi la paix, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Greed joua sa victime :

- Oiiin je suis malheureux Envy me fait des secrets !! Wraaaath dis lui quelque chose.

- Greed fiche la paix à Envy ! se contenta de répondre le cadet.

- OIIIIIIN mes deux frères sont contre moi.

Et il alla prendre Lust dans ses bras en faisant semblant de pleurer, cette dernière lui caressa le dos en soupirant, se demandant qui était vraiment l'aîné des deux. Et Wrath se pelotonna un peu plus contre Envy comme un gros chat. Heureusement que les conneries de son ainé, tout l'amour de son cadet et l'inquiétude de sa sœur, ainsi que l'absence de leur mère étaient là pour lui remonter un peu le moral.

Et puis au lycée il n'y avait eut rien de plus. Ils étaient restés voisins de tables, mais agissaient tous les deux comme des étrangers. Le vampire pensant que l'humain le détestait. L'humain s'imaginant que le vampire ne voulait plus avoir à faire à lui. Reprenant leur vie chacun de leur côté, Envy seul, Ed trainant avec des gens et d'autres – mais qui au passage se sentait au moins tout aussi seul que l'humain. Et tout le lycée était heureux, enfin ils avaient récupéré leur petit blond préféré. Ouais mais à quel prix ? Est-ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas que son sourire n'avait rien de réel, qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir, que parfois son regard perdu dans le vague s'arrêtait sur Envy, que leurs yeux se croisaient, que le temps s'arrêtait quelques secondes, puis que quelqu'un finissait par secouer Edward, lui dire une blague pas drôle ou lui raconter un morceau de vie pas intéressant et le blond détournait les yeux en rigolant bien fort, et bien faux.

OOO

L'ironie c'est que j'avais commencé à fuir tous les gens à partir de mes quatorze ans environ mais que s'était seulement maintenant, après deux semaines incroyables avec Ed, que je me sentais vraiment seul. Et autant le dire je m'ennuyais carrément, aussi bien en cours où on ne chuchotait plus entre nous, que le midi où je mangeais mon plat en le regardant rire avec d'autres gus, que pendant les pauses où je posais ma tête sur la table sans bouger attendant que le temps passe. Cette situation durait seulement depuis deux jours, sans compter le week-end entre, et je ne la supportais déjà plus. Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ? Allez lui parler alors qu'il essaierait peut-être de me re-bouffer ? Ou pire de m'envoyer paître pour une raison X ou Y ? Et les gens racontaient à qui voulait l'entendre, et tout le monde semblait vouloir l'entendre, qu'Ed et moi on avait cassé parce qu'il m'avait trouvé entrain de faire une partouze avec des dealers, c'était une histoire trop débile, mais tout le monde y croyait quand même.

Paraît que le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres.

OOO

Leur prof principal l'avait convoqué.

- Envy, mes collègues et moi remarquons que vous n'êtes pas attentif durant les cours.

- Et alors ?

- Vous vous rendez-compte que vous arrivez après tous les autres au lycée et qu'en plus vous ne travaillez pas ?

Oui il se rendait bien compte, mais pourquoi est-ce que les notes devaient toujours passés avant les problèmes personnels ? Est-ce que les profs ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que quelques temps plus tôt quand il trainait avec Ed il était au contraire bien plus assidu ? Non il ne voyait que maintenant qu'il ne travaillait pas alors que ça ne datait que depuis deux jours.

- Je ferai des efforts.

C'est ce que le prof voulait entendre.

- Très bien, vous devriez prendre exemple sur votre voisin de tables, Edward Elric est une personne tellement sérieuse, tellement assidu, il excelle dans tout et en plus il est très social, assumant son rôle de délégué à merveille il est un vrai leader. Il fera sûrement partie de l'élite.

OOO

T'entends ça vampire, tu vas faire partie de l'élite, quand tout le monde sera à tes pieds, tu pourras mordre qui tu veux. Et tu m'oublieras sûrement.

OOO

- Bien sûr je doute que vous puissiez faire aussi bien que lui, mais avec quelques efforts vous pourriez élever un peu votre niveau.

Et les profs aveuglés par leur fierté pour Ed ne voyait même pas qu'il lui arrivait de roupiller en cours, que durant leur période « amis » avec Envy il était capable d'envoyer des mots avec des trucs stupides marqués dessus toutes les dix minutes, qu'il avait même une fois tenté de faire une natte à l'humain au milieu d'un cours ? A part ça c'est sûr qu'il débordait de sérieux. Envy eut envie de sourire en se remémorant ses petits moments passés avec le blond, mais la réalité lui revint en pleine face :

- Il paraît que vous êtes sortis ensemble, je suis content que ça ne soit plus le cas, vous auriez pu avoir une très mauvaise influence sur lui.

L'adolescent hésita entre l'envie de le tuer et le complet dégoût pour ce prof.

- Nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble, ce n'était que des rumeurs

- Enfin dans tous les cas c'est mieux que vous ne vous fréquentiez plus, bien bien, bon je n'avais que ça à vous dire, j'ai du travail, vous pouvez sortir.

Envy ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, il quitta la salle des profs avec l'envie de vomir. Il n'y avait pas que les élèves pour se réjouir de cette séparation, même les adultes de cet établissement en étaient très heureux. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs en eut mal au ventre, pourquoi est-ce que ça avait dût tourner comme ça juste à cause d'une histoire de sang trop bon ? Il aurait voulu être immangeable pour pouvoir continuer à être avec Ed, mais dans ce cas sans doute jamais le blond ne se serait intéressé à lui. Et aujourd'hui il n'était plus un ami, ni même une proie. Plus rien. Juste un humain quelquonque assit à côté d'un vampire.

Bon il se trompait un peu, pour Ed il était toujours aussi appétissant, seulement le vampire avait été remué par ce qu'il s'était passé à la piscine et ne voulant plus qu'une chose pareil se reproduise se contenait. Même son corps se tenait tranquille étrangement, ce n'était pas plus mal. Le vampire recommençait à aller vers tout le monde, et tous pensait que tout était rentré dans l'ordre mais c'était faux, le cœur du blond n'y était pas du tout, il avait envie d'envoyer balader tout le monde et de rester allongé chez lui, boire des poches de sang devant la télé, devenir un vampire obèse, que son frère prenne soin de lui, mais plus de voir leur sale tronche de déterrés et plus jamais entendre leur :

- Ah je suis rassuré que tu ne sois plus avec Envy, c'est vraiment qu'un pauvre type avec une sale réputation, ce qu'il te faut à toi Ed c'est une bonne personne.

Et qu'est ce qu'ils en savaient ce qu'il lui fallait ceux là ?

- Envy et moi on ne sortait pas ensemble, on était juste amis.

- Oui, mais il ne pouvait pas être un bon ami, regarde nous on est bien mieux.

Edward souriait et acquiesçait et changeait de sujet :

- Au fait vous avez vu la nouvelle télé réalité qui vient de sortir vous en pensez quoi ?

Il s'en foutait des avis, d'ailleurs il n'écouta pas, raconter à Envy sa vie de vampire était bien plus drôle, il s'empêcha d'éclater de rire en repensant à la tête de palmier entrain de lui demander comment il faisait pour les règles de filles. A son sourire les autres comprirent ce qu'ils voulaient :

- Aha toi aussi Ed tu aimes Julianna, on en était sûr

Et le vampire ne savait pas qui était cette Julianna et s'en fichait complètement. Tout ce qu'il savait s'était qu'Envy lui manquait alors qu'il n'était même pas loin, et que de toute manière il ne pourrait sûrement plus jamais lui parler.

OOO

Quand je vois tous ces humains, ces saletés d'enfoirés d'humains, je me souviens pourquoi j'étais qu'un délinquant. Je suis un humain aussi, je fais partie de cette race de saloperies, et je voudrais tous les exterminer. Seul mes frères et ma sœur sortent du lot. Ma mère la première pétasse de cette terre qui nous as toujours répété combien notre présence l'embêtait, à quel point nous n'étions que bon à rien, que nous finirions soit sous les ponts, soit en prison, celle à cause de qui j'ai mal tourné durant mon enfance. Et ce prof me fait tellement penser à elle, et les gens dans ce lycée me dégoûtent tant. Heureusement que quand je rentre à la maison, sous un sourire accueillant et chaleureux de ma grande sœur, mon petit frère me saute dessus et le grand raconte une connerie dont seul lui à le secret, parce que sans eux le prof aurait finis poignardé.

OOO

- Tu es de nouveau ami avec Edward grand frère ?

- Non

Wrath fit une petite moue et Envy lui caressa les cheveux :

- Mais et toi le collège tout va bien ?

- Oui, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je m'en sors très bien.

Le plus âgé eut un sourire, et sans doute que son petit frère s'en sortait même mieux que lui.

- Et tu sais, aujourd'hui il y a même une fille qui m'a demandé pour sortir avec moi

- Et ta réponse ?

- Non, elle était moche.

Pas de doute, son petit frère savait lui remonté le moral, dire ça avec sa petite bouille trop adorable, impossible pour Envy de ne pas avoir envie de rire. Greed à ce moment là s'incrusta dans la chambre et dans la conversation :

- J'ai tout entendu Wrath, t'es un vrai tombeur dit moi, exactement comme moi.

Envy mit une main sur les yeux du cadet :

- Non ne deviens pas comme cet obsédé Wrath

- Ah mais je ne suis pas obsédé, juste que je sais voir les jolies femmes

- C'est ça c'est ça. Dis Lust en lui frappant gentiment le derrière de la tête arrivant à ce moment là. Bon le repas est près, à table.

Ils ne se firent pas prier deux fois, manger le repas de leurs sœurs étaient toujours un véritable bonheur. Alors que tous s'apprêtèrent donc à descendre dans la salle à manger, la porte claqua et une voix détestée des quatre retentit :

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette odeur ? Ca pue !

Ils virent une femme entrer dans la cuisine et ils surent que ce soir là ils ne mangeraient pas.

- Vraiment ces sales gosses ne savent pas cuisiner.

Elle jeta tout à la poubelle satisfaite par sa propre méchanceté. Lust, Greed, Envy et Wrath allèrent ensembles s'enfermer dans la chambre du plus âgé.

- Et merde elle est partie que la semaine dernière, comment ça se fait qu'elle soit déjà là ? Se plaignit Envy.

Wrath se serra contre lui, il ne voulait pas savoir, sa mère lui faisait peur et il était toujours très heureux quand elle n'était pas là. Les autres n'en avaient plus peur, mais ils ne l'aimaient pas pour autant. Greed fit la moue :

- Le repas de ma soooeuuuur !!

Lust lui caressa le dos :

- Je t'en referai va. Espérons juste qu'elle ne se décide pas à venir nous voir nous ses gosses qu'elle aime tellement.

Mais son vœu ne fut pas exaucé, puisqu'on l'entendit frapper à la porte.

- Envy tu es là ! Envy !

L'adolescent regarda ses frères et sa sœur puis se décida à répondre :

- Oui ?

- Ah toujours pas en prison ? Dommage.

- …

- J'espère que tu n'importunes personne au lycée, je ne voudrais pas qu'on me fasse des réclamations, tu me fais honte ! Evite de te faire des amis ça m'arrangera.

Le cœur d'Envy se serra, le seul ami qu'il avait réussi à se faire en trois ans, il l'avait perdu en à peine deux semaines. Greed serra le poing, s'il n'était pas sûr de finir en tôle pour ça, il se débarrasserait de cette bonne femme en l'enterrant dans le jardin vivante. Heureusement elle ne chercha pas plus à leur parler, soupira très fort en lâchant un :

- Bande de gosses inutiles

Puis repartit.

- Cette vieille si je pouvais l'accrocher par les cheveux à ma voiture, je lui ferais faire le tour de la terre. Lâcha Greed.

- N'empêche qu'elle a raison, je suis qu'un fouteur de merde, c'est peut-être même mieux si Ed et moi on n'est plus ami.

Wrath lui cria que non, Lust hocha la tête négativement et Greed choppa le menton d'Envy pour le forcer à le regarder :

- Elle a tort okay ? Ne l'écoute pas, ne l'écoute jamais. Toi non plus Wrath ! Vous êtes nos frères et vous êtes forcément aussi génial que moi et Lust. Pigé !

Les deux plus jeunes acquiescèrent :

- Très bien, bon ce soir on dort tous ici

- Arrête on est quatre, c'est un lit deux places. Fit remarquer Envy

- Roh mais on faisait ça souvent quand on était plus jeune.

- T'as oublié de grandir, expliqua Wrath en éclatant de rire.

Mais même s'ils furent serrés toute la nuit, ils restèrent quand même les quatre dans la chambre de Greed et dormirent tous ensembles, se serrant les coudes contre leur mère.

OOO

Et c'est parce qu'on est aussi solidaire avec mes frères et sœur que j'ai réussi à m'en sortir, parce qu'on se soutient toujours, parce qu'on est là pour les autres, qu'on sait se tenir debout peu importe la force du vent. Tant qu'ils seront là, je pourrai faire face à tout. Même si mon cœur est triste.

OOO

Edward était assit à côte d'Envy comme toujours, et prenait des notes pour le cours, l'autre faisait de même, tenant sa promesse de faire des efforts. Puis ça lui permettait de ne pas penser à Ed même s'il était à moins de quinze centimètres de lui. Et puis sans faire exprès l'humain donna un coup de coude à sa trousse qui était ouverte et qui se vida sur le plancher. Ca le mit de mauvaise humeur, il se baissa pour tout ramasser devant le regard d'une prof énervée car ça semblait la gêner dans son cours. Il ne restait plus qu'un stylo à prendre, il tendit la main, le choppa, il n'était pas le seul. Il regarde les yeux dorés de celui à qui appartenait cette main, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et le cœur de l'humain s'affola, mais Edward lâcha le crayon et se redressa. Envy serra plus fort le crayon puis le rangea dans sa trousse en se mordant les lèvres, souffla un bon coup et se replongea dans le cours.

Ed avait bien sûr entendu le cœur d'Envy battre plus vite, il mit ça sur le compte de la colère de l'humain. Genre « touche pas à mon stylo sale vampire ». Réaction normal pour une personne qu'il avait failli bouffer deux fois. En fait il se trompait parce que ce n'était pas du tout les pensés de son voisin de table.

OOO

Pourquoi est ce que mon idiot de cœur pète son câble en voyant ses yeux à huit centimètres de ma face ? J'ai admis depuis longtemps qu'Ed était beau, voir même hyper sexy. Qu'il avait un regard à faire fondre le pôle sud à lui tout seul, et que quand il souriait on avait juste envie de devenir son esclave. MAIS. Ce n'était pas une raison pour mon cœur de devenir cinglé.

Et puis cet idiot m'ignore, saleté de vampire va. Tu peux bien avoir les plus beaux yeux à des planètes à la ronde, si tu pouvais arrêter de m'éviter je t'en serais super reconnaissant. J'en viens presque à me dire que je préfèrerais être mordu si ça nous permettait de nous reparler comme avant.

OOO

Fin de la journée, aucune évolution entre lui et Ed, Envy dégoûté tape dans un caillou imaginaire sur le chemin. Il n'a pas trop envie de rentrer, sûr qu'il n'est pas le seul, Greed va trainer dans son bar, Lust dans sa fac avec son copain, et Wrath va sûrement rester à l'étude de son collège, tout ça pour voir le moins de temps possible leur mère. Alors il traine dehors, sans se donner de direction précise, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ses pas le conduisent jusqu'au complexe sportif. Il a un rire amer en regardant les deux grands bâtiments collés l'un à l'autre. Puis il remarque que la fenêtre par laquelle Edward les avait fait entrer est ouverte, est ce que le vampire serait là ? Il s'approche du mur, pose sa main dessus, il ne peut pas rentrer lui, mais il sent la présence d'Edward. Il est persuadé que le blond est à l'intérieur, il n'a peut-être pas les pouvoirs du vampire, mais c'est son intuition qui lui dit. Il finit par s'asseoir contre le mur et essaye de s'imaginer Ed entrain de se déchainer jusqu'à épuisement. Seulement le blond à arrêté de courir partout, il a sentit la présence d'Envy, il le devine là derrière la paroi, il pourrait presque le voir, seulement il n'est pas capable de regarder à travers les murs. Il s'approche de la façade, à l'endroit où derrière l'humain se trouve, et s'asseoit, posant son dos contre la cloison. Il ferme les yeux, s'était comme s'il était dos à dos avec Envy à ce moment là.

- Mais c'est impossible Envy, notre amitié est impossible.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs ne l'entendit pas, pourtant il demanda :

- Pourquoi est ce que notre amitié serait impossible ?

Ed par contre lui qui avait un ouïe beaucoup plus fine avait très bien entendu, c'était marrant qu'Envy soit à ce point sur la même longueur d'onde que lui, marrant et triste aussi. Tellement que le vampire se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Ils étaient à ce moment là plus proche que quiquonque mais à la fois si loin, séparé par un mur qui leur semblait indestructible et infranchissable : leur différence d'espèce : l'un étant un vampire, l'autre un humain.

- Un loup et un agneau ne peuvent pas devenir ami, tout comme nous.

Envy soupira, il savait ce qu'Ed pensait, il le savait parce qu'il le connaissait mieux que tout le lycée réunis, il savait que l'autre se disait qu'il leur était impossible de devenir ami, parce qu'il aurait envie de le bouffer tôt ou tard, parce qu'une proie devrait se méfier de son prédateur et pas l'aimer. Mais…

- J'ai envie d'être ta gazelle, ton exception.

Le blond sentit son cœur battre plus vite, et bizarrement ce n'était pas dut à la faim. Mais alors à quoi ? Jamais pour rien d'autre son cœur n'avait accéléré alors ? En plus au lieu de lui faire du bien, ça lui pinçait l'estomac.

- Tais-toi Envy.

Mais Envy ne le fit pas, d'ailleurs il ne savait même pas que l'autre voulait qu'il se taise.

- C'est pas grave si je suis ta proie, je veux être ton ami.

- La ferme !!

- Et tu sais quoi ? Ca m'énerverait vraiment que tu fasses un suçon à quelqu'un d'autre.

Le vampire donna un coup dans le mur, retenant ses forces pour ne pas le détruire.

- Tu es mon premier véritable ami.

Le blond craqua complètement, serrant les poings, se mordant les lèvres. Si seulement il avait pu naître humain, il n'aurait jamais blessé Envy.

- Quoi que tu dises, c'est impossible, complètement impossible

Il lui ferait du mal, il ne pouvait pas être ami avec Envy, jamais. L'adolescent resta là encore quelques temps en silence, puis finit par se relever et s'éloigner. Edward ne bougea pas, assit toujours dans la même position, répétant :

- C'est impossible.

A suivre...

L'autatrice : ah c'est déjà plus triste je sais. Vont-ils redevenir amis ? Ou pas ? FUFUFUFU, faudra encore patienter.


	8. Voyage, voyage

**Titre :** Proie et Prédateur  
**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)  
**Disclaimer : **Hormis l'idée de vampire complètement folle, le reste ne m'appartient pas.  
**Résumé : **voyage voyage.  
**Couple :** des chances que ça finissent en Ed/Vy.  
**Note :** OOC, UA, Vampire-fic, School-fic  
**Note 2 :** POV professeur.

*****************

Aujourd'hui je peux dire que je suis fier d'être prof quand je vois mon élève. Edward Elric est tellement intelligent, social, brillant, il rafle toujours les meilleurs notes partout, c'est un petit génie, il fera partie de l'élite plus tard c'est certain et je pourrai me venter d'avoir été son professeur principal. Malheureusement tous ne sont pas comme lui, il n'y a qu'à voir ce nouveau Envy, qui s'habille aussi vulgairement qu'il se comporte, ce gosse n'est qu'un déchet pour la société, tout juste bon à finir délinquant, inutile dans la classe, et dire qu'il a failli entacher Edward, je suis bien content qu'il ait ouvert les yeux et ne traine plus avec ce garçon.

OOO

En classe se préparait un voyage organisé d'une semaine. Edward comme il était le délégué s'arrangeait que chacun ait un rôle bien précis dans ce voyage et qu'il s'y tienne. Il désigna donc les personnes et leur « mission », comme personne n'osait le contredire, le déroulement de la réunion se passa très bien. Sauf au moment où il assigna la tâche d'Envy.

- Rose et Envy vous vous occuperez des roulements pour la blanchisserie et vous vous arrangerez que tout le monde ait la même quantité de lessive.

La jeune fille brune dont le visage était encadré de mèches roses se leva et protesta :

- Hors de question

- Tu ne veux pas t'occuper de la lessive ? Demanda Edward

- Je m'en fiche de la tâche, mais je ne veux pas me retrouver avec lui, dit-elle en montrant Envy d'un doigt méprisant.

Dans toute la classe des murmures s'élevèrent étant plutôt d'accord, il semblait que personne ne voulait se trouver avec l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci resta de marbre et ne chercha pas à se défendre. Ed poussa un soupire, puis finit par régler la situation :

- Okay, alors j'irai avec Envy, toi Rose tu t'occuperas de distribuer les billets de t'arranger que tout le monde est présent et à un billet.

Les gens tirèrent la tronche à l'entente de cette solution, si Ed allait avec Envy ça voulait dire que les autres n'auraient pas la chance d'être avec le blond, si cette cruche de Rose s'était sacrifiée, ils auraient sans doute eut une chance, mais voilà il fallait qu'elle se plaigne. Les gens ronchonnèrent, Ed claqua une règle en bois sur le bureau imposant un silence de plomb.

- Bien puisque tout le monde est d'accord on continue.

Seul Envy était heureux de cet engagement, peut-être réussirait-il de cette manière à renouer des liens avec le vampire.

Edward était fatigué, complètement épuisé. Il aurait bien aimé une épaule pour se reposer, regarda deux secondes du côté d'Envy puis soupira, inutile d'y compter. Il n'en pouvait plus des gens, ces humains le fatiguait de plus en plus, leur conversation tellement plate, leur envie débile de vouloir à tout pris lui plaire, leur regard en coin, leur haine envers tous, leur égoïsme. Seul l'épaule d'Envy lui faisait envie à ce moment là, et à la place il rigolait avec deux types au sujet d'un truc qu'il n'avait même pas écouté, juste que les autres riaient alors lui aussi. Seulement il ne pouvait faire que ça, comme il l'avait répété leur amitié avec l'humain aux cheveux noirs étaient totalement impossible. Après l'épisode dans le gymnase, il avait finit par rentrer chez lui, bien décidé à ne plus penser à Envy, ça serait mieux pour l'humain, comme pour le vampire, peu importe ce que l'autre pensait. Seulement malgré ses bonnes résolutions, s'il avait pu poser à cet instant juste deux minutes sa tête sur cette épaule, il s'en serait sentit apaiser sans aucun doute. En plus maintenant qu'ils allaient devoir coopérer ensembles durant leur voyage scolaire, il ne pourrait plus l'éviter. Fatiguant toute cette histoire tellement fatiguant.

Ed en fin de semaine, un jour avant le départ, était même tellement fatigué qu'il finit par s'écrouler sur le sol en pleins milieu d'une conversation. Il se nourrissait très mal depuis quelques temps et puis les humains l'épuisaient tellement qu'il n'arrivait juste plus à se tenir éveillé. Certaines filles hurlèrent inquiètes, Envy, lui, vira tout le monde qui se groupait autour du blond, releva doucement le blond et le cala sur son dos sous les regards haineux de tous, mais il s'en moquait il y avait bien plus important à ce moment là que tous ces débiles. L'autre s'était juste endormi quelques secondes, quand il se réveilla sa tête était calé sur l'épaule d'Envy, il cru à un rêve alors se pelotonna un peu plus avec un soupir satisfait.

- J'aime ton épaule Envy, baragouina-t-il.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs eut envie de sourire complètement attendris, même s'il se doutait que l'autre disait ça alors qu'il était à moitié dans les vapes. Au moins il n'y avait pas que sa nuque qu'Ed semblait apprécier.

L'infirmière obligea le blond à se reposer, quand elle eut le dos tourner Envy lui sortit une poche de sang du sac et Ed pu boire un peu, ce qui le revigora, mais il resta pour dormir quand même. La femme revint peu de temps après que le vampire se soit profondément endormi :

- En ce moment Edward vient souvent ici, c'est un peu inquiétant.

- Je pense juste qu'il se surmène trop ces derniers temps, ça le fatigue.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui

- Ouais un peu.

- Pourtant il paraît que vous ne sortez plus ensembles

Envy roula des yeux :

- On n'est jamais sortit ensembles, on était simplement amis

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Laquelle ?

- Tu connais son plat préféré ?

- La tarte aux fraises pourquoi ?

L'infirmière sourit et répondit par une autre question :

- Et pourquoi n'êtes vous plus amis ?

- Parce que… … C'est comme si il y avait un mur infranchissable entre nous.

L'infirmière eut un sourire tendre :

- Allons aucun mur n'est infranchissable.

- Il semble le croire lui…

- S'il a peur de franchir le mur, alors il faut que ça soit toi qui grimpe jusqu'à lui, il ne pourra pas rester indifférent à tes efforts.

- Je me demande comment faire ça…

La jeune femme appuya sa main sur la poitrine d'Envy

- C'est pourtant ridiculement simple tu sais

- Vous voulez me dire une connerie comme « écoute ton cœur » ?

- Si tu le savais déjà pourquoi tu me demandes ?

- …

- Y a pas de formule secrète pour toucher quelqu'un, à toi de te débrouiller, mais si vous avez pu être ami une fois, pourquoi pas encore ?

- Est-ce que s'il dit qu'il aime mon épaule alors qu'il dort à moitié, j'ai une chance qu'on redevienne ami ?

L'infirmière éclata de rire :

- Si tu veux mon avis, là tu as même une chance de devenir son amant.

Envy sentit ses joues chauffer et baissa la tête. En tout cas depuis qu'il était dans ce lycée, c'était la première fois qu'une personne ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir été ami avec Ed, il eut une pensée positive pour cette infirmière puis finit par laisser le blond entre ses mains pour retourner en cours, où là il apprit une nouvelle qui sans qu'il le sache allait certainement bouleverser le voyage scolaire et par la même sa relation avec Ed plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Quand le blond se réveilla, il était déjà tard, il décida de rentrer chez lui après avoir prévenu les profs et son petit frère. Il décida de préparer son sac de voyage pour le départ du lendemain. Dans les poches de son sac il planqua des poches de sang pour une semaine, ça risquait rien, ils prenaient le train le lendemain, il n'y aurait donc pas de fouilles. Et puis le tout était planqué par les habits et les autres affaires. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien pour l'avoir déjà fait l'année précédente. Une fois son sac prêt il se vida une poche de sang et alla roupiller de nouveau, il fallait qu'il soit en pleine forme le lendemain matin.

A huit heures son réveil sonna, son petit frère était déjà debout, il lui avait préparé un petit déjeuner composé d'une tarte aux fraises, d'un gros bol de chocolat chaud, et bien sûr d'une poche de sang.

- T'étais pas obligé Al.

- Et bien je ne vais pas te voir durant une semaine, alors j'avais envie de marquer le coup avant ton départ.

Son petit frère était un don du ciel, si son enfoiré de père avait un jour fait quelque chose de bien c'était d'avoir fait Alphonse. Ed bu sa poche de sang, son chocolat chaud et dégusta la tarte aux fraises. Puis il alla s'habiller, alors que le téléphone sonnait. Son petit frère répondit, tandis que fin prêt il mit son énorme sac sur le dos.

- Bonne semaine Al, t'inquiète je t'envoie une carte postale.

Une rapide bise sur la joue et il avait disparu, avant que son frère ait eut le temps de le prévenir qu'il y avait eut un changement pour le voyage scolaire, d'où l'appel.

Il lui envoya un texto pour le prévenir, mais il comprit plutôt vite en entendant la sonnerie de portable de son frère, que ce dernier l'avait oublié.

- J'espère que ça ne va pas créer trop de problèmes…

OOO

Grâce à notre délégué, la préparation du voyage c'était très bien passé, hormis le petit détail avec le problème du train, mais là il n'y était pour rien. Avec son esprit de chef, il avait même réussi à faire monter tout le monde dans le bus sans qu'il n'y ait aucun problème et le silence avait même régné durant l'appel parce qu'il l'avait demandé. Il était incroyable, grâce à lui, nous les profs, avions beaucoup moins de travails et de problèmes. C'était certain, le jour où ce garçon finirait sa scolarité, il manquerait au lycée tout entier.

OOO

Edward avait dut s'asseoir dans le fond du bus, parce que tout le monde tenait à être à côté de lui. Afin d'en satisfaire le plus possible il s'était mis là. Envy lui s'était mit tout devant, les piaillements envers le blond l'insupportait. Ces gens ignoraient qui étaient vraiment Ed, ils ne connaissaient pas son véritable caractère et criaient à tue tête qu'ils l'aimaient, ça donnait juste envie au garçon aux cheveux noirs d'hurler de rire. N'empêche qu'en ignorant la vérité c'était eux à ce moment là qui pouvait parler au vampire. Envy poussa un soupire, vivement qu'ils soient arrivés.

Le blond écoutait passivement ce que lui racontait ses « amis », il avait aussi hâte d'en avoir finis avec ce trajet interminable.

- Eh Ed, passe-moi ton portable, je vais te donner une image trop belle.

L'autre chercha son portable partout, et se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas, il fit une grimace :

- Je l'ai oublié chez moi.

Les autres se moquèrent de lui :

- Oh le nul !

- En plus d'être petit, t'as pas de tête

Le blond serra les dents :

- QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL PASSE SOUS LES PORTES ??

Envy l'entendit et passa sa main sur son écharpe, qu'il continuait de mettre, avec un air nostalgique. Il entendit tout le monde rire, plaisantant aisément de la taille du blond, continuant de le faire crier. Puis ils finirent par changer de sujet, et Ed décrocha cette fois-ci pour de bon, perdant ses yeux par la fenêtre du bus, dans le vague. Bizarrement, le chemin lui avait semblé plus court l'année précédente. Soudain leur prof principal se leva dans le bus :

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés à l'aéroport

Ed sursauta :

- A l'aéroport ???

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, et on lui expliqua :

- Oui tu n'étais pas au courant ? Suite à un problème avec les trains, finalement nous prenons l'avion. Comme c'est une erreur de leur part ils nous le font au même prix.

- Vous déconnez, on ne va pas prendre l'avion ?

- Ah pourquoi ? Ed aurais-tu le vertige ?

- Pas du tout.

Mais il avait un autre problème. A l'aéroport les sacs étaient fouillés, qu'est ce qu'il allait pouvoir sortir comme excuse aux gens pour ses poches de sang ? Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse à tout prix. Et zut pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant.

- Pourtant je t'ai appelé ce matin pour te le dire, je suis tombé sur ton frère.

Ah voilà donc avec qui Al était au téléphone, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas laissé le temps de lui dire ? Une fois que le bus s'arrêta sur le parking de l'aéroport, Ed trop stressé en descendit, choppa son sac et sans se préoccuper des autres, simula une envie pressante et couru avec son bagage jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. Son comportement bizarre ne passa pas inaperçu et tous se posèrent des questions.

OOO

Edward avait-il peur des avions ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? A peine était-il descendu du bus, qu'il avait réclamé son bagage et était partit en direction des toilettes. Mais avait-il vraiment besoin de son sac ? Peut-être avait-il quelque chose à cacher à l'intérieur, un truc gênant ? Connaissant Ed il était impossible que ça soit de l'alcool ou de la drogue, peut-être juste une peluche qu'il n'avait pas envie que les autres voient, j'eu un sourire à cette pensée, c'était mignon de se l'imaginer avec une peluche, bon après tout chacun avait ses petits secrets, ça ne pouvait pas être bien grave.

OOO

Ed avala deux pochettes de sang afin d'être rassasié pour quelques temps, puis vida les autres dans les toilettes et jeta les sachets dans le trou également, une à une, tirant la chasse d'eau à chaque fois, espérant que les toilettes tiennent bon et ne se bouchent pas. Heureusement son vœu fut exaucé. Ensuite il vérifia bien cinq ou six fois qu'il n'en avait pas laissé une au fond d'une poche par mégarde, non c'était bon. Il finit par pousser un soupire de soulagement, maintenant débarrassé de ses poches personne ne pourrait découvrir son secret, il s'essuya convenablement la bouche, et sortit avec son sac complètement déstressé, oubliant que le sang qu'il venait de jeter devait être sa ration pour la semaine. Il rejoignit les autres, s'excusant pour ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis pris en main l'organisation de tout histoire de ne pas paraître plus suspect. Il vérifia que Rose faisait bien son boulot et recompta lui-même tous les élèves et vérifia qu'ils avaient chacun un billet. Les profs eux se reposaient sur leur laurier, ben tu parles le délégué faisait tout le boulot c'était facile. Le blond grogna à l'intérieur de lui-même, mais continua à jouer au gentil type souriant. Ils passèrent tous très facilement les barrières de sécurités, même si cela prit un certains temps pour celles qui avaient des tonnes de bijoux. Ed se sentit encore mieux une fois cela fait, au moins il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas oublié une poche de sang, en le fouillant on n'avait rien découvert de bizarres, c'était bon signe. Envy passa en dernier, rien à signaler, il n'avait ni trucs dangereux sur lui, ni bouteilles d'alcool ou drogues, contrairement à ce que bien sûr tout le monde sauf le vampire s'attendait.

- Ahaha, j'aurais vraiment cru que ce type allait nous foutre la merde, fis remarquer le gars qui était amoureux de Ed.

Le blond haussa les épaules :

- Tu te trompes sur lui

- Ed voyons, ne me dis pas qu'il n'a pas tout du délinquant.

- Oh sûrement que si

- Il m'a quand même balancé dans le couloir de toutes ces forces

- C'est vrai.

- Tu n'as pas envie de le défendre quand même ?

Edward jeta un regard à Envy qui tirait sa valise, évité complètement par les autres, puis finit par dire.

- Non, je m'en fiche. Et sinon tu crois que les hôtesses de l'air seront mignonnes ?

Aller hop changer de sujet subtilement. L'autre commence à lui expliquer que peu importe à quel point elles seront mignonnes, jamais elles n'arriveront à la cheville de Ed.

- Je ne suis pas une fille.

- Mais quand même.

Le vampire avait envie de lui dire que même dans un million d'années il ne voudrait pas boire son sang et qu'il ne l'intéressait en rien, mais à la place il répondit :

- Arrête va, tu me flattes.

- Tu es bien trop modeste.

- Sans doute.

Heureusement la conversation s'arrêta là parce qu'une fille vint s'incruster dedans. Ed retint un soupire. C'est vrai qu'avant sa rencontre avec Envy il adorait simuler, manipuler tout le monde, leur raconter des trucs dont il se foutait royalement et les voir tous à ses pieds. Mais maintenant cela l'ennuyait profondément. Heureusement ils montèrent vite dans l'avion, et là il pu simuler une fatigue inexistante et s'endormir, tranquille.

Ce n'est seulement qu'en fin de soirée, quand ils arrivèrent enfin à leur hôtel, quand ils furent tous installés, quand assit sur son lit dans une discussion peu intéressantes avec les « amis » dont ils partageaient la chambre, et surtout quand son ventre commençant à gargouiller que Ed comprit qu'il avait un véritable problème. S'il avait pu se débarrasser de ses poches de sang sans se faire prendre c'était très bien, mais maintenant il n'avait plus rien pour se nourrir pour la semaine…

Seulement des humains qu'il lui était complètement interdit de mordre.

Et il n'avait même pas de portable pour prévenir son frangin.

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

A suivre…

L'autatrice : fufufufu, encore désolé pour le retard, mais bon voici enfin la suite !! j'essaierai de mettre le prochain chapitre plus rapidement.


	9. Plus de sang

**Titre :** Proie et Prédateur  
**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)  
**Disclaimer : **Hormis l'idée de vampire complètement folle, le reste ne m'appartient pas.  
**Résumé : **Oups, plus de sang…  
**Couple :** des chances que ça finissent en Ed/Vy.  
**Note :** OOC, UA, Vampire-fic, School-fic  
**Note 2 :** POV professeur.

OOOOOOO

Première journée sans sang. La classe visitait un château, Ed jouait l'élève modèle qui adore les vieilles histoires, mais en fait il se fichait complètement de ce que lui racontait le guide, il avait juste faim et aurait bien aimé vider une pochette de sang. Seulement il n'avait plus de pochettes de sang de toute façon. Pour se nourrir le matin, il avait par chance trouvé un rat, c'était planqué et l'avait vidé de son sang. Mais cela ne remplissait en rien son estomac et puis de toute façon le sang animal c'était bien quand il était gosse, mais ça ne fonctionnait plus beaucoup maintenant qu'il avait seize ans, coupant à peine son appétit, c'est pas ça qui le maintiendrait en vie. A la fin de la visite il s'était assit dans le bus qui les baladait et s'était immédiatement endormi, c'était le seul moyen de ne pas penser à sa faim. Le soir il se nourrit de viande saignante, essayant de profiter un max de ce sang animal qui lui était offert, sans grand résultat.

- Ed, pourquoi tu ne prends pas du poisson ?

- Je préfère la viande.

- Pourtant le poisson c'est tellement bon.

Oui mais le poisson n'était pas aussi saignant, déjà qu'il crevait la dalle alors si en plus il se bouffait une bestiole qui n'allait même pas le nourrir au moins un peu c'était soit qu'il devenait complètement suicidaire, soit qu'il n'était qu'un idiot. Hors il n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre et se délectait de sa viande et surtout du sang qu'elle lui offrait.

OOO

Je veux du sang. Du sang humain. Ca serait tellement facile de planter mes crocs dans une petite gorge là et de la vider de son sang. Facile ouais, mais après je finirais certainement directement dans un laboratoire ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Allez courage, il me reste encore exactement six jours à tenir. Autant le dire tout de suite : je suis mort.

OOO

Le soir Ed sort en cachette de l'hôtel, cherchant de quoi manger. Il s'empiffre de taupes qui trainaient dans le coin, puis il les enterre histoire qu'on ne retrouve pas leur cadavre tout de suite. Ca va à peine mieux, comme ça c'est son seul moyen de survie, mais il ne tiendra jamais la semaine, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas tant de bestioles à bouffer dans le coin et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça tout le temps, le risque était constant de se faire attraper par quelqu'un. Il finit par retourner dans sa chambre où les garçons avaient commencé une bataille d'oreiller. Il y participa, mais fut vite épuisé de l'effort. Il s'allongea.

- Alors Ed, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?

- Désolé les gars la journée m'a trop fatigué là, je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir.

Mais les autres n'avaient pas envie de le laisser tranquille, il pensait juste qu'Edward simulait sa fatigue, bien sûr ils se trompaient, il ne faisait pas du tout semblant, il était vraiment crevé, parce qu'il avait super faim, parce que ne pas avoir de sang lui retirait ses forces également.

- S'il vous plaît les gars, fichez moi la paix.

- Allez arrête de faire semblant, on sait que t'es en pleine forme, dit un de ses soit disant pote en lui balançant un oreiller

Un autre lui sauta à moitié dessus pour le chatouiller. Il était fatigué, il avait faim, et il commençait à en avoir parfaitement marre des ces types, il choppa le gars au dessus de lui et le balança par terre.

- Alors maintenant vous me foutez la paix tout de suite, où je vous jure de vous le faire regretter jusqu'à votre mort.

Un silence s'installa, Ed ne pensa même pas à s'excuser ni rien, il prit son pyjama alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sous les regards à moitié choqués des gens de la pièce qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

L'eau tiède lui fit un peu de bien, calmant sa colère, il se nettoya les cheveux doucement, fatigué par tous ces idiots d'emmerdeurs d'humains. Il ne regrettait pas son geste, peut-être que sa réputation de gentil garçon toujours adorable allait en prendre un coup, mais là il s'en moquait complètement, il avait un problème bien plus grave que de savoir ce que les humains pensaient, parce que si ça continuait ainsi, à la fin de la semaine Ed serait décédé par manque de sang. Donc tous les gens pouvaient bien le détester, mort il ne le remarquerait même pas. Il avait bien essayé d'emprunter un portable pour écrire à son petit frère, mais la personne était resté collé à son dos pour savoir à qui il écrivait et quoi, alors finalement il avait juste écris qu'il était bien arrivé et qu'il s'amusait. Une lettre mettrait trop de temps à arriver. Et il n'osait pas aller demander à Envy, l'autre penserait sûrement que c'est une invitation à redevenir ami, et c'était hors de question que cela arrive, parce que Ed continuait à penser que leur amitié était impossible. La situation était mauvaise, vraiment très mauvaise. Après la douche il mit son pyjama rouge aux manches longues, et se coucha sans dire bonne nuit à personne, se planquant sous sa couette, il s'endormit immédiatement.

Fatigué comme il l'était son sommeil fut profond, très profond, tellement que le matin les autres eurent du mal à le réveiller.

- Allez Ed lève toi ! On va petit déjeuner

- Hmm, Al laisse moi dormir encore.

- Ce n'est pas Al, DEBOUT.

Le vampire se redressa d'un coup sur le lit les yeux grands ouverts

- Hein ?

- On va petit déjeuner, lève toi.

- Euh okay.

Ed se leva, tremblant sur ses jambes, s'habilla dans la salle de bain à toute vitesse et suivit les autres jusqu'à la salle commune où le petit déj' était servit. La serveuse lui demanda :

- Chocolat ? Café ? Thé ?

Il se retint de demander un bol de sang et prit un café espérant que ça le motive un peu pour la journée qui commençait alors qu'une grosse fatigue lui tombait sur les épaules. Il alla s'asseoir à une table avec d'autres.

- Ed tu ne prends rien pour accompagner ?

- Hm ? J'ai bien envie d'un bon steak bien saignant.

- A cette heure du matin ?

- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour ça.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, ceux de la chambre qui l'avait trouvé bizarre la veille mirent ce qu'il s'était passé sur le compte de la fatigue, leur Ed ne changerait jamais. Edward se mit à rire avec eux histoire de… Puis bu son café cul sec. Le matin ils devaient visiter un musée, et l'après-midi ils pourraient aller se baigner.

OOO

La blague c'est que le guide du musée à commencer nous parler de légendes dont certains tableaux étaient inspirés… Des histoires de vampires. Comme par exemple celle de la comtesse Báthory qui aurait tué cent à six-cent filles pour se baigner dans leur sang croyant pouvoir ainsi rester jeune éternellement. Ce n'était pas une vraie vampire, n'empêche qu'entendre parler d'autant de sang fit gargouiller mon ventre si fort que tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Alors j'ai feinté.

OOO

Ed eut un petit rire gêné :

- Ah moi ces histoires ça me donne toujours faim.

Cela amusa tout le monde, même le guide. Seul Envy fronça les sourcils, le blond était étrangement pâle, il semblait vraiment fatigué, et il était persuadé que ce n'était pas que l'histoire qui lui donnait faim, mais qu'il avait vraiment faim. Il s'approcha de lui et essaya de lui demander :

- Ed ça va ?

Mais le blond l'ignora tout bonnement, et s'éloigna se rapprochant du guide pour lui poser des questions – dont il se fichait des réponses. Envy se sentit mal, se mordit les lèvres, et baissa la tête, entendant des gens qui avaient assisté à la scène ricaner derrière lui dire que c'était bien fait pour lui. Même si l'infirmière lui avait dit de grimper le mur, il lui semblait que ce mur s'agrandissait à chacun de ses pas. La visite du musée se termina, et vint l'heure du repas, Ed s'engloutit deux morceaux de viandes saignantes, et une énorme part de tartes aux fraises qui il l'espérait lui ferait oublié sa faim – peine perdue bien sûr. Elle ne lui sembla même pas aussi bonne que d'habitude. L'après midi on l'entraina de force dans la flotte, au loin Envy le regardait assit sur la plage. Le blond avait mis un tee-shirt à manche longue au dessus de son bermuda, avec bien sûr comme toute excuse qu'il avait peur de chopper des coups de soleils. Personne n'était au courant pour sa cicatrice, seul Envy le savait. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi faisait attention l'adolescent à cet instant, mais plutôt à la pâleur de Ed qui ne s'arrangeait pas, et il voyait bien que l'autre se forçait à rire, à courir dans l'eau, à s'amuser, il semblait même à Envy qu'il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Mais bien sûr Ed l'évitait et il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Et là il était hors de question qu'il aille dans l'eau, il n'avait pas envie de se noyer, et surtout pas devant tout le monde. Il poussa un soupire quand une voix qu'il connaissait l'interpella, il se retourna, c'était le type de leur classe, celui amoureux de Ed qui était là.

- Alors on s'ennuie ?

- …

- Tu vois aujourd'hui c'est toi que Ed ne regarde plus.

Envy se retint de lui sauter à la gorge.

- Je te l'avais dit qu'il était à moi.

Regard méprisant de celui aux cheveux noirs.

- Et tu verras, c'est avec moi qu'il va sortir.

- Tu te fais des illusions mon gars là.

- Tu verras

- Je ne verrai rien du tout, Ed n'acceptera jamais de sortir avec toi, même pas dans mille ans.

- Mais oui, tu dis juste ça parce que t'es jaloux.

- Même pas dans cent mille ans. Même pas dans un million d'années. Jamais.

- Moi je te dis que ce soir je vais conclure.

- Tu vas te faire rejeter.

L'autre s'énerva et donna un coup de poing dans le sable.

- Pas la peine de t'énerver, tu vas te faire rejeter c'est tout.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu étais sûr de toi

- Je le suis

- Et moi je te prouverai que tu as tords.

- J'ai hâte de voir comme j'ai raison.

Le gars s'en alla en colère, Envy se sentit soulagé, il avait passé ses nerfs sur ce type inutile. Il avait quand même hâte de savoir comment Ed allait le repousser.

OOO

Faim. FAIM. Mon royaume pour un verre de sang. Mais je n'ai pas de royaume. Et personne veut me lâcher, tout le monde veut que je joue dans l'eau avec eux. Laissez-moi aller faire un mini-break sur la plage, sinon je vais mourir plus vite que prévu. Finalement fatigué, on va sur la plage, mais pas pour roupiller, l'idée est de discuter. Je m'allonge, je ne tiens pas la conversation deux minutes.

OOO

Ed s'endormit quasiment tout de suite. Profondément. Encore plus profondément que la veille. Mais son corps était épuisé. Les gens eurent du mal à le réveiller. Il leur fit un petit sourire et se releva avec peine.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais faire une petite balade avant de rentrer.

Bien sûr tous voulaient l'accompagnés, mais il demanda à être seul et obtint finalement ce qu'il voulait. Il fallait qu'il mange, n'importe quoi, la première bestiole venue ferait l'affaire. Mais il fallait qu'il mange et MAINTENANT. Il finit par tomber sur un chat. Plus gros qu'un rat ou une taupe, avec plus de sang. Il l'attrapa. Il chercha un coin tranquille pour le manger, mais il croisa sur la route des filles de sa classe. Elles lui sautèrent dessus.

- Oh trop mignon le chat, tu l'as trouvé où ?

- Euh par là bas.

- C'est un chat abandonné ?

- Je sais pas, je pense vu qu'il n'a pas de collier

- Tu veux le garder ?

- En quelque sorte.

En vérité il voulait surtout le vider de son sang, mais les filles continuaient de gagatiser sur la bête, elles finirent par lui prendre des mains :

- Venez on va demander au prof si on peut le garder.

Le blond regarda son repas partir avec désespoir, il s'apprêtait à repartir à la chasse mais une fille l'entraîna de force pour qu'il les accompagne. Il n'avait même plus la force de se défendre, il se laissa donc entrainer. La faim au ventre toutes les nuques lui semblèrent appétissantes en cet instant, il suffisait juste qu'il attrape une des filles et son problème serait réglé, mais il tenait à peine debout, alors essayer de sucer le sang d'une personne qui se défendrait lui semblait complètement impossible.

- Dites les filles, je vais aller me reposer dans la chambre, je me sens fatigué.

- Oh déjà ?

- Ouais, mais on se voit au repas ce soir vous n'inquiétez pas.

- Okay, à toute Ed !

Il leur fit un signe de mains et se traina jusqu'à son lit. Au repas elles ne le virent pas, Ed dormait et ses amis n'avaient pas réussis à le réveiller. Il avait bien ouvert les yeux mais n'avait pas réussi à se lever, se rendormant presque instantanément. Pensant qu'il était vraiment fatigué par la journée ils n'insistèrent pas, ils ignoraient que le vampire était entrain de sombrer.

Envy ne l'ayant pas vu au repas s'inquiéta, il essaya de demander à ceux qui partageaient la chambre du blond pourquoi il n'était pas là, mais on l'ignora sans lui donner de réponses. Enervé il voulu aller voir de lui-même, mais on l'empêcha de rentrer dans la chambre. Il aurait bien joué des poings, mais abandonna l'idée, ça risquait de très mal tourner et il ne voulait pas d'ennuie alors que le lendemain enfin était le jour des corvées de lessives, ce jour où il serait en groupe avec Ed et pourrait lui poser lui-même les questions, et il le forcerait à répondre.

Les gens dormaient tous profondément. Enfin non, pas tous. Un garçon se baladait doucement dans les couloirs, il se dirigeait dans la chambre où il savait que Ed dormait. Il n'avait pas eut la chance de dormir dans la même que le blond, mais il allait rattraper cette erreur. Il avait bien dit à Envy que ce soir il conclurait, et il comptait bien le faire. Il entra doucement dans la chambre de façon à ne réveiller personne, ses yeux habitués à voir dans la nuit trouvèrent vite où était allongé Ed. Il s'approcha et doucement caressa ses cheveux, puis sa joue. Le blond était encore plus beau endormis. L'autre ne pu s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus, il embrassa la joue d'Edward, comme il ne se réveilla pas, il se dit qu'il pouvait tenter un peu plus et se mit à califourchon sur le délégué. Toujours aucun signe de réveil, il tira la couverture, et commença à déboutonner le haut du pyjama de Ed. Il pensait qu'au pire, si l'autre se réveillait il le voudrait aussi, c'était obligé.

OOO

Il y a une chose que je dois dire. Un vampire affamé est dangereux. Vraiment dangereux je veux dire. Mais jamais autant qu'un vampire affamé qu'on réveille en sursaut au milieu de la nuit.

OOO

Ed du fond de son sommeil sentit quelque chose, comme un poids sur lui. Après avoir finis de déboutonner le haut du blond, le garçon voulu s'approcher pour embrasser Edward sur la bouche, mais sans le vouloir en se penchant il s'appuya fort sur le bras droit du vampire, ce dernier se réveilla d'un coup, en sursaut, la faim au ventre, complètement fou, se demandant ce qu'il se passait il attaqua le type en enserrant ses mains autour de son cou. Il poussa un énorme grognement de colère qui réveilla toute la chambre, on alluma la lumière et on découvrit Ed entrain d'étouffer un garçon de leur classe. Le blond ne le lâchait pas et l'autre commençait à manquer d'air. Ils durent y aller les trois pour les séparer. L'étranglé tomba par terre et chercha tant bien que mal sa respiration, Edward se redressa sur le lit.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il se réveillant complètement.

Puis il regarda le type par terre, et les traces de doigts très visibles sur son cou.

- Euh…

- Ed tu as failli le tuer, t'es complètement dingue !

- Je… Je suis désolé, je dormais et… J'ai sentis quelqu'un au dessus de moi, j'ai pris peur et…

- Mais tu l'as vu non quand la lumière était allumée

- Je… J'étais dans un état second. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas.

- Tu aurais pu le tuer tu crois que des excuses suffisent ?

Edward tremblait, il avait faim, il était épuisé, et il venait de faire une énorme connerie, il sentit la fièvre sur son front, il fallait qu'il s'excuse encore.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, c'est comme une crise de somnambulisme.

- Alors quand tu es somnambule tu peux tuer ?

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là aussi ? Je ne voulais pas le tuer !

L'autre était toujours par terre et toussait en se tenant la gorge. Les trois autres garçons continuaient d'entourer Ed et de l'engueuler.

- Il t'aime depuis le début et toi tu ne fais que l'ignorer, c'est de ta faute s'il est venu.

- Alors parce que je ne l'aime pas il a le droit de venir me déshabiller pendant la nuit ?

- Ed tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit

- Alors vous dites quoi ? Qu'il aurait mieux valu que je continue de dormir et qu'il me viole plutôt que je me réveille en sursaut et sans le vouloir l'étrangle ?

- Voyons tu exagères, il n'allait pas te violer.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, je dormais à moitié, j'ai eu peur !

- Comment peux-tu avoir peur et dormir à moitié ?

- Si je rêvais qu'un gros monstre essayait de me tuer ? Je me suis juste défendu avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Ed commençait à perdre patience, il serra ses poings pour essayer d'arrêter ses tremblements.

- Tu es bizarre depuis ce voyage, tu as été violent aussi hier soir, et là tu t'en prends à ce pauvre garçon

- Mais…

- Oui Ed, je ne t'aurais pas cru comme ça, tu nous déçois

- S'il vous plaît écoutez-moi

- Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser mieux que ça.

Mais que faisait-il depuis tout à l'heure ? Si les autres croyaient qu'il ne se sentait pas coupable ils se trompaient, et encore le garçon qu'il avait étranglé avait eut de la chance, il aurait pu carrément le mordre.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas faire ça.

Il se leva et s'accroupit avec difficulté vers l'autre et lui caressa le dos :

- Ca va ?

- Pas la peine d'essayer de faire le gentil Ed, tu ne vois pas qu'il est choqué.

Ed les ignora et reposa sa question :

- Ca va ?

L'autre acquiesça.

- Tu sais je suis désolé, je ne voulais vraiment pas t'étrangler.

- …

- On va dire que toi tu ne voulais pas non plus me déshabiller et l'affaire est réglée okay ?

Le garçon rougit et opina de la tête. Il l'aida à se relever.

- Ed, tu crois qu'on va oublier ça comme ça ?

Le vampire continua de les ignorer et soutint l'autre :

- Tu peux parler ?

Petit oui de la part de l'étranglé

- D'accord, tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie de l'hôtel ?

- N… Non… Ca va.

- Tu peux rejoindre ta chambre seul ?

- Oui… Ca ira. Merci.

Puis en avançant doucement il quitta la chambre.

- Ed, il faut en parler !

- Et vous voulez parler de quoi ? C'était un accident, il m'a déshabillé, ça m'a fait peur au fin fond de mon rêve et je l'ai étranglé sans le vouloir. Point, l'affaire est bouclée.

Mais les autres continuèrent à le soûler avec ça, tellement que Ed alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, se coucha sur le sol froid qui calma sa fièvre un tout petit peu.

- Il me faut du sang, murmura-t-il avant de retomber dans un sommeil lourd.

Ce sont des grands coups à la porte qui le réveillèrent. Il peina à se mettre debout. Trois jours sans sang humain, deux sans sang du tout, s'il ne se rassasiait pas très vite on le ramènerait dans un cercueil. Il ouvrit la porte, laissa les gars de sa chambre prendre leur douche, s'habilla rapidement une fois son tour, puis descendit seul au petit déjeuner. Ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière fit rapidement le tour de tous les gens de la classe. L'avis fut mitigé certains regardèrent Ed bizarrement, et d'autres le défendirent en disant que le gars n'avait pas à le déshabiller au milieu de la nuit. Le blond ne se préoccupa ni d'un camp, ni de l'autre, il s'assit au hasard d'une table avec son café, le bu d'une traitre sans voir aucune différence.

- Ed ça va, t'as l'air d'un cadavre ?

Le blond haussa les épaules pour répondre à la fille qui lui demandait ça.

- C'est la faute de ce type n'est ce pas ? Il paraît que tu as dormi dans la salle de bains après. Je suis de ton côté Ed, tu n'y es pour rien.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. Et blabla et blabla, Ed ne fit que hausser les épaules, Envy finit par venir le sauver de cette pie bavarde.

- On doit aller faire notre corvée Ed, viens !

Le blond se releva et suivit l'autre garçon.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

- …

- Franchement t'es pâle comme un mort et ce qui s'est passé hier… Enfin je comprends que tu l'ais étranglé, il a eut de la chance que tu ne fasses pas plus, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de te défendre plus ! Les gens sont tous entrain de dire que tu es bizarre.

- …

- Ed tu m'écoutes ?

Edward tourna la tête vers lui, il était entrain de verser toute la lessive dans une des boites et le surplus était entrain de couler par terre.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Ed ?

Le vampire s'écroula par terre. L'humain lui cria après le secouant :

- ED !

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et murmura :

- Du sang…

Envy regarda à droite et à gauche, prit Ed sur son dos et l'emmena avec lui dans un endroit où personne ne les dérangerait, dans sa chambre, il était le seul à avoir une piaule pour lui tout seul, personne n'avait voulu être avec lui et tous avait déserté dans une autre chambre. Il déposa Edward sur le lit :

- Tu veux du sang ?

- Je… J'ai vidé mes poches dans les toilettes… A l'aéroport… Je ne voulais pas qu'il trouve le sang.

Envy acquiesça, ça signifiait que depuis ce moment là Ed n'avait plus bu de sang humain.

- J'ai essayé de manger… Des taupes et des animaux… Mais

- Je vois, je vois

- Je vais… Mourir Envy.

- Non tu ne vas pas mourir.

- …

- Il te faut du sang non ? Et justement il y en a ici

- Où ?

- Ici, répéta Envy en enlevant son écharpe.

OOO

Il me tendit son cou. Sa nuque tant désirée. Il prit ses cheveux dans sa main et les tira de l'autre côté, puis baissa son haut dénudant son épaule. J'avais faim et là une gorge pleine de sangs désirés m'était offerte. Seulement je refusais de boire, je ne voulais pas blesser Envy, j'avais refusé qu'on redevienne ami juste pour cette raison, alors je le mordrais pas. Non.

OOO

Edward hocha la tête en signe de négation.

- Non

Envy prit sa main :

- Tu le veux non, alors bois !

- Non

- Bois Ed !

- Non je ne veux pas te blesser.

- Tu préfères mourir ?

- Et j'ai promis à Al de ne plus mordre

- Tu crois qu'il préfère que tu tiennes ta promesse et te voir mort, plutôt que tu l'enfreignes et te récupères vivant ?

- …

- Ed il te suffit juste de boire !

- Je ne veux pas…

- Et moi je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

Et pour exciter les sens de Ed de force, Envy se fit saigner en se griffant la nuque. Le vampire qui crevait la dalle fut réveillé par cette odeur, attiré de force vers la gorge de l'humain. Il essaya de se retenir :

- Non, non, non

Mais s'approcha du sang et ne pu s'empêcher de le lécher, se reculant d'un coup :

- Non je ne le ferai pas !

Envy lui cria alors dessus :

- BOIS, C'EST UN ORDRE !

Le vampire ne résista plus choppa la nuque d'Envy avec sa main, ouvrit grand la bouche et planta ses crocs dans la gorge de l'humain. Sous la douleur ce dernier hurla, ça faisait un mal de chien de se faire mordre. Il s'accrocha au dos de Ed de toutes ses forces, le laissant boire, sentant son sang quitter son corps petit à petit.

OOO

Mon seul moyen de survit était Envy, mais même si chaque gorgé à ce moment là rendait mon corps heureux pour le goût magnifique qui lui était offert et également parce qu'il avait manqué de sang durant ces derniers jours, je me sentais mal et malheureux comme jamais. Moi qui avais tout fait pour éviter ça, j'étais entrain de me nourrir de lui, je sentais ses doigts contre mon dos, je l'entendais gémir dès que j'aspirais trop fort, et pourtant je continuais de boire. Je me dégoûtais.

OOO

Edward finis par relâcher Envy, il n'avait bu du sang que pour se rassasier et de manière à en laisser assez à l'autre garçon pour qu'il ne meure pas. L'autre le fixait, mais le blond ne pouvait même plus le regarder en face. Puis se sentant très fatigué, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs s'endormis. Le vampire l'allongea sur le lit, puis lui remit son écharpe autour du coup cachant les traces de morsures. Il lui caressa ensuite la joue :

- Pardon Envy… Merci.

A suivre…


	10. Arrête de fuir

**Titre :** Proie et Prédateur  
**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)  
**Disclaimer : **Hormis l'idée de vampire complètement folle, le reste ne m'appartient pas.  
**Résumé : **« Arrête de me fuir »  
**Couple :** des chances que ça finissent en Ed/Vy.  
**Note :** OOC, UA, Vampire-fic, School-fic  
**Note 2 :** POV Alphonse Elric

OOOOOO

Si avant de boire son sang Ed évitait Envy, dorénavant il le fuyait carrément. S'ils venaient par exemple à devoir se rencontrer dans le couloir, immédiatement le blond faisait demi-tour, si l'autre s'approchait de lui Ed s'en allait tout aussi vite. La fin du voyage de classe ne fut qu'une course poursuite, entre le vampire qui refusait même de croiser le regard de l'humain et Envy qui essayait de lui parler à tout prix de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Vraiment Ed, tu réagis comme un gars qui a couché avec une fille et qui ne prends pas ses responsabilités.

Il restait encore deux jours avant la fin du voyage, Ed n'était pas sûr que le sang d'Envy suffirait, c'est pour ça qu'il piqua un portable à un des gars de sa chambre pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas là se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas fait ça plus tôt, il appela son petit frère qui prévint le docteur Rockbell. Puis effaça l'historique du portable, le reposa à sa place et fit comme si de rien n'était. Quelques heures plus tard le médecin arrivait, lui filait en cachette des poches de sang, lui coupait ses ongles aussi.

- Tu n'as mordu personne ?

Ed n'osa pas répondre. Il baissa la tête coupable, voyant que le vampire n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette l'homme n'insista pas :

- On verra ça quand tu rentreras, passe une bonne fin de voyage

Puis il repartit. Le blond planqua ses poches, il avait de quoi se nourrir maintenant.

Envy en avait marre que Ed l'évite de cette manière, le fuit comme s'il avait la peste, alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Que le vampire ait honte de l'avoir bouffé, soit, mais mince il lui avait fait super mal, il pourrait au moins revenir lui parler pour se faire pardonner. Envy trouvait bien plus blessant que le blond l'évite que n'importe quelle morsure. Le gars qui voulait sortir avec Ed vint le voir une nouvelle fois :

- Tu avais raison

- Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à essayer de le violer.

- Mais après il a clairement dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas, j'étais persuadé qu'il m'appartenait mais je me suis pris une grosse claque.

- Tu lui as pourris sa réputation tu sais ?

- Je suis entrain de tout faire pour réparer ça.

- Et pourquoi tu viens me raconter ça à moi ?

Le type haussa les épaules :

- Parce que dorénavant on est au même niveau, il ne m'adresse plus non plus la parole.

- On ne sera jamais au même niveau.

- Et moi qui essaye d'être sympa.

- Ecoute, il n'y a que Ed que j'accepterai comme ami, laisse tomber, viens pas pleurer sur moi parce que tout le monde te rejette à cause de ta connerie okay ?

- Tu es vraiment à ce point amoureux de ce psychopathe ?

- Et en quoi c'est un psychopathe ?

- Il a failli me tuer

- Je croyais que tu essayais de rebâtir sa réputation ?

- Il a quand même failli me…

- Et toi tu l'as déshabillé alors qu'il dormait, tu es pire que lui, alors ferme la !

- Regarde les traces de mon cou !

Envy les regarda et sourit méchamment :

- Tu devrais être heureux, au moins il t'a laissé sa marque !

- Tu veux dire que si tu mets l'écharpe c'est parce qu'il a essayé de t'étrangler ?

- Non moi c'est parce qu'il m'avait laissé un énorme suçon.

- Si vous vous aimez autant que ça pourquoi vous avez cassé ?

- On n'est jamais sortit ensemble.

- C'est ça ouais.

Envy haussa les épaules mais ne répéta pas, comment expliquer qu'il avait eut un suçon alors qu'il ne sortait pas avec le blond ?

- En tout cas si Ed n'a pas été à moi, il ne t'appartiendra jamais non plus.

- On verra, je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot.

- Tu avoues donc être amoureux de lui.

- Je n'avoue rien du tout, je veux juste que Ed redevienne mon ami.

Puis l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs s'éloigna, ce type collant commençait a vraiment le gonfler. Il alla s'asseoir au bord de la mer durant leur temps libre et regarda les vagues, comme le ciel était assez frais il avait la plage pour lui tout seul et ce n'était pas plus mal au moins il pouvait réfléchir en paix. Quand il s'était réveillé après que Ed l'ait mordu, il était tout seul et il faisait nuit, comme quoi manquer de sang fatiguait vraiment. Il s'était excusé a leur professeur qui l'avait enguirlandé et fait la moral pendant une demi-heure puis avait été mangé quelque chose, s'empiffrant tant la faim lui avait tenu le ventre. Au moins il comprenait comment Ed devait se sentir quand il manquait de sang. Et à partir de là, sa relation avec le blond s'était encore plus dégradé. Il envoya un texto à Greed : « comment récupérer un ami quand il fuit comme la peste ? », sur quoi son frère ne tarda pas à lui répondre « tu lui sautes dessus et tu le forces à t'écouter ». Super idée frangin, encore fallait-il réussir à sauter sur le blond. Envy poussa un soupire. Puis tourna la tête, c'est là qu'il vit le Edward qui marchait sur la plage, il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, encore que ce n'était pas sûr puisque le vampire avait les sens archi développés. Il relut le texto de son frère, puis releva la tête vers Ed, il se leva, bon après tout il n'avait rien à perdre. Il se mit en position accroupis, les mains en avant, prêt à démarrer un sprint, il n'avait qu'une et une seule chance, il ne pouvait pas la rater. Il compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête et démarra. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir peur d'aller vite, c'était une course contre la montre, contre le vent, pire contre un vampire, qui venait de tourner la tête vers lui. Il vit Ed tourner les talons prêt à s'enfuir, il savait que si l'autre commençait à courir jamais il ne pourrait le rattraper, alors il se jeta depuis où il était jusqu'à Ed sautant plus loin qu'il n'était jamais allé, comme quoi la volonté pouvait donner des ailes, il atterrit sur le dos du blond et les fit tomber les deux dans le sable.

- Je t'ai attrapé, fit-il fièrement se souvenant de la fois où Edward lui avait sauté dessus.

Le vampire pouvait le repousser très facilement c'est sûr, mais Envy l'enserra dans ses bras, et Ed la joue dans le sable ne bougea pas.

- Lâche-moi !

- Non et non, pas maintenant que je te tiens enfin.

- Tu ne comprends pas, je fais tout ça pour toi, parce que je suis infect, je me déteste de t'avoir mordu.

- C'est moi qui le voulais Ed !

- Pourquoi tiens-tu encore à vouloir être ami avec quelqu'un qui te fais autant de mal ?

L'humain se releva, puis tendit la main au vampire, ce dernier ne la prit pas et se mit debout aussi, mais il ne s'enfuit pas attendant la réponse.

- Ca me fait encore plus mal que tu m'évites. Lâcha Envy

Puis il s'approcha et colla sa joue contre celle de Ed et resta comme ça sans bouger, laissant son cœur battre plus vite parce que c'était sa véritable réponse au vampire et qu'il savait que l'autre l'entendrait. Ed était tétanisé, il ne comprenait pas le geste d'Envy, ni pourquoi le cœur de l'autre s'énervait comme ça dans sa poitrine, d'ailleurs il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi son cœur à lui commença à répondre à l'autre, comme s'ils voulaient parler un langage que seuls eux connaissaient.

- Soyons de nouveaux amis.

- Je ne peux pas accepter, si je venais encore à te mordre je…

Envy se recula et le choppa par les épaules :

- Je m'en fiche, si tu as envie de me mordre alors vas-y, c'est pas grave, en échange laisse moi être ton ami.

- Hors de question, je refuse ce marché !

L'humain enleva son écharpe :

- C'est la deuxième fois que je suis marqué par toi et tu veux que je t'oublie si facilement ?

- Oui !

- Ed, c'est impossible.

- Si tu le peux, le temps te fera oublier, tu trouveras d'autres amis.

- Mais je ne veux pas d'autres amis.

Envy enroula son écharpe autour du cou de Ed et autour du sien.

- Comme ça on est inséparable.

Le blond retira l'écharpe :

- C'est idiot, ça ne marche pas ça !

- Alors… Alors tu as mon sang dans ton corps donc on est lié

- Le sang ne restera pas très longtemps, bientôt il sera remplacé par un autre.

Est-ce que c'était si désespéré, est ce que vraiment Ed allait refuser jusqu'au bout qu'ils redeviennent amis ? Envy voyait le mur s'agrandir, s'agrandir, il avait beau écouté son cœur ou quoi que se soit, le vampire ne semblait pas touché du tout, par aucun de ses efforts.

- Ed…

- On ne peut pas être amis, abandonne bordel !

- Jamais !

- Tu préfères que je te morde ?

- Vas-y. Je préfère être ta proie que de te voir m'éviter.

Le blond passa sa main sur les traces de ses crocs :

- Ton sang est tellement bon, il me convient parfaitement

- Alors tu vois qu'on peut rester amis !

- C'est parce qu'il est si bon qu'on ne peut pas, tu tiens vraiment à être mon panier-repas ou quoi ?

- OUI !

- …

Envy prit les bras de Ed entre ses mains et posa sa tête sur son épaule :

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, je me sens mieux avec toi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autres sur cette planète, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis comme toi, les seuls humains que j'aime font partie de ma famille

- Alors contente-toi de cette famille.

- Tu es vraiment cruel

- Je suis un vampire.

L'humain lâcha les bras du blond, mais à la place il enroula les siens dans son dos.

- Reste avec moi.

- …

- Au moins un peu, reste avec moi.

Ed ne savait pas quoi dire, il voulait à la fois fuir pour ne plus blesser Envy, mais ce dernier semblait tellement vouloir qu'il reste et qu'ils redeviennent amis. Cependant c'était impossible… N'est ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas impossible Ed

- Tu lis dans mes pensés

- Non, mais c'est facile de comprendre ce que tu te dis.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu vas vouloir me mordre, donc il vaut mieux que tu me fuis, un humain et un vampire ne sont pas fais pour être amis, c'est impossible.

- …

- Tu nous vois comme deux espèces différentes, pourquoi pour une fois tu ne verrais pas au dessus de ça ?

- Comment ça ?

- Juste comme deux personnes qui ont envies d'êtres amis.

- Mais…

- Oui tu pourrais avoir envie de me mordre, mais le mal est déjà fais tu ne crois pas ? Ca ne me tuera pas, ça ne me transformera pas en vampire, alors si tu as faim, si tu aimes mon sang, je me laisserai mordre c'est tout.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas peur ?

- Ma mère est beaucoup plus effrayante, crois moi.

- Au début tu ne voulais pas être ma proie.

- C'était au début !

- Je ne te comprends pas

- Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre. Sois mon ami.

Edward avait envie d'accepter mais dans un dernier effort essaya de repousser Envy, se défaisant de son étreinte et commençant à partir sans rien ajouter de plus, cependant l'humain lui cria :

- Espèce de trouillard de petit nain !

Les cheveux de Ed se dressèrent sur la tête et il se retourna vers Envy en colère :

- C'est toi avec ta tronche de palmier qui me dit ça ?

- Ouais petit !

- Saleté, je vais t'étriper puis ensuite je te viderai de tout ton sang avant de te noyer dans la mer !

- Mais tu ne seras toujours qu'un minuscule petit riquiqui nabot !

- Et toi un idiot de palmier !

- Nabot !

- Palmier !

- Sois mon ami

Le blond qui avait choppé Envy par l'écharpe bien décidé à lui faire sa fête s'arrêta, puis finit par soupirer baissant les armes :

- Okay, c'est d'accord.

L'humain eut envie de crier victoire, mais se retint :

- Mais je ne te mordrai que si c'est absolument nécessaire

- D'accord !

- T'es vraiment têtu franchement.

- J'aime obtenir ce que je veux

- Je vois ça.

Mais Ed lui accorda un petit sourire, un de ceux dont il n'avait plus eut le droit depuis qu'ils s'évitaient.

- Au fait pourquoi ton cœur se met à battre aussi vite par moment ?

Envy ne pu s'empêcher de réellement éclater de rire.

- Un jour je t'expliquerai Ed c'est promis.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- C'est parce que toi aussi tu me donnes faim

- Hein ?

- Allez laisse tomber, ça te dis d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde ?

Le vampire acquiesça, et quand ce tout le monde apprit qu'ils étaient redevenus amis cela finit d'achever la réputation du blond, les gens finirent persuadés qu'il était entaché par Envy et qu'il allait très mal tourner. Mais Ed s'en moquait complètement, lui ne pensait qu'à une chose, à l'humain complètement cinglé qui avait tant insisté pour être ami avec lui, et à ce petit bout de bonheur au fond de lui de se savoir à nouveau complice avec Envy.

OOO

Grand-frère a toujours du mal à dire ce qu'il pense réellement. Même à moi. Il se renferme et garde tout sur lui, portant le poids de tous ses problèmes sur ses toutes petites épaules. Pourtant je devine ses pensés, il se dit qu'il n'est qu'un être horrible et déteste le vampire en lui, et pour cette raison il évite les humains. Il les évite parce qu'il ne veut pas les faire souffrir comme notre père à fait souffrir maman. Il veut aussi se racheter pour ce qu'il a fait par le passé, en faisant le gentil devant tous mais sans s'attacher à personne. Il fuit même la famille Rockbell. Il refuse le contact, et pour cela il se montre distant et sans cœur. Parce qu'il a peur de ce qu'il est, peur de faire souffrir, peur de recommencer à mordre des gens et de ne plus jamais pouvoir contrôler son instinct de vampire.

Mais je sais que mon grand-frère est gentil au fond de lui, même s'il essaie de prouver le contraire en se montrant égoïste et cruel, il est gentil parce qu'il m'a protégé, parce qu'il me protège encore, et pas seulement pour ça. Comment penser que quelqu'un qui sacrifie son bonheur, qui reste triste dans son cœur mais qui sourit pour faire croire le contraire, et qui le fait uniquement pour racheter ses fautes et ne plus en commettre, pour protéger les humains, peut être quelqu'un de méchant ? Peut-être que je pense ça parce qu'il est mon frère, parce qu'on est liés par le même problème, mais peu importe il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je lui souhaite : qu'une personne réussisse à lui faire comprendre que s'attacher n'est pas si mal, et que peu importe qu'il soit un vampire mon frère a le droit lui aussi d'être heureux.

OOO

Le voyage scolaire se termina sans autres véritables problèmes, Envy et Ed trainaient à nouveau ensemble comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparé. Dans le bus de retour d'ailleurs ils s'étaient mis l'un à côté de l'autres, et les dents grinçaient et les rumeurs allaient bon train, que ça soit pour détruire un peu plus la réputation d'Envy ou pour démolir complètement celle de Ed.

- Tu sais qu'ils sont tous entrain de médire sur toi ?

- Laisse les faire, ça m'amuse.

- Mais tu vas perdre ton influence Ed

- Peut-être, mais ça commençait à me fatiguer de faire semblant de m'intéresser à eux.

- Comme tu veux, de toute façon ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent, ils t'aiment à la folie et le lendemain ils te détestent

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Est-ce que tu vas être aussi lunatique qu'eux ?

- Non, j'ai décidé d'être ton ami, alors je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Ed lui sourit puis posa sa tête sur son épaule :

- Alors ça me suffit.

OOO

Quelqu'un sur qui mon frère pourrait se reposer un peu, décharger le poids de son cœur.

OOO

- Je suis rentré Al !

Le plus jeune lui sauta dessus et le prit dans ses bras, forçant l'ainé à lâcher son gros sac et à le tenir pour pas qu'ils tombent à la renverse

- Woh, au moins je sais que je t'ai manqué

- Oui et je me suis inquiété, surtout après ton appel.

Ed lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui sourit :

- T'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Ah et désolé, avec tout ça j'ai oublié de t'envoyer une carte postale.

Puis il se sépara de son frère et prit son sac :

- Je vais poser ça dans la chambre, et on en parle.

C'est là qu'une voix retentit à ses oreilles, quel vampire idiot il faisait, il était tellement content de retrouver son petit frère qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à cette odeur spéciale qui avait envahit son salon. Il se tourna vers la voix, la personne se releva, ses cheveux blonds attachés avec une queue de cheval tombèrent sur ses épaules alors que Ed serrait les dents.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là l'hystérique ?

La dite hystérique lui balança un tournevis dans la tronche :

- On dit bonjour quand on est poli ! Crétin !

Le vampire s'énerva :

- Tu essayes de me tuer la vache ?

Il se reçu un gros cou de clé à molette :

- Tu ne meurs pas aussi facilement débile

- Mais ça fais mal sale blonde !

- Pff petite nature

- QUI EST PETIT ?

Al se mit entre eux :

- Un peu de calme, grand frère va poser ton sac, vous vous disputerez après.

Ed poussa un gros soupire et alla poser son bagage comme lui avait demandé le plus jeune. Une fois fait il revint dans le salon et s'assit sur le fauteuil.

- Bon qu'est ce que tu veux Winry ?

- Savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ton voyage. Papa dit que quand il est arrivé tu étais un vampire en pleine forme qui ne manquait pas de sang, alors que ça devait faire quatre jours que tu n'en avais pas bu, c'est pas normal.

- Et alors ? T'es du FBI ?

Cette fois-ci c'est le marteau qui atterrit dans le visage du blond.

- Alors ma question est celle là : est ce que tu as mordu quelqu'un ?

Al s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Winry et regarda son frère, celui-ci poussa un soupire exaspéré.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

La jeune fille se releva les yeux pleins de flammes et sortit une scie d'on ne sais où :

- Je vais t'achever en te coupant la tête !

Al lui choppa le bras et la força à se rasseoir

- Du calme ! Dit-il en souriant.

- Al comment fais-tu pour supporter ton frère ? Moi si je vivais avec ce type tous les jours, ça ferait longtemps que j'en aurais fais de la chair à pâté.

Le plus jeune rit :

- Et bien j'ai l'habitude, il est souvent très immature, mais bon c'est mon frère.

- Ah ! Pauvre Al je te soutiens, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours, soupira Winry en tapotant l'épaule du châtain.

- C'est bon vous avez finis de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? S'énerva Ed

- J'attends toujours une réponse à ma question l'idiot blond là bas, reprit la jeune fille.

- Je n'y répondrai pas, tu peux partir.

- Tu t'imagines de la gravité de ton geste si tu as mordu quelqu'un ?

Ed se leva :

- Et alors ? Je suis un vampire, même si j'ai mordu quelqu'un pourquoi je devrais avoir un quelconque remord ? Tu me fais vraiment chier la folle !

- Je vais te découper en petit morceau Ed ! Cria Winry ressortant sa scie et s'approchant du vampire

- Tu me gonfles tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas

- Tu ne comprends pas que je m'inquiète pour toi et Al ?

- Et bien vas t'inquiéter ailleurs !

Leurs yeux s'envoyèrent des éclairs et le petit frère à nouveau dû calmer le jeu en se mettant entre les deux.

- Winry je pense que c'est mieux pour l'instant si tu nous laissais seuls !

- Je veux savoir

- Je ne te dirai rien sale perruche !

Al haussa la voix :

- STOP, s'il vous plaît calmez-vous. Winry laisse tomber, mon frère a décidé de faire son sale gamin capricieux, il vaudrait mieux que tu passes plus tard.

- Je ne suis pas un sale gamin capricieux Al, franchement pourquoi tu défends cette hystérique ?

- Grand frère !

- De toute façon je ne lui dirai rien, certifia Ed en croisant les bras et faisant la moue.

Winry serra le poing, grinça des dents, et finit même par envoyer sa scie à la tronche de Ed, mais elle écouta Al et sortit de la maison.

- Je reviendrai ! Certifia-t-elle en claquant la porte.

Le plus âgé soupira et se rassit sur son fauteuil.

- M'énerve cette dinde !

OOO

Winry est une des rares – et peut-être même la seule – personne qui arrive à faire sortir à ce point Ed de ses gonds. Je ne pense pas que ça soit un mal, peut-être qu'à travers ses cris et ses énervements il arrive à faire passer une partie de la frustration qu'il enfouit en lui. Seulement je me doutais qu'il ne lui raconterait rien et qu'il se montrerait insensible sur le fait de mordre quelqu'un. Il agit toujours de cette manière devant tout le monde, même les Rockbell qui pourtant nous avaient sauvés la vie, même devant Winry notre première amie.

OOO

- Est-ce que tu peux me raconter à moi ?

Ed leva ses yeux dorés vers son frère.

- Est-ce que tu peux promettre de ne pas me détester ?

- Evidement que je ne te détesterai pas.

- Même si j'avais trahi ma promesse ?

- Je ne te détesterai jamais, même si tu la trahissais plusieurs fois.

Le plus âgés des deux baissa les yeux, puis finit par dire d'une toute petite voix :

- J'ai mordu Envy.

- …

- Je l'ai mordu et j'ai bu son sang.

Al ne répondit rien, il laissa son frère continuer :

- Je suis détestable, je t'ai trahis Al, et en plus je l'ai blessé lui.

- Tu peux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'ai dû me débarrasser de mes poches de sang quand j'ai appris que finalement on prenait l'avion, du coup je n'avais plus rien à manger là bas. J'ai bien essayé de te contacter, mais les gens étaient toujours derrière moi comme s'ils me surveillaient, j'ai à peine pu me nourrir d'animaux. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, j'étais épuisé, j'avais faim, je n'arrivais même plus à me tenir debout. Et… Alors Envy il m'a emmené de force dans sa chambre, et il m'a dit de boire, que si je le faisais pas j'allais mourir. J'ai refusé de toutes mes forces, mais il a insisté, il s'est même fait saigné pour m'attirer et alors… Alors…

Le cadet se releva, s'approcha de son frère et le prit dans ses bras.

- Alors tu remercieras Envy

- …

- Parce que sans lui tu serais sûrement mort, et moi j'aurais perdu mon unique et précieux frère.

- Mais je…

Al posa un doigt sur la bouche du plus âgé pour l'empêcher de parler :

- Sans toi je me serais retrouvé vraiment seul, qu'est ce que tu dirais si j'étais loin, en train de mourir et qu'une personne me propose son sang, est ce que tu te sentirais trahi que je le boive ? Est-ce que tu préférerais que je me laisse mourir ?

- Non, non je ne veux pas te perdre, je préfèrerais que tu vives !

- Et bien moi c'est pareil, c'est peut-être égoïste mais je préfère que tu l'ais mordu plutôt que tu sois mort.

- …

- En plus il était d'accord non ? Puisqu'il t'a forcé ! Il pensait sans doute comme moi, il voulait que tu vives peu importe le prix à payer.

- Mais je l'ai blessé

- Ed ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après ?

- Je l'ai fui

- Et ?

- Il a finit par me sauter dessus et m'ennuyer jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de redevenir son ami, quitte à me servir de lui comme panier-repas.

Al se mit à rire.

- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu t'en veux ?

- Parce que… Je suis tellement détestable. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, si tu savais comme je voudrais pouvoir … Pouvoir changer ce que je suis, ce que j'ai fais…

- Ne dis pas ça grand frère

- Toi… Tu es tellement gentil Al, tu ne ferais jamais souffrir personne.

- Et toi tu penses toujours aux autres avant toi-même

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je… Je me fiche des autres, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est vivre ma petite vie tranquille et je les manipule pour y arriver.

Al s'accroupit et regarda son frère d'en bas :

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me protèges toujours ?

- …

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux toujours me sauver moi en premier, sans penser à ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver ?

- …

- Regarde encore maintenant, tu t'inquiètes plus à ce que je vais penser de savoir que tu as mordu quelqu'un plutôt qu'au fait que ça t'ais sauvé la vie.

- Mais je…

- Grand frère, tu n'as rien de détestable. Je suis sûr qu'Envy pense comme moi. S'il voulait tant redevenir ton ami malgré ça, c'est qu'il a comprit le plus important.

- Et c'est quoi le plus important ?

Al se releva et posa sa main sur la joue de son frère :

- Peu importe d'être mordu ou non, de mordre ou non, ce qui compte vraiment c'est de pouvoir être prêt d'une personne qu'on apprécie, passer du temps avec elle.

- Je vais le faire souffrir.

- Quand on prend le risque de s'attacher à quelqu'un, on prend le risque de souffrir.

- Alors il vaut mieux qu'il ne s'attache pas à moi.

- Est-ce que tu crois que ça fait partie des choses qu'on choisit grand frère ? Est-ce que tu regrettes à ce point de le connaître et d'être son ami ? Est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu penses de lui ?

Ed baissa les yeux.

- Non… Non… Pour dire la vérité… Je… Je me sens bien avec lui, et je suis heureux d'être son ami, je suis même heureux qu'il fasse autant d'efforts pour moi mais…

- Alors ne brise pas ses efforts justes parce que tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

- Si je lui faisais du mal ?

- N'as-tu pas pensé qu'il pourrait t'en faire aussi ?

- Mais moi je suis un vampire et lui un humain !

Al se recula, respira un bon coup :

- Désolé grand frère pour ce que je vais faire.

Et il balança son poing dans la figure. Ed tomba à la renverse et le fauteuil avec lui tant le plus jeune n'avait pas lésiné dans son coup.

- Al ?

- Ecoute moi bien, tu es un vampire d'accord, mais arrête de t'en vouloir pour ça. Tu es né comme ça, tu ne pourras jamais le changer, est-ce que pour autant tu dois te priver de bonheur ? Est-ce que tu crois que ça va me rendre heureux de te voir t'éloigner de tout comme ça ? Je préfère que tu sortes et ailles mordre un inconnu dans la rue plutôt que de te voir te renfermer à ce point et dire non à tout, non à l'amitié, non à la confiance, non au bonheur ou non à l'amour.

- …

- Tu n'es ni ton père, ni ta mère, tu es toi. Et tu sais quoi c'est toi qu'on aime, que ça soit Winry, ses parents, sa grand-mère, cet Envy ou moi.

Le blond était éberlué, son frère était entrain de lui faire la moral, de lui remonter les bretelles, de lui crier après qu'il devait s'aimer un peu, qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux. Et c'était son frère qui se mettait à pleurer. Alors Ed se releva d'un coup et le prit dans ses bras :

- Désolé Al, désolé. Je vais essayer de prendre un peu plus soin de moi… Désolé…

Alphonse le serra aussi contre lui :

- Alors ne me dis plus jamais que tu es détestable.

- D'accord Al, je suis désolé, je ne le dirai plus jamais.

- Et je ne veux jamais que tu te laisses mourir !

- Jamais, je serai toujours toujours là pour toi.

- Et je veux que tu penses un peu plus à toi aussi

- C'est promis, Al, alors s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer.

Le plus jeune se recula et sécha ses larmes.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot grand frère !

- Oui… Fit Ed avec un petit sourire.

OOO

Moi aussi je suis un vampire, et si mon frère pense que je suis tellement gentil, il se trompe un peu. Je suis aussi parfaitement égoïste, jamais je ne veux qu'il me laisse, jamais je ne veux qu'il choisisse la mort plutôt que la vie, jamais je ne veux qu'on soit séparé. Même s'il me protège toujours, même s'il pense à moi en premier, si vraiment il y a quelqu'un dans le ciel pour nous surveiller, alors je préfère qu'il nous tue tous les deux plutôt qu'il pense à nous séparer.

Alors je serai éternellement reconnaissant à Envy d'avoir sauvé la vie à mon frère.

OOO

- Au fait grand frère

- Oui ?

- Tu iras t'excuser à Winry

- Ah nooon pas ça, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle se fait du souci pour toi elle aussi !

- Pff, alors ça ça va être une vraie corvée d'aller voir une fille violente.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix !

- Je sais Al, je sais.

Et Ed alla enfin défaire son sac, en maugréant des insultes envers la blonde hystérique et ses outils qui lui avaient fait un mal de chien.

- Saleté de fille violente !

A suivre…

L'autatrice : voilà voilà, et bien ce n'était pas trop tôt que ces deux là se prennent enfin en main ! J'espère que cette suite vous a plu.


	11. Entracte

**Titre :** Proie et Prédateur  
**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)  
**Disclaimer : **Hormis l'idée de vampire complètement folle, le reste ne m'appartient pas.  
**Résumé : **elle connaît Ed depuis la seconde, et observe son histoire de loin.  
**Couple :** des chances que ça finissent en Ed/Vy.  
**Note :** OOC, UA, Vampire-fic, School-fic  
**Note 2 :** POV l'infirmière

OOOOOO

Si je me souviens bien Edward était arrivé en seconde. Ce fut notre première rencontre avec ce petit blond qui allait faire chavirer bien des cœurs. Je l'avais rapidement croisé dans les couloirs, et à cause de sa petite taille j'avais pensé qu'il s'était trompé de bâtiment, lui indiquant où était le collège. Ce court sur pattes très amusant s'est mis à brailler qu'il n'était pas un gosse, et je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'est pour cela que j'ai immédiatement compris son succès. Quand des filles arrivaient malades à l'infirmerie et me confiaient combien elles étaient folles de Ed, je ne pouvais que les comprendre. Sûrement moi-même avec quelques années de moins, je l'aurais aimé aussi. Je trouvais ça amusant, mais bientôt leur amour s'est vite transformé en une fascination morbide, comme un virus qui se propageait même chez les professeurs. Un peu cloitré dans mon infirmerie, je ne voyais pas bien ce qu'il se passait, j'entendais juste les discussions des élèves malades ou des collègues. Et puis un jour c'est lui-même qui est venu, il était un peu pâle, je le fis s'allonger et il s'endormit aussitôt. Quand il s'était réveillé je lui avais demandé comment se passait la vie au lycée.

- Oh… bien…

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue

Il avait tourné la tête.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te turlupine ?

- Je n'aime pas en parler.

- Tu sais beaucoup de gens t'adorent.

Il avait alors soupiré très fort :

- C'est toujours comme ça

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien les gens se mettent à m'aimer, me tournent autour comme des volatiles, me font des déclarations d'amour, ou simplement essaies de capter mon attention… Mais ils ne me connaissent pas du tout.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas ce qu'ils croient que je suis.

- Tu ne leur montre pas le vrai Edward

- Non, et même si j'essaie et bien … On dirait qu'ils étouffent ma véritable personnalité au travers leur croyance, du coup je me conforme à ce qu'ils croient.

Je n'avais pas su quoi lui répondre à ce moment là. J'étais moi-même effrayée par les gens et leurs passions malsaines pour ce blond, à croire même qu'ils étaient près à créer une religion pour lui et en faire un Dieu.

- Ca me fatigue un peu...

- Je comprends, si tu veux tu peux venir te reposer quand tu veux.

- Okay

Il avait sourit et était partit. Je ne l'ai plus revu de l'année dans mon infirmerie. Et l'amour des gens pour lui ne s'est pas calmé.

Et puis en première, ce garçon était apparu. Envy. De drôle de rumeurs ont commencé à circuler à son sujet. Comme quoi Ed se comportait étrangement avec lui, et que le blond lui avait même offert une écharpe. En guise d'attitude bizarre, j'ai pensé qu'enfin Edward avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui se comporter normalement, quelqu'un à qui il montrait sa véritable personnalité, et pas cette façade de lui que tout le monde admirait passionnément. Alors le blond était réapparu à l'infirmerie. Il était tremblant et brûlant, mais un éclat brillait dans ses yeux, comme si on avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça n'avait pas pu me laisser indifférente, j'aurais voulu connaître cet Envy un peu plus, si vraiment il était celui qui redonnait de la vie à Ed.

C'est pour cette raison que j'ai profité que le blond parte avec son frère – qui d'ailleurs en y pensant n'avait pas du tout le même succès que lui, beaucoup plus discret – pour aller voir dans sa classe qui pourrait récupérer ses affaires, et surtout qui était cet Envy. Je le repérai immédiatement, ce grand tout maigre pas beaucoup habillé, c'était forcément lui. Il avait le genre d'un délinquant, mais je comprenais pourquoi il avait plus à Edward. Il était vraiment très très beau. Pas seulement, il avait un regard profond, sans doute que lui pouvait voir au travers du blond. Peut-être pourrait-il le comprendre. Alors quand il se proposa pour ramener les affaires, je n'hésitai pas et le désignai lui tout de suite. Faisant avec l'aide du prof – qui savait mieux que moi – un plan précis de là où il habitait.

Et je ne regrettai pas mon geste.

Plus tard des rumeurs vinrent à mes oreilles qu'ils sortaient ensembles, des filles vinrent pleurer dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas s'ils sortaient ensembles, en tout cas il était indéniable qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés et ça me faisait plaisir. Si Edward n'allait plus vers les autres, c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait être lui-même. Lui montrer sa vraie personnalité sans que l'autre ne le juge ou soit déçu, sans que l'autre bâtisse autour de lui une façade idéologique. Envy devait voir qui était vraiment le blond et devait l'accepter, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient si bien.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ? J'avais demandé à une des filles amoureuses

- Parce que Envy ne mérite pas Ed

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Il ne connaît rien de lui, il n'est là que depuis trop peu de temps

- Et toi qu'est ce que tu connais de lui ?

- Je sais que Ed est beau et gentil, il est une personne à qui on peut faire confiance.

- Alors dis-moi, quel est son plat préféré ?

- Hein ?

- Son plat préféré c'est quoi ?

- Euh… J'en sais rien.

- Pourtant tu me dis que tu es amoureuse de Ed !

- Et bien il est aussi assez mystérieux, c'est un de ses côtés craquants.

- Je pense juste que tu ne connais rien de lui en fait

- Quoi ?

- Non rien, peut-être que tu devrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre

- Impossible, Ed est l'amour de ma vie.

C'était l'amour de sa vie et elle ne savait pas quel était le plat préféré de Edward. J'avais vraiment envie de rire.

Et puis les évènements se sont déroulés plutôt vite. Il y avait eut ce type qui avait apparemment été blessé par Envy, et qui faisait les yeux doux au blond alors que celui-ci ne s'en préoccupait pas du tout. Plus tard Ed revint à l'infirmerie comme patient, juste après Envy qui avait été blessé en sport. Il avait prétexté une crise d'anémie, mais j'avais bien vu que le problème était tout autre. La preuve c'est que peu de temps après, on m'apprit que lui et Envy n'étaient plus ensemble, tout le monde criait de joie, même les profs. Moi je me sentais un peu triste, alors que j'avais vu en Envy quelqu'un qui aurait pu permettre à Edward de s'ouvrir, voilà qu'aujourd'hui ils s'évitaient. Alors arriva un jour où l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs m'avait emmené le blond quasiment évanouis. Il s'était tout bien occupé de lui et je ne comprenais alors pas pourquoi tout le monde les disait dorénavant ennemis, Envy semblait vraiment tenir à Edward et le dorlotait. J'avais alors engagé la conversation, et même profité pour lui demander le plat préféré de Edward, qu'il connaissait : la tarte aux fraises. Il avait répondu cela comme une évidence et n'avait pas cherché. Je compris qu'il aimait bien plus Edward que n'importe qui d'autres au lycée, parce que lui avait cherché à le connaître pour de vrai, et n'avait pas trouvé comme excuse un : « il est mystérieux ». Je voulu donc lui donner un coup de pouce, espérant recoller les morceaux de ces deux mômes qui semblaient tous les deux un peu paumés. Plus tard Envy avait quitté l'infirmerie, et j'avais attendu que Edward se réveille.

- Bien dormi prince charmant ?

- Hm

- Alors l'épaule d'Envy te fait craquer à ce qu'il paraît ?

Le rouge sur ses joues me suffit. Ils finiraient sûrement par se réconcilier.

Je n'avais pas tort. Quand ils revinrent de leur voyage scolaire, j'appris immédiatement qu'ils étaient à nouveau inséparables. Et les rumeurs sur Edward allaient bon train. Ah ! Apparemment on aurait découvert qu'il n'était pas aussi merveilleux et fantastique, et que lui aussi avait ses faiblesses. Les filles qui étaient sans cesse venue me vanter ses qualités et leur amour, aujourd'hui venait me dire que Edward les avait juste berné, qu'il n'était qu'un type violent et sans cœur, et que de toute façon à trainer avec Envy il finirait forcément mal. Je n'étais pas d'accord :

- Mais tu n'aimais pas Edward ?

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs.

- Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ?

- Mais vous vous rendez compte il a failli tuer un type

- D'après l'histoire, ce même type était entrain de le déshabiller, ce n'était qu'un acte d'auto-défense

- Mais l'autre l'aimait

- D'accord, je vois, donc tu accepteras de te faire violer si c'est un mec qui t'aime ?

- Bien sûr que non

Ahlalala, quelle petite pimbêche cette gamine. Finalement Ed était le mieux lotit.

- En tout cas moi je suis contente

- Pourquoi ?

- Je trouve que Edward et Envy sont mignons ensemble

Je fis un sourire à sa grimace et ne me préoccupai plus d'elle. Plus tard je les croisai tous les deux dans le couloir entrain de se parler. Envy m'avait fait un signe, j'ai supposé que c'était sa manière de me dire merci, Edward lui m'a jeté un immense sourire, un comme je n'en avais jamais vu de sa part, et ses yeux brillaient d'un tout nouvel éclat. J'ai compris ce qu'il voulait me dire sans même qu'il ne le fasse. _« J'ai réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui sait qui je suis »_. Je lui rendis son sourire et retournait dans mon infirmerie, là où ma place était, souhaitant pleins de bonnes choses à ces deux là.

A suivre…

L'autatrice : petit chapitre où il ne se passe rien, juste une sorte d'entracte.


	12. Un vampire et un humain

**Titre :** Proie et Prédateur  
**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)  
**Disclaimer : **Hormis l'idée de vampire complètement folle, le reste ne m'appartient pas.  
**Résumé : **Ed invite Envy chez lui.  
**Couple :** fufufufu  
**Note :** OOC, UA, Vampire-fic, School-fic  
**Note 2 :** pas de POV

OOOOOO

Ca avait commencé par un :

- Tu viens chez moi ?

De Ed.

Envy avait cligné des yeux une ou deux fois avant que la demande parvienne vraiment jusqu'à son cerveau.

- Euh… C'est une proposition douteuse ?

Ed tira sur son écharpe :

- Arrête de jouer au débile, je t'invite juste chez moi.

- J'avais compris, mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pour te mordre ailleurs que dans une ruelle sombre

- Ah !

- Mais non abruti, juste parce qu'on est ami et que ça se fait entre amis.

Envy sourit, il aimait quand l'autre les qualifiait d'ami de lui-même, cela signifiait qu'il l'avait vraiment accepté. Ca ne l'empêcha pas le taquiner encore :

- Ca se fait oui, mais quoi ? Demanda l'humain avec un air amusé

- Arrête un peu tes insinuations, je parle d'aller chez ses amis, de s'inviter, tout ça.

- J'avais compris mais tu verrais ta tête quand je t'embête

- Je te déteste !

- C'est une petite vengeance pour les fois où tu me manipules.

- C'est ça, et t'as pas répondu à ma question.

- J'accepte l'invitation

- T'aurais du commencer par là !

Et Ed tourna les talons, suivit par son ami qui se retenait d'éclater de rire avec beaucoup de difficultés. A cet instant vraiment, il aurait voulu avoir un mégaphone pour crier toute sa joie, tout son bonheur, tout ce qui le rendait heureux chez Ed. Peut-être même tout cet amour qui commençait à déborder du fond de son cœur pour le vampire.

- Oh c'est mignon chez toi.

- T'es déjà venu je te signale

- Je dois avouer qu'après m'être fait faire un suçon par un vampire, j'ai oublié de regarder comment c'était.

Ed le fusilla des yeux.

- T'as qu'à pas être aussi bon à manger.

Envy resserra son écharpe en lui tirant la langue, puis fit le tour du salon.

- Je te proposerais bien une poche de sang hein, mais je pense que tu préfèrerais un coca ?

- Exact

Edward alla donc chercher la boisson dans le frigo et la tendit à Envy :

- On a toujours des trucs comme ça chez nous, pour faire semblant. Et puis aussi parce qu'on en raffole.

- Surtout parce que vous en raffolez n'est ce pas ?

- Oui en fait…

- Je me doutais bien que vous n'aviez pas tant d'invités que ça.

Envy s'assit sur le canapé et bu sa boisson.

- Al n'est pas là ?

- Non il m'a dit qu'il irait dormir chez des potes

- Okay.

Petit silence, vite coupé par l'humain :

- Je peux voir ta chambre ?

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes y faire ?

- Tu veux qu'on essaye ton lit ?

- Tu veux que je boive tout ton sang pour t'empêcher de demander des conneries ?

- Non allez, je veux juste voir ta chambre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Paraît que ça se fait entre amis, qu'on se montre les chambres.

Ed soupira :

- Bon viens, mais je te préviens c'est juste une chambre.

Et effectivement quand le blond ouvrit la porte, Envy tomba sur une chambre ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, les volets étaient grands ouverts laissant filtrer la lumière du jour dans toute la pièce, qui ne comportait qu'un lit, un bureau et une armoire.

- Déçu n'est ce pas ?

- Un peu

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Une vraie chambre de vampire, plongé dans le noir, avec des décorations de cercueil et de tête de mort partout.

Ed éclata de rire :

- C'est vraiment étrange comme vision, est ce que j'ai l'air d'un gothique ou un truc comme ça ?

- Pour tout te dire… Non pas du tout. Tu sais t'as plus la gueule d'un ange que d'un vampire.

Le blondinet lui montra ses canines dans un petit air malin :

- Vraiment ? C'est pour mieux séduire mon enfant.

- Et ça fonctionne tellement que tout le lycée était dingue de toi.

- Je sais, mais je ne leur ai jamais fais le coup de la séduction, juste que je ne me comportais pas comme ça devant eux.

- Comment comme ça ?

- Comme ça, expliqua Ed en allant s'asseoir sur son bureau posant les pieds sur la chaise.

- Je vois, tu n'étais pas vulgaire

- Non, je n'étais juste pas vraiment moi. J'étais l'image qu'ils avaient façonné de moi, et donc cet Ed là ne s'asseyais pas sur un bureau, c'est tout.

- Comme d'habitude tu te mets en scène pour m'expliquer

- Je trouve ça très marrant.

Envy soupira un peu moqueur et s'assit sur le lit.

- Il y a d'autres personnes avec qui tu as utilisé ton pouvoir de séduction ?

- Non juste toi.

- Je vois.

- En fait je ne crois pas que ça soit un réel pouvoir, je te draguais juste pour avoir ta nuque.

L'humain serra un peu les dents :

- Et tu as finis par l'avoir

- Ouais, mais ne crois pas que ça me rende heureux.

- Pourtant ça devrait non ?

- Ouais, c'est vrai que je suis un vampire, que t'as une nuque parfaite, un sang délicieux, même plus que délicieux, un sang… Oh rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de te manger tout de suite. MAIS je ne le ferai pas. En bref ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que même si tu as tout ça, je me sens coupable de te blesser ainsi.

- C'est parce que tu m'aimes bien

Le vampire prit un air sceptique :

- Juste que j'ai promis à Al de ne plus mordre !

- Ed !

- Okay okay, je t'aime bien.

Envy en laissa tomber sa mâchoire sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ed l'admette comme ça et aussi facilement en plus.

- Quoi c'est quoi cette tête ? C'est toi qui voulais que je le dise non ?

- Oui oui, mais franchement je m'attendais plus à un « arrête ton char, un vampire ne peut pas s'attacher à un humain, je dis déjà qu'on est ami contente toi de ça ».

- Ah très bien, alors… Arrête ton char, un vampire…

- Arrête, arrête c'est bon j'ai compris. Et puis maintenant tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais bien alors c'est trop tard.

Ed rit, puis reprit :

- Je ne te comprends pas Envy, toujours pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à trainer avec un vampire.

- Et toi alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu acceptes de trainer avec un humain inutile hm ?

- Je m'amuse tellement avec toi, tu m'énerves et je t'énerve, mais je m'amuse comme jamais… Et pourquoi quand je te dis ça ton cœur va plus vite ?

- Et pourquoi tu écoutes les cœurs des gens hein ? Tu ne sais pas que c'est une conversation privée qu'il a avec mon cerveau ?

- Ah pardon, je n'écoute pas vraiment, c'est mes oreilles qui entendent. Et il lui dit quoi de si important à ton cerveau ?

- Qu'il est heureux de te connaître.

C'est le cœur du blond qui fit un bond à cet instant, bien plus encore en voyant le sourire d'Envy. Ecarquillant les yeux aussi, surpris qu'une personne qu'il ait mordue puisse être là à lui dire qu'il était heureux. Il finit par répondre :

- Moi aussi.

Puis voulant se rattraper aux branches, trouvant qu'il enchaînait trop de mots sympas :

- Maintenant j'ai un panier-repas ambulant, que je peux emmener partout avec moi, pratique n'est ce pas ?

Envy haussa les épaules, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarques.

- Rabat-joie !

- Tu te plains maintenant, faut savoir.

L'humain changea de sujet :

- Tu n'as jamais songé à draguer quelqu'un uniquement pour sortir avec ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis non ? J'avais d'autres préoccupations

- Et maintenant ?

- J'ai toujours les mêmes préoccupations

- C'est pas vrai, tu m'as moi pour te nourrir et tout ça

- Et bien justement, maintenant je vais passer le reste du temps à me dire qu'il ne faut pas que je te morde toi.

- Mais il n'y a jamais eut personne pour te faire craquer ?

- Non. Les vampires sont peu nombreux tu sais, je n'en ai jamais croisé d'autres que mon père, Al et moi.

- Et les humains ?

- Hors de question !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne tomberai pas amoureux d'un humain c'est tout !

- Alors une humaine ?

- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire.

Envy avait compris et baissa les yeux. Enfin après tout être amis avec Ed avait déjà été difficile, qu'est ce qu'il allait s'imaginer ? Alors qu'il allait relever la tête, il vit que le vampire était accroupi et le regardait, ses grands yeux dorés le fixaient :

- Et toi alors ? Est-ce que tu songes à aimer quelqu'un ?

L'autre haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien. On verra.

Ed acquiesça, puis se releva et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et changea complètement de sujet.

- Alors comme ça tu idolâtres la mousse au chocolat ?

- Oui

- J'avoue que c'est pas trop mauvais, mais je préfère les tartes aux fraises quand même.

- Et mon sang ?

- Quoi ton sang ?

- Est-ce qu'il sera dépassé un jour ?

- Je sais pas peut-être dans un million d'années. Mais pour l'instant c'est mon préféré.

- Tant mieux

- Ca ne devrait pas te faire plaisir.

- Ben ça me fait plaisir quand même.

Le vampire appuya sur la tête d'Envy avec sa main pour la pencher, puis le relâcha :

- Idiot !

Envy se redressa en souriant.

- Ouais !

Ed le regarda puis posa sa main sur sa poitrine :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'écoute… Ah tu vois là il se met à battre plus fort.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien n'est ce pas ?

- Il y a quelque chose que je devrais comprendre ?

L'humain haussa les épaules :

- Non c'est rien.

Puis il enleva ses chaussures et posa ses pieds sur le lit tournant le dos à Ed, l'autre en profita pour faire de même et posa son dos contre le sien.

- Tu ferais un parfait dossier Envy.

- Merci je devrais songer à me convertir alors.

- Peut-être.

- Je suis multi fonctions pour toi, je suis un panier-repas, un dossier super, et une bonne épaule.

- Tu es plein de talents.

- N'est ce pas.

Le blond laissa basculer sa tête en arrière se nichant sur la nuque d'Envy.

- Et moi je suis quoi pour toi ?

- Hein ?

- Ben tu es multi fonctions, et moi alors ?

- Mon ami, mon prédateur, et mon sauveur de noyade.

- C'est vrai.

Ed se retourna et doucement enleva l'écharpe d'Envy.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je regarde si ça a laissé des cicatrices

- Non, c'est tout bien partit, il reste plus rien.

- Tant mieux j'aurais pas voulu abimer une si jolie nuque.

Envy se retourna vers lui :

- Ca te donne toujours envie de me bouffer quand tu la vois ?

- Oui, mais j'arrive à me contenir.

- Comment ça se fait qu'avant tu n'y arrivais pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que t'avoir mordu une fois m'a calmé ?

- Peut-être.

- C'est bizarre mais quand je regarde ta nuque aujourd'hui, ça me fait pas le même effet qu'avant.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ben… Avant je sentais mon cœur pété un plomb, et une envie incessante de te mordre, mais aujourd'hui… C'est… J'ai encore envie de te mordre mais… Je sais pas expliquer, c'est une sensation différente.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment.

- Ben c'est comme si… Je voulais mordre ta nuque pour mordre ta nuque et pas pour boire ton sang.

- Euh… Okay, mais évite s'teuplet, ça fait mal.

- Mais oui c'est bon !

La conversation s'arrêta un instant, mais ce n'était pas un silence désagréable, plutôt un de ceux qui laissent causer les yeux, parce qu'à cet instant les deux se regardaient fixement sans trop de raison. Puis finalement Ed prit la main d'Envy.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais te lire les lignes de la main.

- Tu sais faire ça toi ?

- Chut je me concentre.

Le vampire traça les lignes avec ses doigts quelques instants puis finis par dire :

- Tu t'appelles Envy, t'as 16 ans, tu es un humain, tu t'es déjà fais mordre par un vampire, ta vie est passionnante.

- Crétin, m'apprends pas des choses que je sais déjà ! Tricheur.

Il avait haussé le ton, un peu, mais comme Ed continuait à passer ses doigts dans sa main, il n'arrivait pas à vraiment crier, quelque chose nouait son estomac.

- Tu es un ancien délinquant

- C'est vrai.

- Tu as de belles mains

- Merci

- C'est tes lignes qui me l'ont dit remercie les elles.

Envy haussa les épaules et prit lui-même la main du vampire :

- Moi je vois que tu es petit.

- Je suis pas petit.

- Oh si tu es un tout petit riquiqui nain.

- Arrête avec ça, mes lignes ne disent pas ça !

- Si elles le disent !

Ed prit la moue boudeuse, mais ne cria pas plus que ça, il n'y arrivait pas, comme si on avait compressé ses poumons l'empêchant de s'énerver.

- Et toi elles disent que tu es un palmier

Envy eut un petit sourire, mais n'ajouta rien, continuant de jouer avec les mains du blonds, qui ne l'en empêchait pas. D'ailleurs comme les deux baissaient la tête, leur dessus de crane finir par se rencontrer doucement.

- Tes ongles sont longs

- Oui et je t'interdis de me demander de les couper, mon frère et le docteur s'en chargent déjà.

- Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te les coupe ?

- J'ai horreur de ça.

L'humain commença à doucement caresser les doigts du vampire jusqu'aux ongles, simplement sans y penser, comme ça, comme un jeu. Edward regardait en silence.

- En fait tu ne ressembles pas vraiment à un vampire

- Pourtant je mords

- C'est vrai. Mais tu ne te transformes pas en chauve souris

- Mais je bois du sang

- Et tu dors dans un lit

Le blond choppa avec une de ses main la nuque d'Envy et enfouis son nez dans son cou :

- La proie ne doit pas douter, je suis bien un vampire.

Envy raide comme une statue acquiesça.

- C'est quoi cette réaction, tu as vraiment peur que je te morde ?

- Non… Non… Juste… Ton souffle dans mon cou…

- Hein ?

- Non c'est rien.

L'humain se baffa intérieurement, tu parles le vampire faisait juste ça pour s'amuser, il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à se faire des drôles d'illusions. Pourtant Ed restait blottit contre son cou :

- Peut-être que je devrais remettre mon écharpe ?

- Hmm, fut la seule réponse d'Edward.

Qui caressait doucement la nuque d'Envy avec la main qui plus tôt l'avait agrippé. L'autre frissonnait, et le vampire sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi continuait, trouvant ce moment juste agréable, n'ayant pas du tout envie que ça s'arrête. L'humain non plus, emporté lui aussi par cette drôle d'ambiance qui s'installait peu à peu, il nicha lui-même son visage contre le cou du blond.

- Moi aussi je vais te mordre tu vas voir.

Puis il planta doucement ses dents dans la nuque de Ed. Le vampire s'accrocha au bras d'Envy à cause du geste, qui ne lui avait pas fait mal, mais qui lui avait donné des drôles de sensations, comme si toute sa colonne vertébrale avec décidée de faire une holà.

- Tu vois.

- Je vois.

Et leurs corps se collèrent un peu plus. La main de Ed, celle qui était dans le cou de l'humain, s'éleva lentement s'arrêtant sur la joue. Le visage du vampire montant doucement jusqu'à l'oreille d'Envy.

- Ce n'est pas douloureux

L'adolescent sentit ses cheveux noirs se dresser quand il perçut le souffle d'Edward, déglutissant difficilement, il réussi à articuler :

- Normal… je ne mords pas comme toi.

Leurs joues se frôlèrent, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade en rythme, le vampire ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais c'est au moment où il se dit que les lèvres d'Envy était au moins aussi appétissant que sa nuque qu'il paniqua. Il se recula d'un coup défaisant leur étreinte.

- Je… Je dois aller boire du sang !

Il commença à se lever du lit, mais Envy ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête et lui choppa la main.

- Tu en as ici.

Ed essaya de trouver une autre excuse :

- Je crois qu'il reste une tarte aux fraises dans le frigo, tu en veux ?

Envy fit un signe négatif, une nouvelle fois Edward chercha à fuir :

- Il faut que je…

Mais l'humain venait de lui chopper les épaules, et collait son front contre le sien. Ed voyait sa bouche si prêt, si rose, qui semblait si douce, qui donnait envie qu'on la goûte. Il avait oublié ce qu'il devait faire, murmurant :

- Il faut que je…

Mais il fallait qu'il fasse quoi ? Passant une nouvelle fois sa main sur la joue d'Envy, approchant son visage du sien encore plus.

- Il faut que…

Ce n'était plus qu'un souffle à peine prononcer, ses lèvres effleurant celles de l'humain. Dans ses oreilles il entendait le cœur d'Envy s'énerver de plus en plus, le sien n'étant pas mieux lotit, il appuya sa bouche contre celle de l'adolescent. Leur baiser fut doux, goutant juste les lèvres l'un de l'autre, ils se reculèrent, puis revinrent chopper la bouche de l'autre. Réitérant ce geste plusieurs fois, Envy commença à doucement mordre les lèvres du vampire, qui vint chercher sa langue. Leur baiser devenait plus violent, ils exprimaient leurs désirs à travers leurs batailles, leurs langues pour l'instant seuls armes du combat. Puis se reculant à nouveau, pour venir chercher la bouche de l'autre avec plus d'envie, plus de force, encore et encore, transmettant chacun de leur côté leur rage, leur frustration et leur amour. Leurs mains participaient sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, se caressant le dos et les cheveux, le visage. Ils ne s'arrêtaient plus, voulant toujours plus de cette bouche qui leur était offerte. Gémissant et grognant, goûtant et dévorant, communiquant. Peu à peu se calmant, se faisant de nouveau plus doux, plus tendre, puis mettant un terme à leur baiser dans un dernier smack, ils se reculèrent et se regardèrent. Alors le vampire, mue par l'excitation, le cœur battant trop vite, l'envie de sang lui prenant soudainement au corps, ouvrit grand la bouche et planta ses crocs dans la nuque d'Envy, qui s'accrocha à son dos en criant.

Quand Edward le relâcha, une bouffée de culpabilité s'empara complètement du vampire. Il se recula dégouté de lui-même, mais Envy même s'il avait perdu ses forces après avoir perdu une partie de son sang s'accrocha à lui.

- Reste !

Le blond ne put refuser la demande, il entoura l'humain de ses bras et le serra contre lui, puis murmura :

- Pardon.

Envy eut un petit rire faible :

- Pardon pour quoi ? Pour m'avoir embrassé ou pour m'avoir mordu ?

- Pour les deux, je n'aurais jamais du faire ça.

- Tu regrettes ? Demanda l'humain en se pinçant les lèvres.

Edward se recula et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je n'en sais rien, je sais juste que je n'aurais jamais du faire ça, c'est tout.

- Mais toi, est ce que tu regrettes ? Insista Envy

- Je suis un vampire et …

- Et je suis un humain, je sais déjà tout ça.

- Alors tu dois comprendre que…

Envy fit un signe négatif.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- ...

- Et tu ne réponds pas à ma question, si tu regrettes de m'avoir embrassé parce que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, que c'était juste à cause de l'ambiance bizarre, ou si t'en avais envie

- …

- Parce que moi j'en avais envie.

- Envy tu ne devrais pas.

- Je ne devrais peut-être pas, mais je t'aime Edward !

- C'est une erreur, je suis un vampire.

Il voulu fuir le regard d'Envy mais celui-ci le regardait tellement intensément qu'il ne pouvait détourner les yeux.

- Me fiche de ce que tu es, d'autres m'auraient sortit « mais nous sommes des garçons » et je m'en serais fichu pareil. Je t'aime toi tout entier, quoi que tu sois.

- Tu es fou.

- Complètement.

Mais le vampire comprenait maintenant pourquoi son propre cœur battait, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait envie du sang de l'humain, ce n'était plus pour ça. C'était parce qu'il voulait Envy tout entier. Il l'aimait aussi. Certainement. Cette idée lui parut complètement cinglée et il essaya de l'effacer d'un geste de la main.

- Okay tu m'aimes, et je dois faire quoi avec ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien, d'habitude qu'est ce qu'il se passe après ça ?

- Tu crois que je suis un expert ?

- Et tu crois que j'en suis un ?

Ed soupira :

- Que font les humains ?

- Et bien… Peut-être que tu dois me répondre, si tu m'aimes ou pas ?

Le blond soupira plus fort :

- Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dis ? Il est impossible pour moi de tomber amoureux d'un humain.

- Et tomber amoureux de moi ?

- Tu es un humain !

- Je dois prendre ça pour un non ?

Le vampire regarda le visage soudain très triste d'Envy, et pour une troisième fois soupira. Son cœur battait trop fort pour que ça ne soit pas de l'amour, sans doute. Mais l'admettre était une épreuve difficile, surtout quand il se souvenait de ce qu'avait fait son père. Alors au lieu de répondre quoi que ce soit, il s'approcha de l'adolescent et lui fit un baiser papillon en dessous de l'oreille, entendant le cœur de l'autre sursauté fort dans sa poitrine il eut un petit sourire.

- Je serai ton … petit-ami si tu veux.

- Alors c'est que tu m'aimes ?

Edward ne répondit pas à sa question :

- Mais n'oublie pas que je suis un vampire, tout peut basculer à n'importe quel moment.

- Je prends le risque tant que je peux être avec toi.

- Espèce de cinglé.

Envy ne répondit rien et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du vampire.

- Tu es fatigué ?

- Très.

Ed passa sa main derrière son dos :

- Alors dors.

L'autre acquiesça doucement et s'endormis très vite blottit dans les bras de son dorénavant petit-ami.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : désolé pour l'attente, je suis juste qu'une grosse fainéante qui dévore les livres et les jeux vidéos au lieu de poster la suite !


	13. Jalousie et belle famille

**Titre :** Proie et Prédateur  
**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)  
**Disclaimer : **Hormis l'idée de vampire complètement folle, le reste ne m'appartient pas.  
**Résumé : **Présentation à la belle famille.  
**Couple :** fufufufu  
**Note :** OOC, UA, Vampire-fic, School-fic  
**Note 2 :** POV Winry

OOOOOO

Edward évitait les humains. En fait non, je m'exprime mal, ce type évitait de s'attacher aux humains. D'où il m'évitait moi et ma famille, parce que je le savais, il s'était attaché à nous. Il avait peur de quoi au juste ? De nous faire souffrir sans doute. Il la ramenait toujours avec ces _« je suis un vampire »,_ comme si c'était une fatalité. C'est vrai que si son problème avait juste été sa taille, il aurait suffit pour lui d'acheter des semelles compensés ou des échasses et plus de problème. Etre un vampire c'était autre chose, il ne pouvait pas décider de devenir humain, c'était sans doute même impossible qu'il le devienne. Etait-ce une raison pour autant d'éviter les gens et de s'enfermer sur soi même ? N'importe quoi. Nabot de corps, nabot d'esprit.

OOO

Edward poussa un énième soupire, déboutonnant sa veste qu'il trouvait décidément trop serré.

- Grand frère arrête de faire la trogne

- Dis-moi pourquoi on est obligé d'aller les voir ?

- Parce qu'on n'y va jamais, et ça leur fera plaisir.

- Okay, okay, alors dis moi pourquoi on est obligé d'aller les voir dans cet accoutrement ? Demanda Ed en montrant ses habits tout droit sortit d'une cérémonie de mariage.

- C'est parce que nous sommes bien plus présentable comme ça.

- Parle pour Envy alors, parce que moi je suis toujours présentable.

Oui parce que les deux vampires étaient accompagnés de l'humain, accoutré dans le même espèce de smoking, et il se sentait bien plus à l'étroit encore qu'Edward, bien moins habitué à porter ce genre de vêtement.

- Dis que je suis pas sexy

- Tu l'es, je dis juste que tu ne sais pas t'habiller décemment c'est tout.

- Et ça ne te plaît pas ?

- Ca me plaît.

- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne me trouves pas présentable ?

- Vois ça avec Al, c'est lui qui parle de gens présentables.

Envy se tourna donc vers le cadet :

- Alors ?

- Et bien c'est juste que je pensais qu'être habillé ainsi serait mieux, pour nous trois, c'est tout. Je ne vais pas souvent chez les Rockbell, je n'ai pas envie que tous pensent que nous sommes des débraillés.

- Le docteur et Winry savent comment nous sommes, appuya Edward.

- Oui mais je ne veux pas avoir l'air débraillé devant Madame Rockbell et grand-mère Pinako.

- Okay comme tu veux Al, se résigna Edward… Mais pourquoi on doit emmener Envy ?

L'humain se renfrogna :

- Ca te dérange que je vienne ?

- Un peu

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'aime pas t'avoir dans les pattes en allant voir l'autre hystérique.

Envy grinça des dents :

- Grand frère, tu pourrais être un peu plus gentil, le reprit Al

- Pff !

- En fait, je voulais présenter ton petit ami à Winry et sa famille !

Le vampire sursauta un peu pris au dépourvu, puis des minces traits rouges attaquèrent ses joues, ce qui le fit baisser les yeux.

- Je ne t'ai pas raconté tout ça pour que tu ailles le chanter sur tous les toits, Al !

De son côté Envy montrait un air plus satisfait :

- J'ai l'impression d'être présenté à ma belle famille !

Ed le fusilla des yeux :

- N'en rajoute pas !

L'humain eut un petit rire moqueur, et un sourire en coin :

- T'inquiète je m'aviserai à pas trop te trainer dans les pattes.

- Oh c'est bon, je disais juste ça à cause de Winry.

- Tu as peur que je te fasse honte devant elle ?

- J'ai peur qu'elle me fasse honte devant toi.

Et sur ces paroles Edward eut un petit frisson d'effroi, imaginant de quoi était capable la blonde.

- Il y a donc une humaine qui te fais peur.

- Oh tais-toi !

Même Al ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire, et Edward finit le chemin les mains dans les poches l'air boudeur. Il ne retrouva son sourire que quand il vit madame Rockbell. Le perdit aussitôt quand Winry lui balança une clé dans la tronche comme guise de bonjour et quand la grand-mère Pinako imitant sa petite fille lui envoya un seau en pleins dans les dents pour le punir de ne pas être venu depuis si longtemps. Edward se mit à crier sur tout le monde, prit la main d'Envy et essaya de l'entrainer loin de cette maison pleins de gens violents. C'est là bien sûr que les Rockbell remarquèrent donc le jeune homme, et empêchèrent le blond de partir avec leurs questions.

- Qui est ce ?

Edward fusilla des yeux Winry et Pinako, puis répondit gentiment à madame Rockbell :

- C'est Envy.

- Humain ou vampire ? Demanda monsieur Rockbell sans tact aucun.

L'ainé Elric hésita, c'est Envy qui répondit pour lui :

- Je suis un humain.

- Wouah, tu fréquentes les humains maintenant Ed, mais quel progrès !

- La ferme l'hystérique blonde, toi tu ne fais que fréquenter des machines alors ne me donne pas de leçon.

Coup de marteau. Puis multiples engueulades plus tard, Envy, Al, Ed et la famille Rockbell au complet étaient installés autour d'une table et mangeaient des pâtisseries.

- Attend, mais ça serait pas lui que tu as mordu durant le voyage scolaire ?

Edward fit celui qui n'entendait rien et croqua un nouveau bout de tarte aux fraises.

- C'est vrai que tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, Edward.

- Cha vous regarde pas ! Expliqua le concerné la bouche pleine.

- En tout cas je suis contente de le rencontrer, s'extasia madame Rockbell.

Envy fit juste un bref signe de tête, être entouré d'autant de monde commençait à le rendre vraiment mal à l'aise, il n'était pas habitué de fréquenter autant d'inconnu en même temps. Edward sentant son malaise, avala tout entier sa tarte puis se décida de tout raconter, plus vite ça serait fait, plus vite Envy pourrait être libéré :

- Voilà, Envy et moi, on sort ensemble.

Grand silence.

- Maintenant que vous êtes au courant, on va vous laisser.

Winry lui balança un tournevis :

- EHHH !

- Désolé, c'est l'habitude.

- Bon tu veux quoi de plus ?

- Vous sortez ensembles ?

- Oui

- Vraiment ?

- Tu veux des preuves ? Faut te faire un dessin ?

- Tu sors avec un humain ?

Edward soupira du plus fort qu'il pu, ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit doucement :

- Oui, je sors avec un humain.

Alors la blonde se mit à crier de joie et lui sauta au cou, sous le regard inquisiteur d'Envy un peu –beaucoup- jaloux.

OOO

Ben ça alors, mon Edward flirtait avec un humain, un beau gosse en plus. Mais un humain, un vrai de vrai. Je ne sais pas ce qui se tramait dans son esprit, mais ça c'était une évolution, qui fallait-il remercier dans tout ça ? Envy ? Je tournais les yeux vers l'intéressé, son regard jaloux me fit sourire de plus belle. Mon Ed et un humain, un humain jaloux et amoureux de surcroît, si c'était pas mignon. Je relâchai le blond qui s'énervait et allai chercher mon appareil photo, fallait que j'immortalise ça le plus vite possible. Avant que ce satané vampire m'échappe, il fallait que je garde un souvenir de son premier amour… Et avec un humain.

OOO

Winry n'arrêtait pas les photographies ce qui faisait crier Ed, renfrognait Envy, faisait rire le reste de la pièce, même Al ne se gênait pas pour pouffer à cœur joie. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs cependant n'arrivait pas à se faire à tout se bruit, se renfermant de plus en plus sur lui-même, et continuant de jalouser la blonde. Cette fille, même si Edward lui criait dessus sans arrêt, on voyait tout de suite qu'elle partageait un lien avec le vampire, quelque chose de fort, qui semblait les rapprocher plus que quiquonque, et plus le blond s'énervait contre elle, plus Envy le sentait. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir de Ed, et cela lui pinça le cœur plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Cette fille, elle était humaine, complètement et totalement humaine, et Edward se comportait avec elle comme s'il avait été un humain lui même, sans mettre la distance qu'il mettait entre Envy et lui_, je suis un vampire tu es un humain, on a des limites, méfie toi_. Soudain ne supportant plus cet excès d'amitié, voir d'amour, que ça soit familiale ou autre, il se leva, et sortit de la pièce. Le vampire le regarda partir puis se tourna vers Winry :

- C'est de ta faute la furie, à force t'as dut l'énerver !

- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris Ed

- Qu'est ce que je devrais comprendre ?

La blonde eut un regard désespéré. Edward était long à la détente pour ne pas comprendre que son petit-ami était jaloux.

- Va le voir, espèce d'idiot

- Pourquoi j'irais le voir ? Il a peut-être envie d'être seul !

- Mais tu sors avec lui ou pas ? T'es débile à ce point ?

- Je sors avec lui, mais je suis pas son toutou de compagnie !

Elle lui enfonça sa clé de douze dans la tronche le plus fort qu'elle pu.

- Al explique lui à ce débile, il ne comprend vraiment rien du tout.

- Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir grand frère.

La famille Rockbell entière acquiesça. Le vampire fronça les sourcils mais capitula, et finit par sortir de la pièce. Envy était debout appuyé sur le mur à côté de la porte, il avait tout entendu.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu ne veux pas.

- Il paraît que tu veux que je vienne.

- Possible.

- Ecoute Envy, je ne sais pas trop ce que tu as, je ne comprends pas vraiment les relations, la seule que j'ai eu c'est celle avec mon frère. Ma mère un peu aussi mais j'ai pas trop eut le temps de m'y habituer tu vois.

- Et Winry

- Quoi Winry ?

- Tu entretiens aussi une relation avec elle.

- Ouais c'est vrai, avec les Rockbell aussi, mais ce n'est pas comparable avec ce qui se passe entre toi et moi.

- Hm.

Edward se mit devant lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Si tu ne m'expliques pas, je ne peux pas comprendre

- Pourtant si c'était Winry tu comprendrais n'est ce pas ?

- Winry a toujours des tonnes de sautes d'humeurs, c'est une hystérique qui préfère vivre avec du métal qu'avec ses semblables, alors elle n'est pas difficile à comprendre.

Envy baissa les yeux :

- Elle l'est sûrement, c'est juste que elle tu la comprends !

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Tu la connais depuis si longtemps, et c'est sûrement grâce à elle que tu es sauvé aujourd'hui.

- Possible, et alors tu ne trouves pas ça bien ? Tu préfèrerais que je sois mort ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

- Alors quoi ?

L'humain releva le regard et défia Ed.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte d'à quel point tu t'entends bien avec elle ?

- N'importe quoi, je ne m'entends pas du tout avec cette hystérique !

- Menteur !

Edward hocha la tête de gauche à droite un peu énervé :

- Si tu veux, okay, je m'entends bien avec elle, plus qu'avec la majorité des gens. Elle est ma meilleure amie, elle m'a sauvé la vie aussi et celle de Al, et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut changer entre nous ?

- Tu ne mets pas de distance entre elle et toi !

- Comment ça ?

- Avec elle tu agis comme si tu étais humain à part entière.

- Je suis un vampire

- Pas avec elle, il n'y a pas cette limite que tu as mis entre toi et moi.

Le blond souffla sur le visage d'Envy, en colère cette fois-ci.

- Mais je suis un vampire ! Tu t'attendais à quoi en disant « m'aimer » ? Que j'allais agir comme un simple humain, un gentil type qui roucoule ? Franchement Envy, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça !

- Ne retourne pas la faute sur moi.

- Tu penses que je ne te comprends pas, mais toi non plus tu ne me comprends pas.

- Et qu'est ce que je dois comprendre de toi ?

Edward posa sa main contre le mur à côté de l'épaule d'Envy.

- Ce que tu n'as toujours pas saisi, que je suis un vampire.

- Je l'ai saisi cela.

- Alors ne dit pas que je suis humain avec Winry.

- Pourtant tu l'es !

- Peut-être que tu voudrais que je la morde pour te prouver que non ?

- Je ne veux pas ça.

- Alors quoi ?

Envy rebaissa les yeux :

- Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu la considères comme ton égal alors que moi… Tu ne me vois que comme un misérable humain. Quelqu'un avec qui tu ne peux créer aucun lien parce que ça nuirait à ta vie de vampire. C'est même pour ça que tu m'évitais au début et tout ça.

- Oui et ?

La voix de l'humain se fit toute basse :

- Alors pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi ?

Edward décontenancé baissa son bras et fixa Envy qui ne le regardait toujours pas, il finit par prendre sa main :

- Viens allons causer dehors.

Puis il l'entraina à l'extérieur de la maison où il s'assit sur le banc contre le mur, forçant l'humain à en faire de même.

- Envy, quoi que tu fasses ou dises, je suis un vampire.

- Je sais.

- Tu ne pourras pas faire de moi un humain, alors sois tu acceptes le fait que je suis un vampire, soit on arrête là tout de suite.

- Non !

La main d'Envy serra plus fort celle de Ed, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Ed, c'est seulement que… Tu vois… Tu t'entends tellement bien avec Winry, vous semblez si proche… On dirait vraiment que… le fait qu'elle soit humaine ne te dérange pas.

- Tu as raison ça ne me dérange pas.

L'humain encaissa le coup :

- Alors… Tu vois… Tu… Serais sûrement mieux avec elle.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, soupira Edward.

- Pourtant…

Le vampire le coupa :

- Peut-être que c'est vrai, que j'ai moins de mal avec elle, que je mets moins de limite entre elle et moi, qu'entre toi et moi, peut-être que c'est vrai que même si elle est humaine ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, en plus je ne suis même pas attiré par son sang, même pas envie de la mordre. Mais c'est avec toi que j'ai décidé de sortir, je ne serais jamais mieux avec cette hystérique, jamais mieux avec personne d'autre que toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais avec toi je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer de rien, je peux juste être moi. Envy, je répugne d'être un vampire, alors que toi tu dis que tu m'aimes malgré ça, alors ne me demande pas de jouer les humains avec toi.

- Mais il y a cette limite entre nous…

- Je la mets parce que je ne veux pas que tu oublies ce que je suis vraiment. Tu sais je ne vois quasiment jamais Winry, c'est peut-être pour cette raison que je me permets d'être moins vampire avec elle. Mais toi et moi on est quasiment toujours ensemble, il faut donc que je délimite le terrain c'est tout.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu es ma proie, je suis ton prédateur, je risque de te tuer n'importe quand même si je ne le désire pas, je ne veux pas que tu crois que si je te laisse entrer dans mon territoire cela va changer cette vérité.

- D'accord je n'oublierai pas

- Crois moi, tu es bien plus en danger que Winry et d'ailleurs que n'importe qui d'autre.

- Ca m'est égal.

- Alors ne te plains pas des limites.

- J'ai juste peur que tu l'aimes plus que moi.

Ed leva les yeux au ciel d'un air découragé :

- Ca risque rien va, c'est juste une tarée folle de la mécanique.

Puis le vampire se tourna vers l'humain et appuya son front sur celui d'Envy.

- Tu es l'humain le plus stupide que je connaisse.

Et Edward embrassa la commissure de la bouche de l'autre garçon.

- Et avec toi je me sens tout aussi stupide.

Le cœur d'Envy battait à tout rompre, celui du vampire ne se portait pas mieux mais il n'en fit pas la remarque. Il se leva, reprit la main de l'humain :

- Allez viens, je te jure qu'elle ne te remplacera pas.

Puis d'un air sarcastique en aidant l'autre à se relever il ajouta :

- De toute manière ton sang est bien meilleur j'en suis sûr.

OOO

Et l'humain jaloux était revenu. Il n'aurait pas du s'inquiéter autant, Al était d'accord avec moi, jamais nous n'avions vu les yeux de Ed briller de cette manière, à tout les coups il aimait Envy plus que de raison, plus qu'un vampire aurait du aimer un humain, en tout cas selon lui. J'aurais pu être la personne jalouse, mais Edward était vraiment trop insupportable, vivre avec lui ça serait du délire, et puis je voyais les deux frangins comme mes propres frères.

OOO

Plus tard Envy et Winry s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans le salon. Ed était partit en courant quand le docteur Rockbell s'était pointé avec un coupe ongle, Al l'avait poursuivit. Madame Rockbell s'était absentée dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir, Pinako était partit promener le chien.

- Ca fait quoi de se faire mordre ?

Envy ne répondit rien, regardant Winry froidement.

- Je suis curieuse, Ed n'a même jamais eu envie de me mordre tu sais ?

- T'es jalouse ?

- Possible ouais.

- T'es amoureuse de lui ?

Winry roula des yeux :

- Alors là, absolument pas. C'est simplement que tout ce qui est dangereux a un côté passionnant. C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes non ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais la referma. Ferma les yeux, laissant une image d'Edward apparaître au fond de son cerveau, puis quand il rouvrit ses paupières il répondit :

- Et bien… Edward est vraiment égoïste, il sait aussi se montrer hyper cruel, il utilise les mots sans les peser, et des fois il ne comprend strictement rien aux sentiments. Il est incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent vraiment également.

Winry écarquilla les yeux :

- Et c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes ?

- Entre autre

- Masochiste !

- Mais… Son regard, son sourire en coin, ses petits airs méchants, son caractère de chien, ses mimiques, sa manière de toujours vouloir se mettre en scène, sa gentillesse cachée, et puis aussi sa manière d'être toujours présent pour son petit frère… Tout ça… Peut-être que s'il était juste beau. Ou juste Egoïste. Avait seulement des mimiques marrantes. Là peut-être qu'il ne me plairait pas. Mais tout ensemble, tout ce qu'il est, c'est ce qui me plaît chez lui. Je suis tombé amoureux d'Edward tout entier.

- Peut-être que c'est une erreur

- Pourquoi ?

La blonde eut un petit sourire triste :

- Parce que Ed est un vampire.

Envy soupira :

- Et alors ?

- C'est à prendre en compte Envy, que ça te fasse plaisir ou pas, que tu l'aimes c'est bien, mais que tu l'aimes trop…

- Mais et alors ?

- Qu'est ce que tu feras quand se sera finis entre vous ?

- Quoi ?

- Quand vous ne serez plus ensemble ?

L'humain se crispa.

- Quand on ne sera plus ensemble ?

- Je veux pas faire ma chieuse, mais…

- Alors tais-toi. T'essaye de faire quoi ? De me dire qu'il vaut mieux que j'arrête avant d'avoir commencé ? Tu veux garder Ed c'est ça ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis aujourd'hui…

- Mais ?

- Mais c'est un vampire Envy, est ce que tu es prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui ?

- Comment ça ?

- Réfléchis y. Si tu es prêt à tous les sacrifices pour lui, alors vas-y épouse le et tout de suite, et soyez heureux. Mais sinon…

- Sinon ?

- Alors amuse toi, profites en, mais ne sois pas TROP amoureux de lui.

Envy serra les poings, peut-être qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il n'avait pas envie d'écouter ça.

- Je te déteste.

- Ce n'est pas le but.

- La ferme ! Pourquoi est ce que tu me balances ça ? Tu veux à ce point que je quitte Ed c'est ça ? T'es juste jalouse qu'il m'ait choisit moi, plutôt que toi.

- Non.

- Alors arrête de dire tous ces trucs, réjouis toi pour son bonheur au lieu de me dire qu'on ne sera pas toute la vie ensemble.

- Je pensais juste…

- Evite de penser ! J'aime Ed, il est ce qu'il m'est arrivé de meilleur dans ma vie, tu ne me l'enlèveras pas aussi facilement.

C'est le moment que choisit le blond pour arriver, entendant les dernières paroles d'Envy il eut un petit sourire, mais fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu. Cependant il attrapa l'humain par derrière, l'enserrant alors qu'il était assit, puis profitant qu'il était plus grand que lui à cet instant posa son menton sur sa tête.

- Alors Win', t'essaye de me piquer Envy ?

- Désolé j'ai pas les mêmes goûts que toi en matière humaine.

- Tu préfères jouer avec les machines, tellement que tu ne vois pas à quel point mon mec est sexy.

Envy ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, Ed élargit son sourire.

- Tu as raison Ed.

- Ouh toi t'es de mauvaise humeur, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je disais juste à Envy de faire attention à toi, mais il ne veut pas m'écouter.

Le blond fronça les sourcils un instant puis finis pas éclater de rire et embrassa les cheveux d'Envy avant de le relâcher lentement :

- Je sais ce type est têtu, il n'écoute jamais rien.

- Et alors ? S'énerva l'humain

Ed lui montra toutes ses dents dans un immense sourire :

- Alors tu es un homme qui aime le danger.

- Peut-être.

OOO

Je n'avais pas voulu passer pour la garce de service, j'avais juste eut envie de mettre en garde Envy. Peut-être que j'aurais mieux fais de me taire. Peut-être que Ed ne cessait pas lui-même de le mettre en garde, et qu'il devait en avoir marre. J'avais envie de me rattraper pour mon erreur, et mon comportement stupide. Ce que je devais penser avant tout c'était que mon meilleur ami Edward Elric était heureux, souriait comme je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire, et regardais ce type comme je ne l'avais jamais vu regarder quelqu'un, c'était tout ce qui devait compter. Ce débile de vampire aime un humain. Je dois juste me contenter de ça.

OOO

Al, Ed et Envy finirent par mettre un terme à leur visite, la famille Rockbell qui adorait les deux vampires fut assez triste de les voir partir si vite, espérant que la présence d'Envy les ramènerait peut-être plus rapidement chez eux. Winry qui voulait se rattraper pour son comportement lança un tournevis sur la tronche d'Envy avant qu'il ne parte.

- Prends soin de Ed !

L'humain ramassa le tournevis et le regarda :

- Et au cas où il t'embêterait, balance lui ça dans la tronche ça le calmera !

Envy acquiesça avec hésitation.

- Non mais ça va pas folle hystérique, j'ai déjà assez de toi pour m'envoyer des trucs dans la tronche, ne le convertis pas à ta folie ! Gueula Ed.

L'humain appuya alors la pointe du tournevis sur la joue du vampire.

- Ah non ne commence pas !

Envy lui retourna un sourire malicieux, Edward fit la moue. Winry fut soulagée de les voir comme cela. Elle leur fit un dernier signe de la main et ils s'éloignèrent.

OOO

J'espérais me tromper. J'espérais qu'Envy serait près à tout sacrifier pour Ed. Parce qu'ils allaient bien ensembles après tout.

OOO

Al était tout content, son frère ne cessait de se faire taquiner par Envy et ça le rendait étrangement heureux. Parce que son ainé lui-même semblait heureux, et c'était la première fois qu'il agissait comme cela. Si l'humain croyait qu'il mettait une limite entre eux, Al savait lui qu'Edward n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un.

- Allez Envy, arrête avec ce tournevis !

- Je vais te détraquer mon cœur

- Et pourquoi tu veux me détraquer ?

- Pour que tu tombes fou amoureux de moi.

Ed fit un geste de la main comme s'il chassait une mouche, mais ne répondit rien à ça. Le cadet resta silencieux, préférant taire ce qu'il venait de voir dans les yeux de son frère, une flamme de bonheur. Préférant également cacher qu'il entendait le cœur d'Edward battre plus fort, il pouvait penser que c'était à cause de la faim, mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas ça. Il eut un gigantesque sourire et quand Envy rentra chez lui ce soir là, il sauta sur son frère pour le faire parler :

- Alors grand frère !

- Quoi ?

- T'es vraiment amoureux d'Envy, n'est ce pas ?

- C'est un humain, dis pas de conneries

- Allez à moi tu peux me le dire.

- Non

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est quelque chose que je n'ose même pas me dire à moi-même.

- Je vois.

- Al ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu penses que c'est mal ?

- Je pense que c'est bien.

- C'est un humain

- Arrête de te tracasser à ce sujet. Il te rend heureux non ?

- Si…

- Alors ne te pose pas de question, et profite c'est tout.

Ed fit une petite grimace mais sous le regard insistant de son frère finit par acquiescer :

- Okay Al, je vais me laisser aller

- Il serait temps.

Le vampire ainé soupira, après tout sûrement que le plus jeune avait raison, il devait cesser de se tracasser et être heureux, pour une fois.

A suivre…

L'autatrice : ahem et oui ENFIN, voici le chapitre suivant. Etant donné que j'étais fainéante, et en période concours, j'ai mis du temps à le corriger et le publier. Ne me lapidez pas, à la place, lisez Seven Days.


	14. Le sang n'est pas reservé aux vampires

**Titre :** Proie et Prédateur  
**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)  
**Disclaimer : **Hormis l'idée de vampire complètement folle, le reste ne m'appartient pas.  
**Résumé : **le goût du sang est très alléchant, pas seulement pour les vampires.  
**Couple :** fufufufu  
**Note :** OOC, UA, Vampire-fic, School-fic  
**Note 2 :** POV Envy

OOOOOO

Les gens du lycée me rappellent pourquoi je faisais couler le sang quand j'étais plus jeune, et pourquoi encore maintenant j'aimerais sortir un canif et en planter un ou deux. Mais mon vampire, lui qui a fait couler bien plus de sang que moi, est là, et avec lui je sais retenir ma rage et ma colère, ma haine envers les humains. Et alors que des gens font des remarques déplacés il suffit de sentir sa main serrer la mienne pour que je me contienne. Mais lui, je me demande comment il arrive à être si calme, si serein, à regarder les gens en souriant alors qu'il se fait rejeter, lui qui était tant aimé. Je n'ose pas lui poser la question, et pour lui demander quoi _« oh Ed, dis moi comment fais tu pour ne pas avoir envie de bouffer tous ses bouffons pour te venger de leur connerie »_ ? Il me répondrait sûrement vaguement qu'il n'aime pas la nourriture avariée, et peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre.

OOO

Ed et Envy marchaient main dans la main dans les couloirs, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention aux regards méchants tournés vers eux. Enfin en tout cas le vampire n'y prêtait pas attention lui, l'humain aurait bien voulu par moment en claquer un ou deux. Alors il serrait un peu plus fort la main du blond, qui lui souriait.

- Ne t'occupe pas d'eux Envy

- Je sais, je sais

- Pourtant t'es du genre asocial non, je pensais que c'était ton boulot de ne pas faire attention aux gens ?

- Je sais, mais par moment ils m'énervent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Ils t'adoraient tous, te léchaient les pieds… Du coup je me sens un peu coupable maintenant.

Ed se plaça devant lui pour qu'il arrête de marcher, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tapota sa tête :

- Tu te sens mieux là ?

- Idiot.

Le blondinet lui sourit et ils reprirent leur chemin jusqu'à la salle de classe, Envy se sentant à peine mieux.

Ils allaient bien tous les deux, ils étaient dans leur petit monde, si Envy ignorait encore tous des sentiments de Ed, il n'avait absolument pas envie de lâcher cette main qui lui était tendue. Peu importe le regard des autres. Le problème dans l'histoire, c'est que lorsqu'une trop forte admiration se transforme en haine de ne pas pouvoir obtenir ce que l'on veut, elle peut rendre complètement fou les gens. Et c'était ce qui était entrain d'arriver. Edward le sentait bien, malgré son indifférence, cette manière dont le sang bouillonnait dans les veines de certaines personnes du lycée, notamment de la classe, et même dans certains profs, cela n'annonçait rien de bon, mais il préférait continuer de l'ignorer, espérant que les gens les oublieraient. Ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas.

Et pour apaiser leur haine, ils s'en prirent à Envy.

OOO

Depuis que j'avais rencontré Ed, j'avais fais une croix sur mon passé, enfin en tout cas il me revenait moins en tête, ma soif de sang, mon envie de faire souffrir était moins importante. Certes envers ces gens qui nous méprisaient il m'arrivait d'avoir des pensés malsaines, mais jamais aucun passage à l'acte. Et puis il a fallut d'un rien, un pas grand-chose, pour me rappeler à quel point la lame d'un couteau est agréable à planter dans un corps et d'y arracher la chair.

OOO

Ils avaient formé un petit groupe de garçons assez fort, et justement ils se croyaient bien assez fort comme ça pour battre Envy. Ils étaient vraiment loin de la vérité. Mais bon sans se douter de cela, ils attendaient le bon moment, la fois où Ed et Envy seraient séparés. Et cela arrivait, après les cours, ils ne restaient pas toujours ensemble et parfois même rentraient chacun de leur côté. C'était le moment idéal pour prendre Envy à part, et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Justement Edward et l'autre étaient entrain de se dire au revoir.

- On se voit demain ?

- Mais oui qu'on se voit demain, franchement je ne vais pas disparaître aussi facilement.

- Ed c'est une façon de se dire au revoir

- Oui mais c'est stupide. Tâche de ne pas mourir en route et on se verra

Envy roula des yeux dans ses orbites, des fois le vampire pouvait être exaspérant. En plus avec cette façon de dire les choses un peu blessante, comme si dans le fond ça lui était égal que l'humain meurt. Ils se séparèrent comme ça et Envy prit le chemin pour chez lui le moral un peu dans les chaussures.

C'était dans ces moments là qu'il se demandait si Ed l'aimait, après tout il ne lui avait jamais dis vraiment avec des mots, et des fois ses actions lui prouvaient le contraire. Mais il ne devait pas s'apitoyer, il avait déjà la chance de sortir avec lui et à cause de ça il détruisait la popularité du blond alors bon.

Il était perdu dans ses pensés, quand plusieurs types l'entourèrent, six exactement. Envy en connaissait deux trois, des gens de sa classe, les autres lui étaient inconnus. Ils semblaient tous assez costaud et le regardaient méchamment.

- Alors la petite tapette, on se retrouve tout seul ?

Envy leva un sourcil sans répondre.

- C'est très profitable que Ed ne soit pas là, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu avec toi.

- Et si tu te conduis bien on te laissera peut-être quelques dents.

Ils se mirent à rire, fiers de leur blague, persuadés de leur force.

- Je suis pas d'humeur, cassez vous.

- Qu'est ce que t'as dis ? Tu crois que tu peux négocier avec nous ?

Envy qui n'avait pas peur ne chercha pas à s'excuser :

- Je négocie pas avec des imbéciles.

S'en était trop, l'un d'entre eux s'avança pour le frapper. L'attaqué n'eut qu'à bouger la tête pour éviter le coup, puis il avança le poing directement dans l'estomac de l'autre, l'empalant à moitié contre son poing.

- Trop lent.

Les cinq autres se jetèrent sur lui en même temps, mais ce n'était rien pour Envy, ces lourdauds n'étaient que du menu fretin pour lui. En un rien de temps il les avait tous mis à terre. Puis il marcha sur l'un d'entre eux, lui écrabouillant le visage au passage :

- T'étais sur le chemin.

Et repris sa route jusqu'à chez lui.

OOO

En apparence j'avais remporté une victoire. Mais à l'intérieur de moi quelque chose était en train de se réveiller. Une envie de combat, de sang. J'avais aimé leur taper dessus, et j'aurais voulu les massacrer encore un peu plus. Je m'étais retenu, le plus possible, il ne fallait pas que je retombe dans ce monde, après tout j'en avais fais la promesse à Wrath. J'espérais que rien d'autre n'arriverait.

OOO

Le lendemain Envy resta silencieux sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il n'avait pas envie d'embêter Ed avec ce genre d'histoire, et comme lui n'avait rien eut ce n'était pas très important. Au mieux, cela avait calmé les agresseurs, et ils comprendraient que ça ne servait à rien de s'en prendre à lui. C'était ce qu'il espérait, mais à nouveau ce soir là il fut attaquer. Non par six personnes cette fois-ci, mais par le double. Autant dire que l'issue du combat fut la même que la veille, le nombre n'était rien pour l'adolescent, il avait commencé les arts martiaux très jeunes et savaient très bien se battre, et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant il avait été plusieurs fois chef de gang et avait fait des conneries énormes, les bagarres il s'y connaissait et ce n'était pas ses troufignons, même nombreux, qui allaient le mettre à terre. Cette fois-ci il en profita un peu plus longtemps, la fois d'après – car il y eut une autre fois – il devint plus violent, prenant de plus en plus de plaisirs à ses combats, espérant presque qu'il y en ait un nouveau le lendemain. C'est ce lendemain là d'ailleurs, quand un mec le supplia d'arrêter de lui donner des coups, que ça suffisait, qu'il comprit qu'il était réellement entrain de replonger. Que les gens ne s'arrêteraient pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas détruit Envy, et que lui finirait par faire un massacre.

C'est pour ça qu'après cette scène il décida que le mieux c'était de ne plus se retrouver seul. Ainsi il demanda à Edward de le raccompagner le soir.

- Pourquoi tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Tu ne sais plus marcher ?

- Allez s'il te plaît, ça se fait entre couple.

- T'as peur de te perdre ?

- Je me suis jamais perdu, j'ai juste envie qu'on rentre ensemble pour une fois.

Le blond haussa les épaules :

- Bon si tu veux je veux bien, si tu dis que ça se fait.

Envy fut soulagé, et le vampire le raccompagna jusqu'à chez lui. Il accepta de le faire plusieurs fois et l'humain n'eut plus à combattre pendant quelques temps.

Ed de son côté sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que son petit ami lui cachait quelque chose, pourquoi tenait-il tant à être raccompagné ? A la limite qu'ils soient un peu plus ensemble il le comprenait, mais qu'Envy insiste autant… Et puis le blond le percevait, dans les battements de son cœur, dans l'odeur de son sang, une excitation qu'il n'avait pas encore sentit chez l'humain jusqu'alors.

Mais si l'adolescent insistait tant, il valait sans doute mieux faire ce qu'il désirait, il avait une raison et puis même si Ed ne l'aurait pas admis –ça non plus-, il était heureux de pouvoir partager un maximum de temps avec Envy.

Les gens grincèrent plus fort des dents, ils ne pouvaient plus s'en prendre à Envy et ce dernier n'avait fait que les mettre à terre à chaque fois. Leur vengeance n'avait toujours pas aboutit. Mais ils y arriveraient, il fallait qu'ils y arrivent, peu importe jusqu'où ils iraient, peu importe si cette fois-ci ils utilisaient des armes…

Ce ne fut pas difficile d'empêcher Ed de raccompagner Envy juste une fois. Il suffisait de le retenir, de lui demander un conseil pour un devoir quelconque, il ne refuserait pas, après tout n'était-il pas le délégué qu'ils avaient tant aimés ?

Le blond parut réticent quand la jeune fille le supplia de l'aider pour un exercice, mais il finit par accepter. Envy, lui, décida de l'attendre, se doutant de quelque chose. Mais on vint le chercher, le prendre à part, et finalement il se retrouva séparé du blond, derrière le lycée, entouré de tout un tas de beau monde. Un sourire plutôt sadique apparu sur ses lèvres :

- Enfin un peu d'amusement…

Et il attaqua le premier. Donnant des coups, en évitant, se déplaçant avec une telle agilité qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il dansait. Et finalement comme d'habitude remporta le combat. Il s'épousseta et se prépara à rejoindre de nouveau le blond, mais là un type se remit debout, l'attrapa par le bras et sortit un cutter.

- Ne crois pas en avoir finis.

Envy éclata d'un rire qui ne disait rien de bon.

OOO

Un cutter, contre moi. Quelle bonne blague. Une arme, pointue, qui sait si bien déchirer et faire souffrir. Mes yeux sont rivés vers elle, et si je lui faisais goûter la douleur à ce type qui se croit malin ? J'ai envie de sang soudainement, ça faisait longtemps, mais pourquoi se retenir ? Après tout c'est de la légitime défense non ? C'est presque une invitation.

OOO

Il suffit un coup de pied à Envy dans la main de son attaquant pour faire voler le Cutter et le récupérer au passage.

- Bien maintenant voyons s'il tranche bien.

Il lève l'arme contre l'autre qui se recule, l'air suppliant. Mais il suffit d'un croche pied pour que l'ex-attaquant tombe, se retrouvant assis, à la merci d'Envy, prit dans son propre piège. Il ferme les yeux alors que l'adolescent lui a déjà amorcé le geste indiquant qu'il va planter le cutter dans son corps.

Et puis rien.

Le garçon toujours assit ouvre les yeux. Devant lui il voit juste un manteau rouge.

Edward tenait le cutter et regardait fixement Envy qui se mit à hurler :

- Lâche ça, lâche le !

Le vampire lui retourna une baffe qui le fit tomber par terre :

- Reprends-toi pauvre abruti.

Envy cligna des yeux, et sembla se réveiller d'une transe assez meurtrière. Puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait faire poussa un juron énorme et se releva d'un coup.

- Et merde, merde, merde ! C'est leur faute aussi. J'ai jamais rien voulu de tout ça moi.

Ed lui sourit :

- Je sais Envy, c'est bon, c'est passé. Viens.

Il lui tendit la main, celle qui ne tenait pas le cutter. L'humain hésita, mais la prit.

- Je pense que tu as des choses à me raconter…

Mais Envy ne l'écoutait pas, il regardait l'autre main, celle avec l'arme, elle saignait. Dans un geste il l'attrapa et écarta les doigts. Le cutter tomba et le garçon approcha le sang de sa bouche. Main qui n'était déjà plus là.

- Envy ! Ne fais pas ça.

- Mais…

- Envy ! Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de sang. Partons pour le moment.

Et il attrapa son bras et le força à le suivre.

Edward l'avait ramené jusque chez lui, et lui demanda de s'asseoir ils avaient plusieurs choses à se dire.

- Tu devrais bander ta plaie Ed…

Le vampire lui sourit, montra la main qui devait être écorchée, mais elle était intact :

- Quelle plaie ?

- C'est vrai j'avais oublié que tu te soignais ultra vite.

- N'oublie pas ce genre de détail idiot, je reste un vampire, même si on est ensemble

- Oui je sais je sais !

- Non tu ne sais pas, qu'est ce que tu allais faire tout à l'heure ?

- Et bien lécher ta plaie pour…

- Ne recommence jamais ça pauvre abruti !

- Mais…

- Mon frère ne te l'a pas expliqué ? Comment devenir vampire ?

Et soudain les paroles de Al revinrent en mémoire à Envy… Pour devenir un vampire…

- Il faut boire leur sang

- Alors, tu voulais en devenir un ?

- … Je… J'avais oublié

- Et bien n'oublie pas okay ?

- Okay…

L'humain baissa les yeux, Ed était vraiment en colère sur ce coup là. Et Envy avait tellement honte de ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'il ne trouvait pas le courage de se défendre.

- Bon maintenant…

La voix du vampire se radoucit :

- Si tu pouvais me raconter.

Envy lui expliqua donc ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps, pourquoi il avait insisté qu'il le raccompagne, jusqu'à la scène final du gars et de son cutter.

- La prochaine fois parle moi, ça n'arrivera pas

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas franchement envie de t'embêter avec tout ça.

- Tu préfère me faire chier sur ma taille ?

- …

- Ecoute ma popularité je m'en balance, quand je veux je redeviens populaire, mais d'Envy je n'en ai qu'un, j'aimerais bien le garder encore un peu.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, sinon pourquoi crois-tu que je serais avec toi ?

- Mais comme tu dis toujours que les vampires et les humains font pas bon ménage.

- Ca c'est clair, et regarde ce qui arrive ? Mais bon c'est toi non qui m'a dit que ce n'était pas le vampire que tu aimais mais moi.

- Oui…

- Alors ne reviens pas sur tes paroles. Et parle moi de ce genre de trucs.

- Okay

Ed se leva de sa place, plaça un doigt sous le menton d'Envy et embrassa ses lèvres.

- T'as plutôt intérêt ! Inutile de te retrouver en prison pour des pauvres cons, ta vie est si courte.

Puis il se recula laissant l'humain se remettre de ses émotions, il n'était pas habitué à ce que le vampire soit si entreprenant.

- Bon je vais aller me boire une pochette de sang là, je crève la dalle avec ces conneries… Toi rentre chez toi.

Envy acquiesça, et sans un mot se dirigea vers la porte, mais il fut interpellé par Ed.

- On se voit demain ?

Le blond avait vraiment un don pour le déstabiliser, mais il lui répondit :

- Oui.

Et il partit.

OOO

C'est peut-être parce que c'est un vampire ? Mais il aspire mes envies de sang. Il aspire tout chez moi en fait. J'ai l'impression par moment d'être juste une marionnette entre ses mains. Mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même. Et puis c'est pas grave, j'ai bien envie d'être son seul Envy, encore et encore, longtemps. Le plus longtemps possible même. Toute la vie ça serait pas mal je trouve… Ma vie est si courte…

C'est vrai qu'à ce moment là, je n'y avais pas vraiment fais attention à ce qu'il m'avait dit, j'ai imaginé qu'il l'avait dit comme on dit _«la vie est courte, faut pas la gâcher », _j'aurais peut-être dût prêter plus attention au fait qu'il est utilisé _« ta »_ plutôt que _« la »,_ mais quand vraiment j'ai compris le sens de ses paroles, il était sûrement déjà trop tard…

OOO

Ed et Envy se retrouvèrent donc le lendemain matin au lycée. Le blondinet sourit à l'humain en le voyant, puis en s'approchant lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Admire comme je suis doué.

Et sans un autre mot, il prit place devant le bureau attendant que tous les élèves arrivent et s'installent. Puis ignorant le prof qui venait d'entrer il prit la parole.

- J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous faites toujours autant de conneries ? Bande d'enfants pourries gâtés !

Voilà comment commençait son discours. Aussitôt tout le monde se mit à crier, le prof voulu intervenir, mais Edward l'en empêcha.

- A quoi ça vous sers de vous en prendre aux gens de cette manière ? A plusieurs en plus, en utilisant une arme ? Vous avez quoi entre les jambes ? Vous ne savez donc pas vous défendre tout seul ?

Les élèves se mirent à siffler, mais Ed continua :

- Je suis quoi pour vous ? Un jour vous m'aimez, le jour d'après vous me détestez. Est-ce que je ne suis que l'objet de vos désirs, un genre d'objet sexuel que vous pouvez vous partager à volonté ? Est-ce qu'il y en a ici qui ont essayé de me comprendre, de savoir qui j'étais vraiment ? Non personne, parce que tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est que je m'intéresse à vous.

Les mots du vampire sont durs et froids, tranchants, le silence se fait peu à peu, imposé par sa voix.

- Mais vous savez qui je suis ? Ce que je suis ? Personne ici n'imagine la vérité.

Le blondinet jeta un coup d'œil vers Envy, en fait presque personne puisque cet humain là lui savait.

- Ben vas-y dis nous tout ! Ordonna une voix moqueuse.

- Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu. Je suis un vampire.

Silence de plomb, tout le monde se retrouve avec des yeux ahuris, Envy le premier. Puis soudain quelqu'un éclate de rire. Vite suivit par le reste de la classe. C'est un fou rire général, même le prof se tient les côtes en riant.

Edward les regarde et a un mini-sourire, il savait que personne ne le croirait, il savait que les gens prendraient ça avec humour, c'est pour cette raison que toutes ces personnes ne l'intéressaient pas.

- Elle était bonne celle là Ed !

- Franchement y a vraiment qu'un minus comme toi pour sortir ça.

Le blond tiqua :

- QUI EST SI PETIT QU'ON LUI MARCHE DESSUS ?

Le fou rire général repartit de plus belle et le vampire en profita pour faire un signe à Envy. Il semblait qu'il avait gagné.

OOO

_Je récupère ma popularité quand je veux_, hein ? Ce gars n'est qu'un manipulateur né. Et les gens suivent. C'est fou comme tout à coup il récupéra tous ses amis, comme les gens revinrent vers lui si facilement. Après tout n'avait-il pas toujours les mêmes notes ? Les mêmes réactions ? La même beauté ?

Les gens devaient penser qu'un petit-ami, ça venait, ça repartait, au pire ils auraient un jour la chance de prendre ma place, en attendant ils pourraient toujours en profiter. Quelle bande d'hypocrites.

Edward n'était pas obligé de faire ça, il l'avait fait parce que ça m'inquiétait. Ou peut-être parce que lui était inquiet pour moi, que je replonge dans un monde sombre pleins de bagarres et de sangs, que je m'éloigne de lui. Peut-être.

OOO

- Au fait tu me racontes ton passé ?

- Y a pas grand-chose à dire

- Dis toujours.

- Ben quand j'étais petit je voulais savoir me battre pour me protéger, parce que je pensais que personne dans le monde ne le ferait pour moi. Ma mère me répétait sans arrêt que je n'étais qu'un bon à rien et que les gens ne m'aideraient pas. J'ai donc fais quelques sports de combats qui m'ont endurcis, et au lieu d'en rester là j'ai commencé à rentrer dans des gangs, à me battre, à utiliser les armes. Et je trouvais ça marrant. De faire couler le sang, j'adorais ça, et je me sentais fort comme personne. Je trainais toujours dans la rue et de toute façon mon grand frère et ma grande sœur n'étaient pas souvent là alors… Ma mère, elle continuait de me détruire avec ses mots, le reste du temps elle partait en voyage. Et puis un jour, ça a été trop loin, j'ai failli tuer quelqu'un, et j'ai finis au commissariat. La famille voulait porter plainte contre moi. C'est là que mon grand frère et ma grande sœur sont arrivés, avec une petite chose. C'était mon petit frère Wrath. Il est venu devant moi et il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que j'aille en prison, qu'il voulait que je rentre à la maison. Qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un lui aussi. Et alors je me suis vu moi quand j'étais petit et tout seul, quand mon grand frère et ma grande sœur n'étaient jamais là, et j'ai promis d'arrêter et d'être là pour lui. Voilà. La famille a eut pitié de nous, surtout quand ils ont vu ma mère et qu'ils l'ont entendu dire toutes ses atrocités sur nous. Et du coup j'ai échappé à la prison. Je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai essayé de protéger mon petit frère. Mon grand frère et ma grande sœur ont aussi décidé d'être là pour nous. Et depuis on se sert les coudes. Mais… Je n'avais pas perdu ce goût du sang… Et j'ai failli replonger.

Edward le regardait en silence, ils étaient tous les deux assis à un café, l'un devant une tarte aux fraises, et l'autre devant une mousse au chocolat. Finalement le vampire prit la parole :

- Je suis un vampire tu sais

- Oui je le sais !

- Alors… C'est peut-être culotté de te le demander, moi qui ne peut pas, mais j'aimerais bien te protéger aussi.

Envy ne répondit pas, son cœur qui s'emballait à toute vitesse le fit à sa place.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

L'humain lui jeta un regard noir, mais sur ses lèvres un petit sourire s'affichait.

- Mange ta tarte aux fraises, vampire !

Ed éclata de rire et s'enfourna son dessert.

- Un simple merci aurait suffit, idiot d'humain…

L'autre haussa les épaules et mangea le reste de sa mousse en silence. De toute façon son cœur en disait bien assez.

A suivre…

L'autatrice : enmondieu que m'arrive-t-il ? Voilà déjà le chapitre 14, et bien en fait c'est parce que je suis entrain d'en écrire une autre, et puis pour une fois que je vous tortures pas à vous faire trop attendre ! Remerciez moi mouahahaha.

Ce chapitre est pas extraordinaire, mais je vous jure que le 15 est bien, c'est mon préféré d'ailleurs. Ca vous donne envie hein ? Patience !


End file.
